Red Ribbon of Fate
by ultimateotaku
Summary: Sesshomaru is a wealthy CEO of Taisho Corp. who has a difficult past and a father who pressures him to marry for an heir. What happens when Sesshomaru is forced to marry Rin according to his late grandfather's will?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fateful Meeting

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Fate is something that is predestined. It's not for us to decide."

"Oh."

"Do you think we'll stay together forever/"

"It's a possibility but at the same time it's not very likely."

"Then promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me before I tell you."

"Alright then, I promise, now what is it?"

"No matter what happens, even if we get separated or we never cross paths again, never forget me and I'll never forget you."

"We'll never get separated Rin, you don't need to worry. Now get some rest."

Rin woke up in her bed with the covers strewn around her. She stared at the clock, it read three a.m. Sighing, Rin pulled the covers over her head again and struggled desperately to sleep. Giving up all her attempts to sleep, Rin stared at the white ceiling of her bed room and thought about her dream. She had been consistently having the same dream for several nights now and it was something that picked at her consciousness. In the dream she was a child again and it was part of a memory from her tenth birthday but she had failed to remember the boy that was with her at the time. His name and face were unknown to her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lord Sesshomaru, the documents you have ordered to be delivered to your office have arrived from the Osaka branch. Where shall I put them?"

"Give them to me, I'll look them over immediately."

"Yes my lord, and will you be attending the meeting in an hour."

"We'll see, I may not be able to return in time after my meeting with the chairman of Shikon enterprises but I'll try. Is there anything else that requires my attention Shiki?"

"No, that will be all, thank you for your time my lord."

Leaning back in his leather armchair Sesshomaru submerged himself in thought. It had been ten years since her left Japan for America. Originally he was supposed to stay to finish his last year of senior high and leave after his graduation but his parents insisted it would give him time to adjust to the new environment. Actually in truth he had no problem adjusting since he was already fluent in English so communication wasn't a challenge. What bothered him was that he never had the chance to say goodbye. His parents were always spur of the moment people and they acted impulsively. When they had made the decision to leave for America they ordered tickets immediately for the next flight that evening and departed without a word. Well, he highly doubted that anyone would even remember who he was but he didn't really care. After all he had more than enough work to occupy himself with and had no spare time for anything else even though his father kept pestering him to attend marriage interviews. Luckily he had found a convenient way to evade all of them without having to say anything at all.

Basically he had ordered Shiki to search for a picture of an middle-aged man with short gray hair, a messy beard, wrinkly skin and glasses with lenses the size of magnifying glasses. He knew that any woman would find the person in the picture disgustingly unattractive. Moreover, it was the exact opposite of him. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, porcelain skin, and a clean shaven face but he knew that these precautions were completely necessary. Also, these actions were conducted secretly without his parent's knowledge because he was sure they would object. Three months were good enough though because he knew that pretty soon his parents would start to wonder why every person turned down the offer for a marriage interview with him but this plan had worked well enough for him even though he would have to find a new plan soon.

The sudden ring of his cell phone pulled him from his thoughts as he flipped the cover open to check the caller ID. Father. Either he's finally caught on to my scheme or he's forcing me to attend another ridiculous charity ball. "What is it father?"

"Good news."

"You won't ever force me into a marriage interview ever again."

"No, but you're quite close actually."

"How so?"

"Well, I think they've found a perfect match for you."

"What?"

"Yes, at first I couldn't believe it either but apparently that's the case."

"Tomorrow at the Empress Hotel at seven p.m. Don't be late."

"Yes father." Sesshomaru hung up exhausted. He suddenly felt as if his arms and legs were made of lead and he flopped back into his black leather armchair. The woman who agreed to go to a marriage interview with the man in that photo must be out of her mind. Or even worse, she may have found out the truth about the photo though that wouldn't be possible. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin stared at the plain white ceiling of her bedroom from her position as she lay flat on her bed like a starfish. Life was totally a drag and nothing exciting ever happened to her anyways. Well, I might as well go outside and catch some fresh air while I watch the grass in the lawn grow. Just then Rin jumped back in fright as her bedroom door swung open with so much force that the hinges shook and vibrated violently threatening to pop out. After she had realized that it was her father who had decided to suddenly appear in her room she managed to calm down reasonably and sighed heavily.

"What is it dad? More importantly, why are you in so much of a rush?"

"Firstly, I've been looking all over for you. Secondly, bear good news which I believe you have the right to know."

"What kind of good news?" Rin's eyes narrowed to slits with suspicion. Good news for her father usually never meant good news for her, even the way they defined good news was different. It was one of the few barriers between the two of them and although Rin's father had tried think from Rin's perspective of things it just never worked out the way it he had hoped. Soon both of them had abandoned hope to resolve the barrier but their father and daughter relationship was smooth enough despite the differences.

"Well, actually I forgot to tell you that there was a bit of bad news as well."

"Argh, would you just tell me already."

" Will you promise to not lose your temper?"

"That really depends, why? Have you done something that you think will make me lose myself or have you hid something from me and secretly conspired against me behind my back."

"Nothing of that sort. I'm not a sinister crook out to prey on young defenseless women."

"Dad, we've been over this before, I am not young and defenseless, I'm twenty years-old and a karate black belt."

"Speaking of which, Rin, honey I know that you're still in school and everything but pretty soon you'll graduate. After graduation you'll want to start a family of your own and all that but have you ever considered starting early?"

"No, you said that we wouldn't discuss this until I completed my bachelors degree in business and management. You agreed, remember."

"Um... well you see sometimes things slip and with my age you really can't blame me for it. I am hitting the halfway mark pretty soon you know. Besides I haven't done something I'll regret or rather I haven't done anything I think I will regret in the future."

"Stop going in circles, I'll decide your fate after you tell me what you've done. Innocent before proven guilty right?"

"Alright then, I was convinced into setting you up for a omiai (marriage interview). But don't worry it's not as if you've agreed to marry the person, just meet with them and decide for yourself. If you do take a liking to them then that would be great but it you don't it's fine anyway."

"Dad, I know that you're hoping I'll get married soon but I really wanted to concentrate fully on getting my first degree before I consider marriage. After all it's the turning point in a person's life and I want to be well prepared before I approach it because I know mistakes in marriage are never easy to correct."

"I know, but can you just help your father out this once and attend the omiai even though you think it's the world's most stupidest thing ever. I swear, I'll never sign you up for something without your consent in the future so is it okay?"

"Well... I guess, you already promised so it'd be extremely rude if we turned it down last minute so I go but you'd better live up to your promise, is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, the Empress Hotel, at 7:00 p.m. sharp. Be punctual alright, even though you hate omiai it doesn't give you the right to behave impolitely."

"I understand, so would you stop worrying, it'll give you another wrinkle to add to your already massive collection."

"Another wrinkle, where?" Rin laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm just joking, besides even if you shrivel up like a prune mom will still love you."

"Yes, but still I don't want to look like I'm old enough to be your mother's father, right?"

"That would be embarrassing ."

"Ohཀ Look at the time I have to help your mom with dinner, but don't forget tomorrow, okay."

"Aye- aye captain." Rin replied, saluting sarcastically." She watched as her father's face broke out in a wide smile and he vanished into the hallway closing the door with a soft click this time instead of a slam. What have I gotten myself into this time, thought Rin as she pressed a fluffy star shaped pillow over her face. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight. You don't want to go to the stupid omiai but our old man is threatening you with your inheritance?"

"Yes, that would just about sum it up."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, the usual, go on a few dates then tell her it's not working out for me and breakup over the phone or something."

"You're not even going to tell her in person?"

"Koga, I don't know how you live your life but my time is far too precious to waste over something as trivial."

"Wow, how cruel. Are you even going to think of a good reason to suggest a breakup?"

"No, it's completely unnecessary."

"Ah... I see."

"I'm bored is there anything else to do around here?"

"I have no idea? Why don't we order some drinks. I could totally go for a martini right about now."

"Hm... go ahead."

"Anything you want?"

"No, I'm fine." Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back into the lush black leather seating of the armchair. As he closed his eyes fragments of the early conversation with his father entered his mind. He still could not bring himself to believe that his father could have possibly threatened him with his inheritance but although he knew that the possibility of Inuyasha actually running Taisho Corp in the near future was a laughable matter he could not risk even the smallest chance. When he had first entered the entrepreneur industry he had taken some unnecessary risks as a vice president but after a while he realized that even if there was a one percent chance slim as it was he could not afford the risk. If there was an enemy he would eliminate the opposition regardless.

Koga returned from the bar with a martini in hand sipping it casually. "Is it still bothering you?"

"No, not as much but I resolve this problem soon enough."

"You know maybe you should look at this situation in a different light. Firstly, even though this is an arranged marriage proposal I think it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give it a chance. I mean if you old man recommended the person it couldn't be that bad."

"Correction. He did not recommend that particular person he just merely arranged for me to meet with anyone who agreed to the meet with the disgusting old man in that picture we sent to the match maker's."

"Well, anyway, my point was that you haven't been in a serious relationship with anyone since that incident three years ago and maybe it's time to move on."

"I have to go, I have a meeting with the representatives of Kaishin Corp over dinner."

"See you around."

Sesshomaru slipped his black Armani suit jacket on and drove away in his silver Porche speeding away in the night streets, driving so fast that the tires screeched against the hard cement of the busy Tokyo shopping district. He considered what Koga had meant and he knew that most people would have moved on after the breakup three years ago but somehow he knew that he wouldn't be able to move on that easily.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

7:00 p.m. The Empress Hotel

Rin was genuinely shocked by the sheer size of the building and even more surprised by the money they spent on lavish furnishings. 'This place could probably fund a whole third world country. No, it could probably even afford to fund over twenty third world countries without taking on any loans. As, I thought this place is exclusively for the extremely wealthy. I guess the one I'm meeting today is probably some high class snob. I don't even know what he looks like, how in the world am I supposed to locate him, this place is so vast, I think I'd still get lost even with a GPS navigator.

"Excuse me, are you by chance Miss Nakamoto Rin?"

"Yes, I am but how did you know?"

"I'm afraid that it is not my place to say but please follow me, this way please."

Rin followed reluctantly as the attendant began a brisk pace down the spacious marble hallway to a VIP room hidden from the public. "We have arrived."

"Er, thank you so much, Miss... Shina." Rin struggled as she had remembered that the woman had never introduced herself before but noticed that she was wearing a shiny gold plated name tag on the left pocket of her uniform. Bowing politely the attendant left quickly her black high heels clicking against the cold black and white marble floor, echoing away into the distance. "Here goes noting." Rin took a deep breath and thrust the double door open. She gasped as what she saw registered in her mind. Sesshomaru was the most handsome man that she had ever seen but something about his personality seemed cold to her as if it repelled people. Gulping Rin tried to smile but it was futile because Sesshomaru had already seen through it all.

"There's no need to try too hard. Take a seat." Timidly, Rin took a seat across from Sesshomaru hesitantly and folded her hands in her lap trying to appear calm. "Then let's begin." Sesshomaru set his coffee aside and motioned for a waiter. A young waiter bounded over quickly after immediately noticing Sesshomaru's minimal gesture of a snap.

"Sir, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not particularly, would you like to order anything?" Asked Sesshomaru lazily as he stared at Rin from under half closed eyelids. Somehow that particular pose seemed to make him seem even more god-like in more ways that one. "Well?"

"Oh, um, what would you recommend?"

"Wh..." The young waiter apparently appeared shocked that she would ask for his opinion. "Well, I definitely recommend the chef's special tonight which consists of a light Ceasar salad, clam chowder, and for entrees a New York steak."

"That sound delicious, I have that please."

"And you, sir?"

"The same."

"Thank you, the food will be served shortly."

A bored Sesshomaru stared across the table at Rin apparently trying to study her face. Calmly, he drummed his fingers on the white table cloth. "Your name is Nakamoto Rin, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Nakamoto, I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Nakamoto is a fairly common surname I'm sure you'll find."

"Hm..." Muttered Sesshomaru in thought, "I suppose so."

As planned the two ate their dinner in silence. Sesshomaru glanced casually at his watch occasionally out of boredom. Rin on the other hand immersed herself in the paintings and meticulously carved designs of roses which travelled along the walls of the restaurant. She felt uneasy about the awkward silence but she did not dare to break it and she was perfectly fine admiring the architecture of the building. When the dinner ended Rin was practically relieved that the tension had left her body but was forced to take her leave slowly because she was almost certain it would seem offensive if she rushed to leave right after.

Sesshomaru_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru was lost in thought as he drove back to his mansion. Nakamoto somehow seemed familiar even though he was sure it wasn't possible. What were the chances that something like that could happen. Fate had purposely separated them cruelly ten years ago but would it bring them back together now? The question echoed in his mind irritating him further. He did not need another problem to handle when his plate was already overflowing with problems. His parents wanted him to marry, correction, his father and Izayoi wanted him to marry. He could never consider Izayoi his stepmother and considering her as his mother would be even less likely as long as he was still alive.

Even as a child Sesshomaru had lived his life in an orderly fashion. Always in control and never being controlled but he now realized that his life was slowly spiralling out of his control but he was entirely powerless to stop it. Ever since his parents had forced him to move to America, he knew that they would start to control him in some way or another and impose their will upon him. For several years he had rebelled and refused to obey his father but it soon proved futile. At that tender age he wasn't completely helpless but he was worse enough off considering the fact that he lacked in both money and experience. As expected he had wound up being dragged back to his parents and he knew that he would never be able to erase the shame from his life. He would have to live with his mistake for the rest of his life.

________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marriage Proposalཀ

"So... how was it?" InuTaisho tried to even out his voice in attempts to hide his sudden burst of excitement from his oldest son but so far it was in vain. Sesshomaru saw through his father's visage almost immediately.

"Fine, I suppose." Sesshomaru himself felt entirely drained of energy and he did not have the mood to have a extended discussion with his father about it.

"I see." Inutaisho's face dropped a fraction from it's original happy grin but he knew it was far too soon for his son to openly admit to having any feelings for anyone.

"Good night, then." Sesshomaru silently turned and walked away. He was far too filled with fatigue to do anything not to mention think.

As soon as Sesshomaru dragged himself into bed he fell into a sound sleep and was soon engulfed by dreams.

_Where is this, wait this seems somewhat familiar, this is my house and I'm in my father's study. His father was seated across from his wearing a serious expression for once but something told Sesshomaru that if they were having a discussion that it would most likely not result in his favour. Sesshomaru stared intently at his father across the antique mahogany table. Finally after a seemingly endless moment of awkward silence InuTaisho decided to begin._

"_Sesshomaru, I understand that you have put your life into the affairs of Taisho Corp ever since you turned eighteen but it's time that you realized family comes before work. A true man will work for the sake of his family but for you I still understand if you have further objections to this since you have not yet married. _

"_What objections?"_

"_Wonderful, does that mean you consent?"_

"_Wh- I don't understand what you're saying father. You're not making any sense at all."_

"_Well, I thought I brought up that a few days ago I reviewed the contents of your late grandfather' or my father's will. I was surprised when I found something that I had carelessly overlooked."_

"_Oh, and what pray tell may that be?"_

"_It was a very interesting letter your grandfather had written to his best friend and colleague Mr. Nakamoto. Unfortunately both have passed on years ago. However, I studied the contents of the letters they had written to each other. It clearly stated something about a marriage between their children in order to unite our two families."_

"_I see but what does all this have in relation to myself."_

"_Everything. Sesshomaru, don't you understand, you are the eldest son which was promised to the daughter of the Nakamoto family."_

"_I refuse__ཀ __Why should I shoulder the burden you left behind."_

"_Sesshomaru, I'm sure your grandfather intended for me to marry the daughter of Mr. Nakamoto but unfortunately he didn't have a daughter so a marriage was out of the question. Instead they both compromised and insisted that the promise be carried forth to the next generation or even the generations after should some difficulties arise."_

"_I don't see the problem father, we'll merely leave the fulfilment of this promise to the next generation of the Taisho and Nakamoto families, seeing as I have no intention of being married."_

"_I'm afraid that will not be possible. This is your grandfather's life long wish that I've waited to fulfill. It is the least we can do for him so that his soul may seek peace in the other world. It's your choice Sesshomaru, will you carry out this wish as my successor and uphold your honour or will you shirk away from your duty."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_Then, you will leave me with no choice but to sever our bond as father and son which makes you no longer eligible for your position as president and CEO at the head of the company. Although it is fair to say that you have earned your position with your own hard work I was ultimately the one who gave you your position of power and I have the power to take it back."_

"_Are you threatening me father?"_

"_No, but I hope you understand the urgency of this situation and manage it accordingly."_

"_You think it's alright to manipulate me to satisfy your own selfish desires. Well, do you?"_

"_Consider carefully, my son. I will patiently await your reply."_

Sesshomaru awoke with a jolt to find himself sitting on his black bedspread. He stared at the clock ticking steadily on his bedside table. Only six in the morning and already he felt drained of all energy. He couldn't continue on like this. That dream, what was it about.

"Young master Sesshomaru, your father requests your presence in his study promptly."

"Yes, I will arrive as soon as I am deemed presentable."

"Very well, I shall prepare your breakfast then." The middle-aged man servant bowed respectably and exited with grace proving his decades of serving experience.

Sesshomaru sighed, now what could his father possibly want with him so early in the morning. From what he knew over the years, his father for one was not the early rising type but rather preferred to sleep in until noon. Whatever it was it must have been important to wake his father from his slumber so early in the morning. Without further hesitation Sesshomaru began to dress, pulling on a crisp collared white dress shirt and black Armani pants. There is no use puzzling over this, thought Sesshomaru silently, he would find out soon enough. With a final click he fastened his silver belt in place and proceeded to walk down the hall to study.

"Well, what is it father?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering what you thought about the woman from yesterday's marriage interview. So, how was she?"

"Same as usual, nothing special. Why?"

"Sesshomaru, why is it that you refuse to accept anyone that's different. Its been more than three years already. When will you set aside your burden? Kagura doesn't love you so why can't you accept that fact and move on. Stop living in the past."

"Father, you have no right to decide anything for me. Being my father doesn't give you that privilege."

Inutaisho sighed, "Maybe after you read this you'll have a better understanding of this situation." Inutaisho opened a brown manilla envelope and slid a document out delicately as if it would tear easily then placed it in front of Sesshomaru face up. "Read it before you say anything, this is genuine. It's not a trick."

Sesshomaru stared at the document before picking it up and scanning the small printed text on the page. Glaring at the page he lifted his intense gaze to meet his father's calm eyes but for a split second he thought his had detected a glimmer of amusement flash across his father's eyes.

"Have you read it?"

"Yes."

"As the will clearly states, your grandfather has instruc-"

"I know what it states but regardless I refuse."

"Sesshomaru, if you refuse to abide by the set of rules your grandfather has made you will be denied your inheritance."

"This is ridiculous."

"It's the truth. Think of it this way, you are the one chosen by your grandfather to fulfill his last wish but it also states that in the situation that you refuse to accept the above terms and your brother InuYasha is able to fulfill them then the inheritance goes to him."

"Is there a time limit?"

"Well, it says that this portion of the will would be active as soon as you turned nineteen and he meant to give you three years to fulfill his request but unfortunately we neglected this part of the will until recently. So technically if you start calculating three years from your nineteenth birthday you still have..."

"Three months."

"Exactly, three whole months. If we begin planning the wedding now we can still make it in time."

"No, I don't wish to be a part of this stupid game."

"Consider carefully my son, if I could choose to hand the reins of the company over to anyone it would be you. I trust you more with the company than any other person. Even your brother InuYasha."

"We'll see. From here on it depends on whether the other party will accept the conditions."

"Then it's up to you to convince them."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn itཀ" Sesshomaru drained his glass of red wine and slammed the empty glass back on the table angrily. "Who does he think his is, trying to force me into an arranged marriage."

"Calm down. If you give up now you'll not only lose your birth right as the successor of Taisho Corporation but you'll also lose to InuYasha. Are you okay with that?" Koga twirled his glass of wine gently between his thumb and forefinger. "Well?"

"No way in hellཀ"

"Then just marry her. You can always get a divorce anytime. It's a win-win situation here."

"You're missing a big factor. Time. I only have until my twenty second birthday."

"Three months, that gives you an ample amount of time, relax. There won't be a problem."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dad, what's wrong you look so down. What happened."

"N-nothing Rin, don't worry about it. I take care of it so concentrate on studying, alright."

Rin felt disturbed as if something was bothering her but she couldn't figure out exactly what. Could it be that dad had gotten fired. No, that couldn't be possible, he had been fired before but unemployment never seemed to bother him before. This time it must have been something serious.

"Ahཀ" Rin yelped as she dropped her cutting knife to inspect the cut on her finger which was oozing with blood.

"Be careful dear. Here, let me look at it." Rin's mother inspected the cut and instantly relaxed when she saw that the cut wasn't serious. "It's fine and it not deep so just clean and bandage it okay."

"Okay."

"What's wrong today Rin, you seem distracted. You keep on dropping plates and dishes. Now you even cut yourself. What's worrying you?"

"It's not about me, it's about dad. He looked so upset but her wouldn't tell me what it was all about, do you know?"

"He refused to tell me about it too so I went through his mail. Although I feel guilty I had to do it."

Rin looked at the mail and gasped. "This is from the bank and it says that they want a payment of ten million by the end of the month."

"A while back your father began trading stocks and he was confident in one particular stock. He borrowed a large sum from the bank to buy a large number of shares of that stock but recently the market value of the stock plummeted leaving him with nothing but a debt of ten million."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me about this sooner."

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it so don't worry about it, we'll definitely get my somehow."

"Mom.. I want to help. I'll drop out of university and work."

"Noཀ Rin you studied hard for so many months to get into your university of choice and now you want to give it all up. You'll ruin your future. Don't do this, besides you graduate next June, there's only one semester left."

Rin sighed, there must be a way to help but what could she possibly do, the payment was due at the end of the month but both her parent's salaries combined along with all their life savings wouldn't even come close to one million.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Koga gave his golf club and few practice swings until he was satisfied with his form. Sesshomaru was busy selecting the right club for himself while a nervous golf caddy waited on them.

"Dismissed." Ordered Sesshomaru icily. Without a word the youth bowed and scampered away trembling. "Pathethic."

"Haཀ What do you expect from a mere golf caddy?"

"More than what we just witnessed."

Koga shrugged at the statement and returned his attention to his golf club.

"How are you planning to pull the wedding off?"

"Don't worry, I have my ways. First I'll need to conduct some detailed research."

"What kind of information are you looking for?"

"Classified information."

"In other words you're digging up some dirt about someone but who?"

"Who, isn't important at this moment but this will be very interesting." Sesshomaru grinned devilishly and made a large golf swing with his platinum club. "Do you remember how you managed to get Kikyo to go to the high school prom with you?"

Koga stood back, his eyes following the path of the golf ball as it travelled over the massive golf course and landed in the distance. For a minute he rubbed his chin thoughtfully as if he were thinking way back into his past. "Yeah, I remember, but I can say that it wasn't one of my proudest achievements in high school. I practically blackmailed Kikyo into going with me that time because of a bet I made with Bankotsu. After she refused to go with me the first time I asked I followed her after school and I found out about her little secret."

"The time Kikyo had an affair with the vice principal, Naraku Onigumo, am I correct."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I used to blackmail her with. In the end I got what I wanted but I didn't get the full satisfaction from the whole thing. Yes, I went to the prom with Kikyo but I wasn't sure it was really worth all that." Koga seemed sombre for a moment before he regained his usual expression. "Wait, what does this have to do with you and your arranged marriage?"

"Everything." Sesshomaru repied.

"You're planning to blackmail the other party into agreeing with the marriage?"

"Not quite. It won't be necessary to resort to blackmail but basically my point was that you were able to make Kikyo abide by your request because you had something as an advantage. You had knowledge and knowledge is power."

"I'm still not quite there, but I think I'm catching on. Okay, let me get this straight, so you intend to use the knowledge you will gather to force the other party into submission."

"Almost, actually I intend to offer her something she doesn't have or maybe even better, something she is desperately in need of."

"An exchange."

"Yes."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

La Café Swiss 3:00 p.m.

"Why exactly did you want to see me for today, Mr. Taisho?"

"Well, since you're so eager to begin I'll cut to the point. Have you heard about the marriage plans your parents have for you?"

"No, what marriage plans?"

"Hm... what a shame."

Suddenly, Rin understood what Sesshomaru was saying but at the same time she felt a surge of anger rise up. "If arranged marriage is what you're hinting then I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken. My parents have always wanted the best for me, they would never force me into an arranged marriage."

"Really? Even if they were desperate?" Rin hesitated as she heard the word desperate leave Sesshomaru's mouth. He knows something thought Rin, but what and how much of an advantage over her would he have from knowing that something.

"I know my parents very well and they would never do anything like that."

"Is that so, for a moment I thought I saw hesitation from you. Are you doubting your parents, having second thoughts perhaps?"

"No, you're wrong, I'll always trust my parents no matter what. Also, if you have something to say then please say it, don't talk about my parents negatively when then haven't done anything wrong."

"Then, let's keep this short and simple. In both my and your grandfather's wills there is a part that explains that there will be a marriage between the two families in order to unite them."

"What exactly does this have to do with me?"

"It means that you and I are arranged to be married."

"That's impossible. I don't have to agree to this-"

"But you will. You see, even if your parents don't force you to marry according to your grandfather's will I am required to do so."

"But I-"

"Before you refuse, I want you to consider carefully. I will offer you 10 million to marry me for a certain length of time before we officially have a divorce. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand very well but I'm not the type of person who will marry for money if that's what you're thinking."

"If you only needed to think for yourself then of course you could refuse the offer but if I'm not mistaken, your father currently carries a debt of 10 million, am I correct?"

"H-how did you know?"

"I have my ways, I didn't get to were I am today by relying on my father's influence." Sesshomaru paused and motioned for a waiter to bring him a cup of black coffee. "Well, have you finished considering?"

Rin contemplated her options but there really weren't many. She could refuse her offer and it would definitely set her conscience at ease because she would be following her own ethics, but it would also mean that she wouldn't be able to help her father clear his debt. On the other hand Sesshomaru had mentioned a divorce so she would be able to use the money to clear her father debt and after the divorce she would be free to marry who ever she wanted. Anyhow, helping her father came first, even if she had to sacrifice herself for a short period of time. "I'll accept your offer."

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and prepared to leave. "Very well then. My lawyer will take care of the details and most likely my father or step mother will arrange a meeting with your parents to set a date for the wedding as soon as possible." Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled out a slip of paper from the pocket of his suit, "And I almost forgot, here." Rin inspected the piece of paper that Sesshomaru had placed on the table more closely. It was a cheque for 10 million. By the time Rin looked up he had already left. He prepared a cheque, which means he must have planned this all along. The nerve!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not bad, not bad at all. Sesshomaru leaned back into the leather seat of his car with satisfaction. In a single day he had signed and sealed contracts for three major multibillion dollar projects for Taisho Corp. To top it all off he had also succeed in making the marriage deal his father was so insistent on, what more could he ask for.

It was close to six o'clock and the sun was beginning to set in the distance creating a warm effect when the sky turned a pleasant shade of tangerine. Sesshomaru continued to drive along the city road until he turned onto another road that lead to the five star seaside hotel where he would be attending another dinner party and signing yet another set of contracts with potential business associates. After parking his convertible in a reserved VIP spot he checked his watch. 5:45 p.m. looks like I'm a few minutes to early. Surprisingly, for once he wasn't in a rush, but originally he had anticipated that he would need more time to deal with Rin Nakamoto than he had actually spent. Sesshomaru weighed his options carefully, if he were to enter the hotel, he could probably grab a light drink before dinner but after the party they would start brining out the heavy liquor and although he could hold his liquor quite well he wasn't immune to getting drunk. Drinking and driving was not an option. Instead Sesshomaru opted to take a walk along the beach to cool off before he decided to make an appearance in the dining hall.

The salty air felt refreshing as it blew against his face and the sound of rolling waves calmed his mind completely tuning out the noises from the city which now seemed distant. It wasn't often that Sesshomaru had time to relax, in fact the last time he truly felt completely free of pressure was his senior year of university. Although many people would argue that the senior year was usually the most pressure he thought otherwise. Things like studying, sports and managing time came to him naturally. While many people struggled through their last year of university rushing to hand in a late thesis or cramming for an exam he breezed through it like it was nothing. After joining his father's company as CEO he was constantly in a rush though, and often his career took up most of his time leaving his no time for his personal life. However, it never actually bothered him and usually he found most women a nuisance anyway. The fact that his father was insisting that he marry one that was chosen for him and not by himself did not help the situation much.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're getting married!?" Rin's parents exclaimed in unison, "To whom?" Rin sighed, she knew that the whole marriage thing was way to sudden and that no matter how hard she tried to explain her parents would fail to understand. Instead she braced herself as the tidal wave of questions swept over her.

"Who is he? What does he look like? What kind of family is he from? How long have the two of you been dating? Why have you suddenly decided to marry? Are you pregnant with his child, is that why you're rushing to marry?"

"No, of course I'm not pregnant. I'm marrying out of love." Lied Rin. Even though Rin had never really lied to her parents before and she knew that giving them this fake reason was in direct conflict with her morals it was necessary. If she had told them the truth saying that she was marrying for the sake of clearing her father's debt he would not tolerate it. In the end, he probably wouldn't even accept the payment and all she was sacrificing would be in vain.

"Well, I suppose marrying out of love is alright, but I think you should have considered more thoroughly. Marriage is a big commitment and it's a huge step that I'm not sure you're ready to take." Rin's mother folded her hands neatly to prevent herself from fidgeting but Rin could easily tell that the way her mother's eyebrows were knotted together that she was really concerned about everything.

Rin looked up when her father spoke," Rin, your mother and I both know that you're a grown up. We can no longer tell you exactly what to do and what not to do anymore. But, we just want you to know that marriage is a big decision that you shouldn't take lightly. Moreover, we thought you weren't ready for marriage. A while back when you went on a match making date we had a talk about this and you told me you weren't ready yet, so why the sudden change?"

Rin's right hand gripped the edge of the underside of the table to hide her nervousness but it wouldn't help much unless she could think of a logical solution and fast." Um... well, you know, love is unpredictable and kind of sudden so sometimes you just change your mind in an instant." Rin winced slightly, at her own statement, she didn't sound confident at all and her reason wasn't concrete at all so her parents probably wouldn't buy it at all.

"Alright dear, we understand, in fact the both of us also made a rash decision when we were younger but we never regretted it, not even once since our marriage. It's really hard to find someone you like so you should treasure it." Relief flowed through Rin as her mother ended the conversation but Rin couldn't be completely relaxed yet, she still had to get her father to accept the 10 million.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later

"Sesshomaru. You were successful I see."

"Yes, I was."

"Invite Rin over for dinner, your stepmother has been dying to meet her."

"When?"

"Sometime this week, Izayoi is getting impatient since I promised her a while ago."

"Very well."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3: Time to Tie the Knot

La Café Swiss 4:00 p.m.

"I have to what?" Rin gaped, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

"Yes, you heard me." Sesshomaru's left eyebrow twitched as he noticed Rin's expression, "Stop that, you look like a fish or do you crave attention so badly that you're doing it intentionally?"

"No, of course not. I just... never mind." Rin sighed and decided to drink her coffee instead.

"As I was saying, my step mother wishes to meet with you and your family to make the wedding preparations as soon as possible."

Rin finished her coffee and set the empty cup back on top of it's saucer. "It's too soon, my parents won't be able to accept it. The other day I told them about getting married and already they're overly suspicious, we need to proceed cautiously."

"Regardless of the current situation with your parents you'll have to handle it. However the date has already been set."

"What!?" Rin nearly gagged. "How could you decide something so important without consulting me first? Do you even know that a woman's most important day is their wedding day?"

Despite Rin's outburst Sesshomaru remained completely calm. "Are you done?" Rin remained silent as she scanned the room and found that she had attracted the attention of an audience of at least twenty or more people. "I thought so, but first let' get this straight, I have not yet arranged or set a date for the wedding, I was referring to the dinner which my step mother wishes to invite your family to this Saturday. Secondly, I will give you the freedom to decide what it is exactly that you want for the wedding, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Now other than that. Our parents are completely in the dark about our little agreement, am I correct?" Rin nodded.

"Then, let's hope it stays that way, because if for some reason this gets out, the newspaper headlines won't look pretty."

"Okay, what else, are you about to ask me to act like we're a loving couple in front of our parents?"

"Hm... so you aren't completely slow. Yes, that was what I was getting to."

"Look, even if you want to pretend, there's a limit to how much you can act. There are things that take time and frankly, I don't even know you well enough to act like we have something in common."

"Which is why I've prepared this." Sesshomaru pulled out two pieces of paper and unfolded them in front of Rin.

"What is this, is it some sort of weird survey or something?"

"No, it's not a weird survey, this will be your review sheet."

"Huh?"

"Remember, a while ago you were constantly complaining about not even knowing enough to fool our parents so this will help us overcome that hurdle in the least amount of time possible."

"..."

"Just answer the questions of the sheet." Sesshomaru, pulled out a expensive cross pen and slapped it on the table. "Use this."

"Okay... let's see, the first question is... what are your favourite activities or hobbies? Um... let me think about this carefully."

"Promptness would be much appreciated." Replied Sesshomaru, glancing briefly at his diamond encrusted Rolex.

"Well, excuse me for being slow and wasting your precious time, but if I'm not mistaken on a test you want correct answers right?"

"Accuracy is indeed important but you forgot to anticipate an important factor, time. If you fail to complete the test in time there isn't really a point, now is there?" Rin grumbled irritably, he had proved his point.

"You'll know about me once I finish filling this paper out but how am I supposed to understand you?"

"I gave you two pieces of paper, the first one is the one which you are most diligently completing for me, the other sheet contains my already completed answers." How, sarcastic of him thought Rin, she was absolutely certain she heard him put an emphasis on the word diligently for the sake of mocking her. So she was working a bit slowly, but so what, a person needed to think right?

For the next thirty minutes, Rin worked at a steady pace without any breaks in between. Finally, when she got to the tenth and last question she hesitated, not sure what to write.

"Why are you stopping?" Prompted Sesshomaru.

"Well, it seems you've made a slight mistake, there are only a bunch of lines under number ten."

"Yes, number then is where we create the story of how we first met."

"H-huh? What do you mean how we first met. We first met when our parents arranged for us to attend some matchmaking disaster. It's not exactly the most romantic encounter a person could ask for, really."

"Well, the other option is writing a story about how I proposed to you. This is important because knowing my step mother she's bound to ask about it."

"How you proposed? That's easy, you gave me a contract and bribed me with a ten million dollar cheque because of your late grandfather's will. I think that just about sums it up, isn't it eventful?"

Sesshomaru flinched noticeably at Rin's high pitched tone of voice. She was making it obvious that she was purposely mocking him but he did not allow his ice mask to break and suppressed his anger. "Use your imagination, my dear, or even better. You can even describe your dream wedding from your little fantasies dating back to your adolescent years. Something about late night walks on the beach or the most popular one, a romantic candle lit dinner in the restaurant of a five star hotel."

Rin found that she suddenly had trouble suppressing her sudden urge to douse him with her cup of coffee. Then she also realized that showing her aggravation would be letting him win. "No, as you'll find I'm a bit different compared to other women but since you're in such a big rush I'll just jot this down for you to refer to later." Rin knew that if she stayed around while he read about her little fantasy that she would most likely also hear him mock it and that was the one thing that she wanted the least.

Sesshomaru merely shrugged in response, if that's what she wanted he would gladly oblige as long as it would help him leave faster hopefully in time for his conference at six thirty.

"Done."

"Very well then, take the sheet with my answers home to study for Saturday, I'll pick you up and take you to my father's mansion by six o'clock. Don't forget, formal dress."

"Yes, oh mighty lord."

"Make sure you don't bring that type of sarcasm to the dinner."

"You needn't worry about that, I was had a proper upbringing, I would never embarrass my parents."

"Well see about that, waiter, cheque." Although it seemed like a request it felt more like a command judging by the tone of his voice. Rin decided it was time she left before something ugly happened so she finished her cup of coffee and prepared to leave.

As Rin got up to leave a waiter brought Sesshomaru the bill which frankly, Sesshomaru himself did not even bother to look at. Instead he tossed five thousand yen's worth of bills onto the waiter's tray.

"I trust that should be enough."

"Er... yes, more than enough." Stammered the waiter nervously.

Sesshomaru straightened his metallic blue tie and began to walk towards the exit of the café.

"Sir, your change." Called the young waiter.

"No need. I don't carry loose change."

Rin almost snorted, the arrogance Sesshomaru had just displayed was unbelievable even for a wealthy tycoon such as himself. If his parents were even half as arrogant as he was she had no idea how she would manage to put up with them. Eventually they'd succeed in driving her off the edge into insanity probably.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday Afternoon 2:00 p.m.

Rin was shopping with two of her best friends as usual on a Saturday afternoon like any other. Ever since junior high the three of them had been inseparable and they had even swore that there would be no secrets between them. Although Rin had made a formal agreement with Sesshomaru she thought that her friendship meant even more to her than a promise she had made two weeks ago when she had made a pact with Kagome and Ayame for approximately eight years and counting. She had only kept her little secret from them for two weeks but already she felt laden with guilt from keeping it from them at all.

"Hey Rin, Kagome and I are going to have a karaoke party at Keigo's karaoke bar tonight. Wanna come along, I heard there will be lots of awesome guys there. Kind of like a big group date. It'll be fun right Kagome?"

"Yeah Rin, definitely, and you should release some of the pent up exam stress you've been having. You don't really have much else to do now that you're done studying anyway. Ayame's right about one thing, it's time you met some guys."

"O-," Rin hesitated, as a thought popped into her head, Saturday night... wait a minute she was supposed to go meet Sesshomaru's parents that night and she already told her parents too, how could she forget. "Sorry, I've got some plans."

"That's okay, maybe next time Rin." Ayame smiled.

Just then Rin remembered something very important, Sesshomaru had mentioned something about formal dress, she needed a dress and fast.

"Hey Ayame, Kagome I feel like going dress shopping, so let's check out some of the sales at our favourite stores."

"Sure." Replied Kagome and Ayame in unison. If it was something that both girls loved equally it was shopping anytime, anywhere.

"So where should we start?" Ayame adjusted her Gucci sunglasses and scanned the busy streets of the shopping district.

"Well, there's a shop with nice dresses a block down from here that would suit you nicely Rin but the prices are on the pricey side of things." Replied Kagome.

"I guess I can splurge a bit."

"That's great, let's go then." Kagome grabbed both Ayame's hand and Rin's hand while marching in the direction of the dress shop.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Woah!" Ayame stared at the racks and racks of endless dresses all over the store.

"I know, this place his amazing." Muttered Rin. There were dresses ranging from summer dresses to formal ball gowns of different assortments and varieties. Everywhere she looked there were dresses. However she was pretty sure Kagome wasn't lying about the price ranges being on the high side.

"Come on Rin, try some of them on." Urged Kagome.

Pretty soon the three of them had selected three dresses of different colour and style for Rin to try on. A black cocktail dress with simple silvery scroll work along the collar, an emerald dress with a low "V" neck and spaghetti straps without sleeves and a layered bright red strapless dress.

"Are you done yet?" Inquired Kagome from the bench outside the changing stall.

"Yeah."

"It looks wonderful." Complimented Ayame. After trying on each of the three selected dresses it was a tough decision because both Ayame and Kagome insisted that they all looked outstanding on her but in the end they settle for the emerald dress. Mainly because it was affordable and the fact that she didn't want to appear "showy" if she wore the shorter red dress but also because the black dress was far too long and Rin had no experience walking in something of that sort. Which meant that the mid-length emerald dress would be her ideal choice costing only seven thousand and five hundred yen in total.

"So... you still haven't told us why you've decided to purchase a dress all or a sudden." Questioned Kagome.

"Yep, have you got yourself a hot date tonight or what?" Joked Ayame cheerfully.

"No, not really, just a formal dinner party that my family was invited to that's all." Replied Rin, cautiously, she tried to appear casual to avoid making her friends suspicious.

"Okay then." Rin breathed a sigh of relief that neither of them suspected a thing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

6:00 p.m. (Nakamoto Residence)

Rin decided to keep to the basics instead of choosing to go with something fancy. Rin brushed her hair to let it flow freely and wore no jewellery except for a bracelet that Kagome had given her on her eighteenth birthday which consisted of a silver chain with a green stone embedded in it. As a finishing touch Rin wore her silver sandal-like heels with straps that circled her ankles.

At six o'clock sharp the door bell sounded alerting Rin of Sesshomaru's arrival. He's a punctual one thought Rin. Rin's father and mother were already prepared and dressed nicely in their finest clothing. A black dress with matching heels for her mother and a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie for her father. Since Rin's father was the first to reach the door he answered it.

"You must be..."

"Sesshomaru Taisho, Rin's fiancee. I'm here to escort the three of you to my father's residence for dinner tonight."

"Oh, Rin and her mother will be down shortly."

A few minutes later Rin and her mother arrived at the door to follow Sesshomaru to the limousine parked in front of their house. However something struck Rin as strange since she had never recalled Sesshomaru having ever asked for her address at all. Well, maybe he just searched an address book reasoned Rin.

Once they were all seated comfortably in the wide leather seats of the limousine Sesshomaru ordered the chauffeur to begin driving to his father's mansion. It seemed forever as Rin peered out the windows watching as the car approached the suburbs just on the outskirts of the bustling city. Rin began to notice that the houses that they passed seemed to grow steadily in size and grandeur. Soon, they arrived at the gates of an enormous mansion which seemed to extend into the distance. The chauffeur quickly dialled a number on his cell phone and requested that the gates open before the heavy steel gates began to swing open gradually until there was enough space for the limo to pass through efficiently.

Somehow the sheer size of the mansion caused Rin to feel a sense of anxiety. Growing up in regular residential areas of Tokyo Rin had always been accustomed to smaller houses. Ayame's house was quite large in size compared to her own but even Ayame's house was nowhere near the size of the massive mansion which now stood before her. For the first time in her life Rin felt anxious beyond compare and the fact that the vastness of the mansion made her feel very small only added to her anxiety.

Author's note: Usually when yen is converted into dollars the decimal is moved to the left two places. Like a hundred yen would be about a dollar but unfortunately this isn't that accurate and is just an estimate. Comments are welcome and any suggestions as well.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4: Meet the In-Laws

"Sesshomaru sama, we have arrived." Replied the chauffeur with a robotic voice as he held the door open for his master.

Without a single word, Sesshomaru got out of the limousine and began to walk up the grand staircase which led to the main door. The main door was actually a enormous set of double doors with intricate floral designs engraved into the white wood and two columns supporting the cover above the entrance. Rin and her parents left the limousine hesitantly and followed Sesshomaru to the grand double doors of the mansion, coming to a halt next to him. Immediately a middle-aged man with a cleanly trimmed mustache and a freshly ironed black suit greeted them politely after opening the door.

Rin's father instantly extended his right hand in a friendly gesture and proceeded to greet him. "Nice to meet you er- Mr. Taisho. This is a pleasure." After a moment Rin's father realized that the man had not shaken his hand and a confused expression was displayed on his face, yet the man merely gave him a blank uninterested stare.

"I'm afraid there's some sort of mistake sir, I am Kenji Koetsuji, the butler in service to the Taisho family. Mr. Taisho is my esteemed employer." Sesshomaru stood back and appeared slightly amused at the startled reactions Rin's parents had but Rin on the other hand had grown somewhat accustomed to the extravagant lifestyle that the Taishos enjoyed. Based on Sesshomaru's attitude she had anticipated something of this sort, after all, how could such a wealthy family be without servants.

"Well er- I'm- my deepest apologies Mr. Koetsuji, I didn't know so I just assumed, but please accept my apology." Rin's father stepped back abashed.

"No sir, it is I who is at fault. I should have formally introduced myself earlier to prevent a misunderstanding." The butler bowed respectfully and turned to Sesshomaru. "Young master, your father has already arranged for dinner but he wished to discuss some main details with your fiancee's family members before commencing the dinner."

"Yes, I understand." Sesshomaru replied curtly as he stepped through the entrance and into the hall. Rin followed closely along with her parents whom were awestruck by the fancy architecture and numerous valuable possessions lining the walls. The floor of the hall was perfectly covered with checkered tiles of black and white marble which shone so brightly that Rin was certain she would be able to see her reflection in the marble. Along the walls Rin spotted many famous works of artists such as Van Gogh, Donatello, Bronelleschi and even Michelangelo. These paintings alone must have cost a fortune, no wonder my father's ten million dollar debt didn't even faze him in the least. I'm almost certain that any one of these paintings in this household will cost over a hundred million easily, thought Rin.

"Please follow me," instructed the butler as he proceeded to stride down the hall," the master has looked forward to this much anticipated meeting." Finally after what seemed like an endless amount of walking the group came to an abrupt halt as the butler slowed to a stop and extended his right hand, gesturing for them to enter the living room.

Inutaisho and Izayoi both sat next to each other with their legs crossed neatly and their hands folded in their laps. In fact they appeared so perfect that they instilled an impression of perfection upon Rin and her parents. Now it all made sense to Rin, how Sesshomaru was perfect in every aspect, with parents which literally gave off a vibe of supremacy it was given that their son would be expected to be the same. As Rin's parents approached them Inutaisho and his wife stood to offer their greeting and exchange pleasantries. Both fathers shook hands with parallelled enthusiasm and both mother's exchanged small bows of acknowledgement.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Taisho, my name is Kensuke Nakamoto."

"Not at all, the pleasure is all mine Mr. Nakamoto. Your daughter is very beautiful and well mannered as well."

"Yes, she has been raised by wonderful parents." Complimented Izayoi.

"Thank you." Replied both Rin's mother and father.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, you must all be tired from all this standing, please take a seat." Indicated Inutaisho as he gestured towards the expensive leather sofas casually.

"Now, since we're all here I think my husband and I will be frank. It might prove to make this matter more simple." Reasoned Izayoi.

"Yes, we understand completely." Kensuke and his wife nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time that Sesshomaru and Rin set a date for the wedding, since there are many things that will require Sesshomaru's time and attention during the spring so it might be best to have a wedding in a month or so." Explained Izayoi as she considered several options.

"My wife and I were considering the thirty first of January for the wedding since Sesshomaru will be having his annual vacation around that time which will be suitable for their honeymoon."

"Well, we're fine but." Rin's father paused trying to find the right words," It all depends on Rin." Finished her mother.

"Ah, I see. Rin, is there any objection to hosting the wedding on the thirty first or perhaps there is a specific date you would prefer?" Inquired Inutaisho.

Glancing quickly at Sesshomaru, Rin decided to agree since the look in Sesshomaru's eyes suggested that things would become complicated if she didn't come to a decision soon. "The thirty first sounds good."

"Wonderful, but unfortunately the next few weeks will be rushed since there are only three weeks until the wedding and there are so many things to plan. For example, catering, location, music, and the most important of all the wedding dress and bridesmaid gowns." The list continued to grow as Izayoi counted off more and more things that required planning.

"Dear, perhaps you would like to continue this discussion over dinner."

"Yes, I suppose that would be necessary wouldn't it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

As everyone took their seats by the dining room table Sesshomaru brushed past Rin and whispered into her ear, "Prepare yourself, it begins now."

Confused, Rin took her seat and smoothed her dress of wrinkles before placing her hands in her lap. What could Sesshomaru possibly have meant when he said "it".

Suddenly, several servants dressed identically in maid uniforms emerged from a side door in the dining room which Rin guessed led to the kitchen. Each servant carried a tray covered with a silver top which they removed as they arrived at the table to distribute the appetizers.

Soon, everyone had begun to drink their clam chowder in silence except for the occasional clink of silverware against a porcelain bowl. Deciding to break the silent atmosphere, Izayoi asked a question, "Rin, dear, how did Sesshomaru propose to you? I'm very curious as to how."

"Um... well," Then Rin remembered what Sesshomaru had said at the café several days ago. _Make a story up for how we met or how I proposed. _This was why, now she finally understood the reason. "Well, we were at the top of Tokyo tower one evening on the night of a meteor shower and on the side of a building by the Tokyo tower there were lights that formed words." Izayoi leaned forward on her elbows, in interest, "What did they say?"

"They said : Rin, will you marry me? With Sesshomaru's name underneath it."

"How romantic, but at the same time it's rather surprising."

"Now that I think of it, you're right dear, Sesshomaru isn't the romantic type." Commented Inutaisho. Rin cringed, although she had invented a touching story that could be enacted in a drama she had forgotten that a person such as Sesshomaru would not resort to such methods even if he were extremely desperate. Anyone who knew Sesshomaru could tell that it was obvious his personality did not match the story she had just told. "Well, sometimes it's hard to say since people in love will act differently and even foolishly sometimes, just like when I was young. I recall having that same feeling." Inutaisho swirled his wine in his cup before taking a small sip of the ice wine.

"Well, I suppose that would explain it then." For the rest of the dinner, Izayoi refrained from asking other questions, much to Rin's relief and instead they all enjoyed a pleasant meal without interruptions.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later as dessert was being served Izayoi became talkative again and inquired about Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship some more. Rin answered most questions as simply as possible, often with single word answers as much as possible to avoid making mistakes. If Sesshomaru's story didn't match with hers it would arouse suspicion especially since this wedding was so sudden.

"Rin dear," said Izayoi as she finished the last of her Tiramisu and gently placed her fork on the empty plate, "I was wondering when it would be a good time for you to start with the pre-wedding preparations. After all, everything at a wedding has to be perfect you know, because a woman only gets one chance at this experience."

"Yeah, I absolutely understand." But, it probably doesn't matter if the one you marrying isn't the love of your life. The ceremony is only the ceremony but the important part is the joy of being able to spend the rest of your days married to someone you love. If she really did love Sesshomaru then even if the cake, the wedding gown and everything else went wrong she would still smile but this was reality. She had no feelings for Sesshomaru, and the same went for him, and the only reason she was going through with this was to prevent her father from having to declare personal bankruptcy.

"Wonderful, so I was thinking that we'd start small with the basics, like the venue and the invitations. When do you have time?'

"Um... I guess on the weekends like Sunday when I'm not taking classes at the university or anything."

"I see, then I have a courier bring you some important details for the wedding and things you should go over, it shouldn't take too much of your time but please do take a peek at it."

Rin nodded and returned her gaze to her unfinished Tiramisu but found that she no longer had an appetite. Instead Rin pushed the unfinished plate away from her and asked to be excused. Rin couldn't eat anymore because she was beyond full, and she was full of something she could never digest, guilt. Izayoi was overjoyed and even her parents were starting to accept the fact but she felt that it was all wrong and everything was in a turmoil. Could she ever break the news to her parents. Whichever method she chose it would not be a comfortable one, she could already envision the looks of disappointment on her parents faces. Rin sighed.

"Rin, are you alright?"

"Hm... uh, yes I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

"Not at all," replied Izayoi, "this room is quite stuffy at times, why don't you take a relaxing stroll outside the back in the gardens, it will help relieve the stress and fatigue."

Rin was in no mood to admire glamourous rose gardens but she did need some air. "Yes, thank you I think I'd like that."

"Rin, be careful in the rose gardens, it's awfully easy to get lost especially at night since you don't know your way around them all that well." Advised Inutaisho.

"Wait, I have an idea," suggested Izayoi," why don't we have Sesshomaru accompany Rin?"

"That's a convenient solution since they must be dying to spend some time together alone, then it's decided." Inutaisho clapped his hands together cheerfully.

In the end it was decided that Inutaisho and her father visit the billiard room for a leisurely match of pool while found themselves something to do in the kitchen.

"Get up," ordered Sesshomaru briskly, "weren't you desperately in need of some fresh air?" If a normal person had asked the question it would have been an act of kindness or concern but since this was Sesshomaru, it sounded more like mockery.

"I'm coming." Replied Rin as she left the table hastily to catch up with Sesshomaru's brisk pace.

Despite the fact that Sesshomaru was her companion Rin found that the rose gardens were exactly as Izayoi had said they were. They were a place of relaxation and enjoyment, where a person could unwind and release their daily stress. Except Sesshomaru was there to ruin her moment.

"Wasn't that a touching story."

"Why thank you, I don't suppose you could have planned something of a higher calibre?"

"As a matter of fact, I could have but I won't because it isn't in my best interest."

"Then I suppose the only thing that interests you is your grandfather's will then."

"Don't push your luck, don't forget the fact that you're also gaining from this so accept it. Besides it's a win-win situation. Your father's debt is cleared and I won't lay a finger on you. After the divorce you'll live your life the way you want, what more could you ask for?"

"You think that all that matters is numbers don't you, you don't even consider the feelings of other. Have you ever thought that you mother would be disappointed that you deceived her to acquire the inheritance from your grandfather's will. How would she feel?"

"I wouldn't know because I wouldn't care to know and don't ever refer to her as my mother ever again. She is a disgrace to the Taisho family, she doesn't deserve to bear the Taisho name. Even just having her in my presence disgusts me to no extent."

Rin was taken aback, "I- I don't understand what you mean. She's your mother."

"No, that woman may be many things including conniving, sinister and artificial but she is most definitely not my mother."

"Even if she isn't you biological mother shouldn't you at least respect her as you step mother, she married your father."

"Yes, she may be married to my father but she doesn't even deserve the title and respect due for the position of step mother."

"I don't know what kind of upbringing you've had or what conditions you were raised under but I was taught that respecting your elders and a priority."

Immediately Sesshomaru stopped mid step and whirled around to face Rin with a furious face," I'll say this once only, so listen carefully, even after our wedding you are to stay clear of my personal life. That includes any business transactions I make or anything else, which includes my personal history, is that understood?"

"I get it, steer clear from you personal space right? Alright, I agree, but at the same time I hope that you can honour your part of the deal and never interfere with my life."

"Easily done."

"Fine then, it's decided."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

By ten o'clock p.m. Rin and her parents had decided to leave. Izayoi and Inutaisho, being the two polite hosts had escorted them to the front entrance with promises of staying in touch and contacting them soon to finalize things for the upcoming wedding. Both of them stood on the steps and waved as the limousine sped down the endlessly long stretch of driveway.

That night Rin was left with many thoughts on her mind, even as she slept. How would she be able to tell her parents the truth of this whole fiasco and would they ever place their trust in her ever again afterwards. Trust was and still is an interesting thing, it takes forever to build but can be destroyed within a few hours or even a few minutes. Also, would she be able to view marriage the same way as before after her planned divorce or would it change the way she thought. After laying awake sleeplessly for hours Rin fell into a torturous sleep full of tossing and turning.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Thanks to those that took the time to read this story. Also, I might consider adding a preview for the next chapter at the end of each chapter from now on so please give me an opinion. Suggestions for improving the story would be great too.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5: Down the Aisle

Rin_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin sat on the side of a large oval table next to Izayoi, staring hard at the wedding catalogue spread out in front of her. Rin had always imagined her dream wedding would be with her soul mate but apparently it wouldn`t be happening anytime soon judging by the way her life was becoming increasingly more warped everyday. A) because she was getting married to Sesshomaru, ice prince and egoistic CEO of Taisho Corporation. B) also because she was being forced into this predicament since her father owed a debt of ten million.

" Rin," Izayoi asked, "what colour do you think the table cloths should be?" When Rin didn't respond to Izayoi's sudden inquiry she became seriously concerned. "Rin, dear, did you and Sesshomaru have a lover's spat?"

"Uh..."

"I understand if you don't feel like talking about it, but I hope you'll be able to resolve this soon. After all, the wedding will be here in the blink of an eye."

"Uh... yeah, I suppose so." Rin honestly respected Izayoi as a woman but this time her intuition was way off the mark. In fact, it surprised Rin how everyone could believe that she and Sesshomaru, people from two different dimensions were actually a couple.

"Well, anyways, let's get back to where we were... which colour do you prefer for the bridesmaid's dresses?" Rin scanned the colour palettes in the bridal brochure for several minutes before deciding on a bright blend of cream and pink.

"Excellent choice," complimented Izayoi.

For the remainder of the day, Rin and Izayoi went through countless brochures and wedding pamphlets deciding on venues, colour schemes, decor and entertainment for the guests. By the time night arrived, Rin was more tired than imaginable and she was almost ready to collapse.

"Now," announced Izayoi full of enthusiasm," it's time to sign the wedding invitations." Rin's eyes widened as she glanced at the pile of cards Izayoi had dropped on the table." Oh, I almost forgot," Izayoi murmured as she rushed into the kitchen and returned triumphantly with an even larger stack that would put the pile on the table to shame," These must also be signed."

"How... many are there?" Rin muttered dazed, " There must be at least five hundred or more."

"Technically there are eight hundred ninety seven in total, dear." Corrected Izayoi cheerfully.

"Oh..."

"Sesshomaru has already signed each and every card here personally already so now they're only awaiting your signature before we package them and ship them to our guests."

"How long did this take Sesshomaru?" Surely if Sesshomaru was such a busy person her wouldn't spend days signing cards, would he?"

"Oh... only about three hours."

"Only three hours, is that humanly possible?"

"Well, let's just say that Sesshomaru is insanely efficient with his work." Rin sighed, if Sesshomaru took three hours it would probably take her a whole day if not more.

"Izayoi, it's getting late so I should probably be heading back."

"Of course, I'm terribly sorry, I was just over excited since it's not everyday that I get to help plan my step son's wedding."

"Okay, no problem."

"Oh, Rin I almost forgot, tomorrow is Tuesday is it not?"

"Yes, it is why?"

"Sesshomaru will pick you up from your school campus and both of you will make a trip to the bridal shop to select your wedding attire. You'll also be taking photos there too."

"Alright, thanks Izayoi. Bye!"

"Bye." Rin rushed out the front double doors and entered the limousine which was waiting for her in the circular drive of the mansion. During the ride home Rin tried to think of a method to finish signing close to nine hundred wedding cards in her already packed schedule.

Sesshomaru_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So, you're seriously going throught with this?" Koga muttered.

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Sesshomaru irritably.

"No, guess not."

"I would avoid this scenario if I could, but if I left grandfather's precious assets to the likes of Inuyasha he'd squander them without a second thought."

"Guess so, but marriage?"

"Drastic measures must be taken to prevent the company from falling into Inuyasha's incapable hands. If something unfortunate were to happen to Taisho Corp. the result could prove fatal for Japan's economy. Besides, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Well, at least you have her on contract. As long as you stick to the limitations on the contract you'll be totally fine."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Rin_____________________________________________________________________________________________

``Therefore the law states that..." Rin could hear her law professor droning on about his lecture topic as usual and was struggling to take the necessary notes instead of falling asleep but it was challenging. Even more challenging than usual, since she had spent the majority of last night signing an endless stack of wedding invites which sadly hadn't diminished even after her valiant efforts. Rin was certain there were at least five hundred more to go. 'So tired.' Thought Rin. Slowly but gradually Rin subconsciously began to drift off into a soft slumber...

_Rin could hear the wedding song playing on the grand piano of the church as she strode down the aisle. When she arrived at the altar the priest began his long speech. _

_"Do you, Rin Nakamoto, take this man as your lawful husband?"_

_"I do."_

_"Now, the groom may kiss the bride."_

_"That won't be necessary, she's only in it for the money." Mocked Sesshomaru just loudly enough for the whole audience to hear. Rin's head spun as Sesshomaru's tone of mockery echoed around the walls of the church. 'How could he, I thought he was supposed to keep this a secret.'_

_"Are you serious? Oh my god I thought Rin was totally above all that." Hushed whispers and accusations flew rampant and Sesshomaru fixed her with an murderous glare. Rin's heart sank even further as her gaze flew over to the pew where her mother and father sat. Her mother's head was in her hands and she was trembling with sobs. Her father had placed a comforting arm around her mother's shoulders and as he turned his gaze towards Rin she felt guilty beyond comparison. The look of disappointment in her father's eyes surpassed everything in terms of emotional pain._

_"No... no... I-I can explain."_

"Well then, if you can explain this question then please do."

"Huh?" Rin rubbed her bleary eyes and scanned the room. 'What? Why am I in the lecture hall? Wasn't I just in the church a minute ago?'

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand the meaning of "huh". It would be helpful if you could elaborate perhaps." The professor raised an eyebrow and stared at her expectantly.

"Um..." Suddenly the boy next to her slid his notebook in front of Rin and tapped a spot on the open page with the tip of his pencil.

"Read it." Whispered the boy.

"The accused cannot be sued twice for the same crime due to double jeopardy."

The professor stiffed noticeably, "Yes, that his correct."

'Close' Rin breathed a sigh of relief as the professor turned his attention away from her and continued on with the rest of the lecture.

"Thanks." Whispered Rin as she looked next to her at her saviour.

"No problem." Smiled the boy. Rin noticed that he had nice eyes, a bluish shade with a darker shade in the centre which seemed to sparkle when he smiled. He had a nice smile too and somehow even though she had no idea who he was she felt like she was well acquainted with him.

Suddenly the bell rang, jolting Rin from her revelry. The boy next to her began to pack everything into his tote bag and in the blink of an eye he was half way to the exit.

"Wait." Called Rin.

"Is something wrong?"

"Um... I don't even know your name."

"Oh... Kohaku, Kohaku Taijiya. Yours?"

"R-Rin, Rin Nakamoto. Thanks again for earlier."

"No problem, the pleasure's all mine. See you around."

"Yeah, see you." Rin watched as Kohaku waved before spinning around and darting out the door with his laptop case hanging from his left shoulder. 'If I weren't getting married to Sesshomaru I would totally fall for him. Then again, when the contract finishes then she'd be free anyway, so maybe, just maybe she had a chance.'

Sesshomaru_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You're late."

"Huh?"

"According to my schedule, you should have been out by 3:30p.m."

Rin stared at the digital clock of the porsche which now read 3:45p.m "Oh... well it doesn't make a difference. I mean it's only fifteen minutes right?"

"Au contraire, do you even have any idea how much fifteen minutes of my time his worth?"

"No, and I couldn't care less."

"What kind of attitude is that? When you become an official lawyer do you also intend to treat your clients in such a manner? I can ensure you, if you do that, your career will end with an early retirement." Rin looked away, 'Okay, so he kind of hit the mark.'

"Fine, I'll try to be more punctual next time around. Are you satisfied, your majesty?"

Sesshomaru countered Rin's retort with a sardonic laugh. "Let's hope for both your sake and my own that there won't be a next time."

"Sure."

"Hurry up and get in the car. We're already behind schedule."

At the bridal shop

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama, you must be here for you fitting. Right this way." Sesshomaru turned down a wide corridor and followed a skinny man into a room marked with a VIP symbol. 'Of course, how could I have forgotten. Surely, I hadn't expected Sesshomaru to do his fitting with commoners such as myself here in the main room.

"Rin!" Ayame and Kagome's voices could be heard through the entire shop causing the other customers and employees to cringe.

"What are you two doing here?"

"The bridal shop called yesterday saying that the bridesmaid dresses were set and they scheduled a fitting for us today."

"That's great, I've always wanted to try out wedding gowns with the both of you."

"We're glad." Said Kagome giving Rin a tight hug.

"Ahem," Rin, Kagome and Ayame turned around and found themselves facing a employee holding and measuring tape along with a clip board."Am I interrupting something?" Inquired the woman politely."

"Um... no, not really."

"Then would you like to start by trying the dresses on?"

"Sure."

"There are three stalls marked and reserved for you. The stall with the number two on it will be the stall with the wedding gown in it for the bride. May I ask which of you is the bride?"

"Oh, I am." Replied Rin.

"Okay, great, after you've put on the dress and I've made the necessary adjustments I'll have my assistant lead you to the photo studio down the hall for you wedding pictures."

"Uh..."

"Oh, and don't worry about makeup. We have a professional stylist at the studio which is in charge of doing all the makeup."

"Okay then."

Rin, Kagome and Ayame headed into each of their stalls to try on their dresses. After much debating and jumping around with excitement the female employee, Ariko, returned with her measuring tape in hand to mark down any alterations that had to be made. Surprisingly, there were not many and instead Ariko decided to fix them on the spot with her needle and thread.

Afterwards, Ariko brought a tray containing a broad variety of accessories ranging from necklaces to earrings to tiaras. After choosing a suitable set for Rin, Kagome and Ayame helped Rin put them on. Kagome and Ayame stood back to admire their handiwork and even Ariko insisted that Rin looked absolutely stunning.

"These accessories are beautiful but they're a bit lavish don't you think? Besides, I won't even be able to keep any of them. I mean I have no way of affording them." Sighed Rin, as she glanced at the price tags.

"You won't have to," replied Ariko, "everything has been prepared and paid for by Mr. Taisho your fiancee. I remember Mrs. Taisho insisting that he order the deluxe package so the accessories and shoes are included."

"Really?" Ariko nodded. 'Thank you Izayoi.' Thought Rin silently.

Sesshomaru_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers against the surface of a glass table in the photography studio of the bridal shop. He had long since lost his patience after waiting a full hour and the repetitive excuses the employees kept on using were getting on his nerves. In fact, they had said them so many times that Sesshomaru could memorize their phrasing word for word but then again, with his photographic memory he memorized anything after seeing it or hearing it just once which only irritated him even more. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as yet another assistant came bounding towards him, probably to offer him refreshments and to insist that Rin would be down "momentarily" even if she had no idea when Rin would be entirely ready.

"What is it?" Growled Sesshomaru making his question sound like an order.

"Er..." the startled assistant retreated a few steps before continuing, "I was just, um, actually Miss Rin has just finished selecting her accessories and will be down in three minutes."

"About time." As Sesshomaru relaxed slightly and turned his attention to his watch the assistant decided to inconspicuously slip away quietly before anything unfortunate happened.

Several minutes later another female employee threw the double doors of the photography studio open and led Rin into the room. Although Sesshomaru did not want to admit it, he knew that Rin looked incredibly attractive but he would never tell her that as long as he lived.

Rin's gown fit her curves perfectly like a second skin and the dress, although quite long, fit Rin perfectly allowing Rin to stride gracefully. Her hair was left flowing after being slightly curled creating a wavy effect with Rin's long hazel tresses. Rin also wore long white gloves which reached until her elbows, along with a simple pink diamond necklace in the shape of a rose around her slender neck. To Sesshomaru's relief they decided to refrain from using layers upon layers of makeup and instead chose to only use a bit of powder and pink blush which became a beautiful combination with Rin's long eye lashes forming a natural effect.

"How do I look?"

"Acceptable." Replied Sesshomaru apathetically.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No...no...no. This isn't working out," ranted the photographer with exasperation," You're not capturing the feeling."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and fixed the overly exaggerated photographer with a cold stare causing the assistants to shudder visibly, although the actual photographer himself was unaware of the chilling feeling in the room. "And what kind of feeling are you trying to portray exactly which requires you to waste so much of my time?"

"Well, I believe a wedding is a time of celebration but judging by the body language and the expressions both you and your fiancee have in these photos it appears as if both of you are mourning the death of a family member."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Look, I could care less how the wedding photos turn out. If there's something you are unsatisfied with then edit it with your computer and stop wasting my time."

"Well, I'd like to edit the photos but it goes against my own ethics and I also promised Mrs. Taisho that I'd take heartwarming photos of the both of you together."

'I should have known, Izayoi was the criminal mastermind in this.' Thought Sesshomaru bitterly. "Fine then, tell me what it is that you want me to do and I'll do everything which I deem reasonable to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Well then," the photographer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, " why don't we start with the poses."

"Um... what's wrong with our pose now?" Asked Rin confused. Rin was standing next to Sesshomaru approximately a metre adjacent to him, holding a bouquet of a dozen pink roses in her hands.

"For starters, this isn't exactly the kind of pose you see in wedding photos. It's too cold and depressing. The both of you ought to be in a more intimate pose which hints your relationship as lovers."

Sesshomaru stiffened at the two words: intimate and lovers. He was not about to show any signs of affection towards Rin even if they were fake.

"I know, Mr. Taisho, please place your arms around Miss Rin's waist and hold her tightly as if you were... cuddling a stuffed bear."

Rin nearly choked with peals of laughter, the mental image of Sesshomaru holding a teddy bear was hilarious and Rin even doubted that Sesshomaru ever even had a stuffed animal even as a child.

'This is beyond ridiculous this is absurd.' Thought Sesshomaru as he nearly balked at the photographer's unreasonable suggestion. Yet if it guaranteed that it would permit him to leave the studio more quickly he would oblige.

Rin was startled as Sesshomaru took a step towards her and planted his hands on her waist and pulled her towards his chest. "What are you doing!?" Whispered Rin.

"Be quiet, I don't have time to waste so play along like a obedient child for once."

Rin gave Sesshomaru an angry glare.

"Alright then, smile." Ordered the photographer. After taking multiple shots and trying different poses the photographer was thoroughly satisfied and allowed them to leave the studio to change. At one point he had put forward his brilliant plan of having Rin and Sesshomaru kiss but both Rin and Sesshomaru had adamantly refused, much to his disappointment. In the end they settled on a pose with Rin seated on Sesshomaru's lap with a bouquet of roses in her hands while Sesshomaru enveloped Rin in his arms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So... how does it feel? Last night of celibacy."

Sesshomaru grunted in reply, "Nothing's changed, Koga."

"Now that's where your wrong, in..." Koga glanced at his wrist watch, squinting in the dim light of the bar, "approximately twelve hours and counting."

"..."

"I take it you're not excited."

"Do I have a reason to be?"

Koga shrugged, "That's for you to decide but it's funny how I always thought that I'd marry before you. Well, make sure you fill me in on all the details about marital life."

"Rin has signed an official agreement with me. It's as if I were hiring a wife for ten million. We're not in an actual relationship." Replied Sesshomaru stiffly.

"Well, whether you like it or not there will be some changes however small but then again you might not even notice some of them."

"I doubt it."

Koga flashed a grin and drained his glass of vodka, "Let's wait and see, shall we?" Muttered Koga, voicing his thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A shiny black limousine pulled to an abrupt halt before the entrance of a large church bustling with people. Rin emerged followed by Kagome and Ayame who were bursting with excitement.

"Rin, I heard a rumour that the best man for your wedding would be Koga Ookami, is that true?"

"I'm assuming that's the case, he was the best man during the dress rehearsal."

"Oh my god!" Ayame bounced up and down continuously. "I am going to meet Koga Ookami, the man of my dreams!"

"Um... Ayame" Rin asked tentatively, "How do you know about Koga, I've never mentioned him."

Ayame and Kagome rolled their eyes in unison. "Honestly, Rin, do you live under a rock. Koga Ookami has recently been voted the fifth most eligible bachelor in Japan."

Kagome nodded, "She's right, and I bet you don't even know that your fiancee is lucky number one do you." Stated Kagome with a hint of laughter.

"Really?" 'Wow.' Thought Rin, who would actually fantasize about having Sesshomaru for a husband. He literally makes ice cubes seem warm in comparison. Not to mention his absolute arrogance.

Suddenly a authoritative voice was heard above the background noise surrounding the church which Rin instantly recognized as Izayoi's.

"Girls, you're here. I was worried you wouldn't make it in time if you got swept up in the morning traffic rush, but you're all here." Izayoi smiled radiantly and then to Rin's surprise spun around and issued a quick command at the young man who was dutifully finishing the floral arrangements around the church. "Not there, Haruki, the pink roses ought to be inside, use the crimson red roses for the exterior."

Haruki nodded and raced inside to exchange the bouquets of fresh pink roses for the crimson red ones.

"Now where were we... oh, yes, girls you ought to be inside preparing, the wedding is in two short hours we mustn't waste time. The dresses and professional stylist have been waiting."

"Oh... alright then." Rin, Kagome and Ayame entered the beautiful ornate church and we immediately approached by a woman dressed in a simple black suit jacket with matching trousers.

"Welcome," The woman glanced at her clip board and scribbled some words onto here papers, "and you must be the bride." Added the woman as she focussed her gaze onto Rin. "Now if you'll all follow me, your makeup and hair stylists will receive you in the first waiting room down the corridor to your right."

Inside the waiting room Rin, Kagome and Ayame were seated into adjustable chairs and scrutinized by professional stylists as they carefully took note of each of their unique face shapes and hair colours. Then, the stylists began their work, their eyes narrowed in concentration. Akito, who appeared to be the head stylist grasped a pair of shiny silver scissors from his kit and began to snip at Rin's hair rapidly, layering the brown tresses delicately.

One hour later after a flurry of assistants scurrying about the room carrying dresses, accessories, stylist kits and shoes they were finally ready.

"Rin, you look amazing." Exclaimed Ayame.

"Of course she does, I'm Tokyo's most skilful stylist for a reason." Replied Akito with a taciturn tone.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing." Retorted Ayame. "But... he did do wonders with your hair." Reasoned Ayame.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru straightened his bow tie carefully and moved away from the mirrors lining the wall opting to lean against a patch of wall adjacent to the door. Inuyasha grunted in frustration as he failed to tie his bow tie properly after several futile attempts.

"Screw it." Swore Inuyasha under his breath.

"What's the matter, little brother, having trouble?"

"None of your business Sesshomaru."

"I heard from father the other day and I was informed you requested to move out of the main household. I don't see how that's possible seeing as you can't even tie a bow tie properly."

A smirk crept onto Sesshomaru's face as he watched Inuyasha's blood boil as he seethed silently. He was also aware that Inuyasha probably wanted more than anything to deliver a punch to him but Inuyasha would never be capable of such a feat. Even after all these years he had yet to land a single finger on his brother not to mention a punch. Aggravated, Inuyasha grabbed the fabric of his bow tie and stormed out of the room.

"Inuyasha, where is your bow tie? This is a wedding ceremony with formal attire, so take it seriously." Advised Inutaisho with a stern voice. Grumbling, Inuyasha once again attempted to tie his bow tie but this time succeeded with some assistance on his father's part of course.

Meanwhile Koga was straightening his shirt collar leisurely while meeting Sesshomaru's gaze in the mirror.

"Well, it's your big day, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Everything."

"I was never concerned in the first place."

"Well, I suppose that answers my question. I'm assuming we should head to our positions right about now."

"Fair enough." Replied Sesshomaru as he twisted the golden door knob and exited the waiting room with Koga in close pursuit.

Half way down the corridor Koga stopped in his tracks abruptly causing Sesshomaru to turn.

"What's the matter?"

"It's not me, it's you. Are you really one hundred percent sure about this? Are you certain enough not to reconsider?"

"Koga... there is nothing such as absolute certainty no matter how much a person may be brimming with confidence. Even if I were to reconsider it's too late now."

"No. It's not. Even when you're at the altar, so long as you decide to opt out of this wedding before you agree to it then there's no harm done."

"Yes, you are indeed correct but I've long since decided to follow through with this wedding. If there was a better way I would have chosen it but there isn't, and after contemplating my options my results state that this is my only option."

Sesshomaru turned away from Koga and proceeded to stride down the long corridor, Koga following in his stead. "Just keep in mind that if you let your feelings come into the equation it's going to complicate things." Whispered Koga.

"The chances of that scenario occurring are one in a million. No, even less than that."

Koga raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "What make you so sure?'

"This is the only thing that I could not possibly be more certain of."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ceremony itself passed in a blur since Izayoi had scheduled everything tightly fitting the banquet and ceremony into a single day. Rin only recalled repeating her vows before the guest streamed out the front doors and the girls arranged themselves into rows in preparation for the throwing of the bouquet. Surprisingly, even the most refined girls scambled to reach the bouquet, but in the end it was Ayame who succeeded. Rin broke into a smile as she watched Ayame waving her hard earned prize in the air laughing wildly, surrounded by girls who offered their congratulations on receiving the bouquet. After taking half a dozen photos the guest piled into their respective cars and headed to the Empress hotel for the banquet and dancing.

Although everything was spectacular Rin couldn't help feeling a slight bit disappointed since she wasn't able to spend most of her time with Kagome and Ayame. Instead she and Sesshomaru remained together and greeted every guest as they inched their way across the crowded ballroom filled with a thousand guests. Rin would have snuck away but it would arouse suspicions and guests would inquire upon why she had abandoned the groom to accompany her friends instead. For the entire evening she and Sesshomaru had basically moved from one group of guests to another greeting everyone and receiving congratulatory words until Izayoi announced the commencing of the dancing.

"Now, the moment we've all been waiting for. The dancing will begin, but first I've prepared a special matching scheme for partnering the young ladies and gentlemen in the room so would every girl please select a number from this box at the front."

After several minutes each girl had selected their number and a display board was revealed with the names of the partners that were chosen to dance together.

"Since the partners have all been decided we will now allow our head couple or newly weds to lead the opening dance." Applause erupted in the room as Sesshomaru and Rin were pressed into the centre of the dance floor.

Rin stared into Sesshomaru's eyes as if some brilliant answer would appear in the clear pools of amber. Instead Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's right hand in his left, clasping it firmly and placed his right hand on her waist causing Rin to blush. Since it the ballroom's bright lights had been dimmed considerably after the music began to play she prayed that no one would notice the deep blush lining her cheeks. Rin was also aware of how close she was to Sesshomaru as they spun gracefully across the dance floor. Although Rin could never dance very well she felt different with Sesshomaru, it felt almost natural as she danced with him.

It was interesting how Rin had lived and experienced every girl's dream, to have a grand wedding and bask in the luxurious feeling of pure joy. Yet Rin felt no bliss what so ever because she wasn't dancing and holding hands with her true love but Sesshomaru instead, a cold and indifferent person she hadn't met until two months ago. Though Rin knew that Sesshomaru wasn't the prince charming of her adolescent dreams but maybe it wouldn't hurt to enjoy herself for once, just once.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next time: Life of the Married

Author's note: This chapter may have been a bit too long and a bit too boring, but I'm sure the next chapter will be more entertaining.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6: Life of the Married

"Rin," Izayoi called, "Inutaisho and I are going to start heading back. You've packed some of your belongings, right?"

"Um... what belongings?" Asked Rin blankly. She was exhausted from the night of festivities and she was not in the mood for anymore uninvited surprises.

"You're going to stay with Sesshomaru from tonight on aren't you?"

"Oh... I guess so." 'That's right! Sesshomaru and I are married so technically we would be expected to co-habilitate.'

"Don't worry about your other luggage, it'll be sent over by tomorrow the latest."

"Thank you for telling me Izayoi and for planning everything." Replied Rin, vaguely gesturing at the banquet hall. It was midnight and most of the guests had began to stream out of the room after bidding farewell to their hosts, Izayoi and Inutaisho.

"Don't mention it Rin, it was my pleasure." Izayoi smiled warmly and cast a glance at the clock adorning the wall of the banquet hall. "Oh, dear, look at the time, it's past midnight. Inutaisho and I ought to be heading home. I hope you and Sesshomaru both enjoy your first night together as a married couple." Izayoi remarked winking.

Rin felt a blush spread across her cheeks at Izayoi's suggestive tone. "Good night, then."

"I'll see you soon." Izayoi, caught Rin in a hasty embrace before pulling away to join her husband at the door where their limousine was waiting. Rin watched as Izayoi glided to her husband's side exchanging a short kiss with him before Inutaisho led his wife to the limousine hand in hand. A part of Rin truly envied Izayoi for being able to spend every day with the person she loved but Rin knew that she could only dream of that day.

Rin jumped in surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh... it's only you," murmured Rin in relief, "what are you doing scaring me like that? You could have given me a heart attack."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow calmly, "So?"

Rin met Sesshomaru's cold gaze. After frightening her horribly by placing a cold ghostly hand on her shoulder the only word he managed to say was "so". 'He really has no consideration towards others.' Thought Rin.

After a minute Sesshomaru broke the stare and turned away. "I'm heading home, I still have to work tomorrow morning but you're welcome to stay here if it's to your liking."

"What? Wait!" Rin walked after Sesshomaru as quickly as she could in two inch heels almost tripping over an abandoned champagne glass laying across the floor of the banquet hall. 'My definition of home is staying with my parents in our cozy, welcoming house, not with a the cold hearted person which is... about to leave me behind!' Rin was forced to increase her already brisk walk into a run in order to catch up to Sesshomaru's lengthy strides.

Sesshomaru finally noticed Rin's heavy breathing after he had stopped at the entrance where the chauffeur had parked the limousine. Sesshomaru shot Rin a casual glance, "What's wrong with you, have you been running a marathon?"

"No," Rin, gasped trying to fill her lungs with air, "I was trying to catch up to you. Can't you walk any slower."

"No, if I walked any slower I would be reducing my pace to that of a snail's."

"Well, if you had even stopped to think about how hard it would be for a person to match your break neck pace wearing two inch heels and a floor length wedding gown, I wouldn't be in the current state I'm in now." Retorted Rin indignantly.

Sesshomaru merely shrugged, "This is technically none of my concern, in fact, it's not even mentioned in the contract at all."

Rin sighed, she should have known better than to try reasoning with a person like Sesshomaru, nothing penetrates his armour of apathy. 'He probably wouldn't even flinch if I died in front of him this instant.'

"Get in." Ordered Sesshomaru as the chauffeur opened the limousine door.

Rin, nodded and entered the limousine, immediately relaxing in the soft leather cushions of the limo. Rin reached down gingerly to rub her ankle, it was practically glowing red. When Rin pressed against it gently with her finger it sent a shock of pain up her leg causing her to grimace noticeably. 'Oh, well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'll hunt for an ice pack once I arrive at Sesshomaru's house. Knowing his ice cold personality they must keep their freezers stocked with plenty of ice.'

Half an hour later the limousine pulled to an abrupt stop, parking in the circular drive in front of the grand double doors at the entrance of Sesshomaru's mansion. Rin had to admit that the mansion was grand and probably cost a fortune but it still lost to Izayoi and Inutaisho's mansion in terms of grandeur. Not to mention the fact that Izayoi's residence seemed much more pleasant and approachable in comparison.

When the chauffeur opened the door Rin slowly tried to ease herself from the limousine but the pain in her right ankle was complicating things slightly. Part limping and part hobbling Rin gradually made her way through the dors of the mansion into the foyer of the main floor. Sesshomaru was no where in sight but then again, Rin had more urgent matters to worry about, like how she would manoeuver herself to get up the flight of stairs to the second floor bedrooms.

Pausing momentarily to rest, Rin noticed that the furnishings and interior design of the house were mainly based upon two contrasting colours, black and white. It was yet another exponential difference between Sesshomaru's mansion and the mansion that Izayoi and Inutaisho lived in. The designs and tile patterns were simplistic yet elegant which somehow reflected Sesshomaru's personality in a strange way, but the designs were pretty creative accounting for the fact that the designer was restricted to black and white only.

"So I guess this is home sweet home for the next year." muttered Rin. 'Well, it would take some time for her to adapt to the new environment but it wasn't impossible.'

Sighing, Rin began to move her right foot forward causing her to clench her fists tightly to prevent herself from unleashing a loud scream. When Rin tried to shift her left foot forward her right ankle sent a wave of searing pain up her leg causing her to lose her balance. Rin tumbled backwards and landed heavily on the smooth black and white checkered marble floor. Rin groaned in pain as she attempted to lift her self from the floor.

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared next to her, staring down at her. He had already switched from his formal attire into a more casual ensemble of a light white shirt and pair of black pants.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm using your cold, hard marble floor as a bed." Replied Rin sarcastically.

"I don't think you're in any position to make smart remarks at this moment." Countered Sesshomaru calmly as he crouched down next to Rin.

"Fine, I fell."

"I noticed."

"How did you know I was here?"

"It wasn't difficult, you made quite a loud fall. I couldn't have ignored it even if I tried."

"Oh."

"Can you walk?"

Rin attempted to move her right foot but was rewarded by a sharp stab of pain causing Rin to wince painfully. "I'll take that as a no." Speculated Sesshomaru. "I guess that leaves me no other options then."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I have no other option but to carry you up the flight of stairs myself."

Sesshomaru placed an arm under Rin's shoulders and his other arm under Rin's knees. To Sesshomaru Rin weighed no more than a sack of flour and he walked up the staircase with ease. As Sesshomaru held Rin closely against his firm chest Rin felt her cheeks flush from the light contact even though Sesshomaru's night shirt acted as a thin barrier between them. On the second floor Sesshomaru turned left at the top of the staircase and leisurely walked to the last door at the end of the hall covering the distance rapidly with his long strides.

Once they were inside the room Sesshomaru dropped Rin on the bed unceremoniously before he sat down on the edge of the king-sized mattress.

"Can't you be a little more gentle?"

"Yes, but I merely chose not to be." Answered Sesshomaru with a tone of finality. Although unsatisfied, Rin refrained from making any auxiliary comments which would unleash Sesshomaru's temper.

"Well, thanks anyway. I guess you can go now."

Sesshomaru smirked, "I'm not going anywhere. In case you haven't realized it yet, you're in my bedroom enjoying the comfort of my bed." Rin's eyes widened in shock as she scanned the room only to find evidence that this was indeed Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Well, why didn't you leave me in the guest room or something. I mean, you don't really think we're going to you know... share the same bed, do you."

Sesshomaru gave a sarcastic laugh, "Don't be conceited, the only way that would happen would be if I'd lost my senses and that will undoubtedly never happen."

"That still doesn't answer my first question, why didn't you bring me to the guest room or spare room. You have so many rooms in this mansion, you can't possibly expect me to believe that there aren't any spare rooms."

"Actually, for your information, this mansion was designed as a bachelor's residence and personally, I decided that spare rooms were pointless since I don't invite guests to spend the night regardless."

"Then what do you expect me to do? I refuse to sleep on the same bed as you."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes lazily, "No need to state the obvious. I wouldn't want to sleep on the same bed as you either, the feeling is reciprocated. Which is why I have compiled a schedule."

"What kind of schedule?"

"Listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once. Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, I will use the bed, which means you're spending those nights on the couch right there." Indicated Sesshomaru, pointing at a leather couch sitting in the other part of the luxurious bedroom by the bathroom.

"On the remaining days you get to occupy the bed, is that clear."

"Wait a minute, why do you get to use the bed four days a week while I only get three days?"

"That's because I own this house and either you accept these conditions or you'll find yourself spending every night on the living room couch."

"Yes, master." Mocked Rin. "Well, what day is today?"

"Today..." paused Sesshomaru dramatically, "is a Friday, which means the bed is mine."

Rin groaned, "Can't you make some adjustments in your schedule to accommodate my current situation." Rin caressed her ankle gingerly.

"No, you're not the only one who needs a proper sleep tonight. I have an important conference with the CEO of Sony tomorrow morning."

"Fine! Be that way!" Rin, bolted up from the bed, momentarily forgetting the searing pain from her foot but a millisecond later when the pain registered in her brain it caused Rin to plunge forward rather ungracefully.

Sesshomaru clapped satirically, from his position on the bed. "If you're a woman then you should act like one, but then again it's pointless for me to offer advice to a person like yourself who has the grace of a full grown elephant."

Exhausted, Rin merely turned her back to him, she was far to tired to duel him even with words, but needless to say she would definitely remember this. 'Just you wait, Sesshomaru, I'll give you a taste of your own medicine.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The very next morning, Rin woke to find that her ankle was feeling better and that the searing pain had been reduced to a dull throb, although it was far from being completely healed. Luckily, Rin found that the household servants were more welcoming than she had expected, especially after they discovered that she wasn't arrogant and demanding like their master. Yoko, Rin's new personal maid had even brought her a special herbal patch to wear on her ankle last night which had helped to ease the pain considerably. Earlier in the morning Yoko had even offered to provide Rin with a tour of the mansion but Rin had politely declined insisting that she always found enjoyment in exploring on her own. After a light breakfast of french toast and scrambled eggs, Rin changed into some comfortable attire before leaving the bedroom.

While Yoko was dutifully setting the breakfast on a table in the bedroom Rin made a small inquiry. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

Yoko laughed, "Master Sesshomaru may not be a morning person, but he keeps a rigid schedule for everything, even his daily lifestyle. He usually wakes up at about six thirty every morning but on Sundays he may choose to sleep in until about eight or perhaps nine, but that's awfully rare."

"Wow, how do you know so much about Sesshomaru?"

"Well..." began Yoko, "for starters, it's practically mandatory for the servants to know their master's regular schedule. Also, I was recently assigned to a new post as your personal maid, but I've been working in this household for five years and counting already."

"Yoko, I've been thinking, since we're about the same age can you just address me as Rin instead of "miss", I'm more used to it."

"Sure, is there anything else you require?"

"Well, I've also been wondering if you could refer to Sesshomaru without the honorifics when you're with me, since it seems... I'm just disgusted by the fact that everyone I've met so far either admires or bows down to Sesshomaru in some way. It's not as if he were actually a god of some sort so why do people do self- depreciating things in order to worship him."

"Wealth, fame and influence are three things which are necessary for a person to succeed in the corporate world and for people that lack these things they have no choice but to acknowledge Sesshomaru's superiority. However..." Yoko paused for a moment, "I'll stop referring to Sesshomaru as lord or master when it's just the two of us."

"Thanks Yoko, you have no idea how grateful I am."

Half an hour later, Rin found herself wandering the long corridors of the mansion. Eventually, Rin can to a halt in front of a glass patio door which opened into the extensive courtyards and gardens of the mansion. Running outside Rin travelled from place to place, examining different varieties of roses, lilies and other exotic flowers. After a while, Rin noticed a flower which was an exquisite shade of blue and as Rin gazed intently at the flower a thought entered her mind. The more she stared at the flower the more it reminded her of Kohaku, the boy that sat next to her in the lecture hall at the university, the flower here was the exact same shade of blue. "Two pools of deep blue..." murmured Rin, she still remembered how comforting and calming it was when she first gazed into Kohaku's eyes, that time they were like two pools of clear blue water.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Koga glanced at his watch trying to gauge the amount of time it would take for him to finish reading the numerous documents scattered across his varnished oak desk. 'At least an hour or more'

Koga leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily, working with Sesshomaru was tiresome, especially when he had to draw up more and more contracts for company take overs. Taisho Corp. was rapidly expanding and expansion always included signing new contracts with other companies which led to negotiation which eventually led to more paper work, his favourite enemy.

Closing his eyes, Koga sorted through a jumble of thoughts in his mind but stopped to think for a minute when he encountered something which attracted his interest. He knew that Sesshomaru had never really fallen in love with another person other that his first love which he met during college. Due to some unknown circumstances they had mysteriously split up years ago but it wasn't a completely clean break and Koga was almost certain that Sesshomaru still had feeling for her. Recently, while he was drinking in a bar with his friends he heard rumours about Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend returning. If the rumour was indeed true, then he would be the spectator of a very lively show.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter: Conflict of Emotions : Rin and Sesshomaru embark on their honeymoon and a series of events causes Rin to question her own feelings. An unexpected surprise awaits them when they return to Tokyo.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7: Conflict of Emotions (part 1)

Rin yawned as the first streaks of sunlight filtered through the broad window of the master bedroom. As usual, Sesshomaru had been gone long since the crack of dawn, but since it was her turn to have the bed she had taken an extra hour to revel in the comfort of the king sized glory. Rin would have still been lying in comfortable bliss if someone hadn't thrown the double doors open with a loud thwack. Immediately Rin sat bolt up her spine as straight and stiff as a steel rod. Rin glanced around the room with bleary eyes until she focussed on a single female striding towards the bed. Suddenly, Rin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I-Izayoi? What are you doing here so early?"

Izayoi laughed, "why, it's hardly early dear. It's almost noon, but the reason I came was to discuss your honeymoon plans together with you." Rin watched wearily as Izayoi whipped a wad of brochures out of her purse and stifled a groan, the pile of brochures were as thick as her university textbooks. This was going to be a long day.

"So... I was just casually flipping through these for some good options and there are some I think you might consider seriously..." Continued Izayoi with enthusiasm.

"Oh... that's wonderful." Managed Rin as she dragged her body from the bed. It was barely noon and she already felt sleep deprived. Finding a way to survive the day would definitely become quite a challenge.

"Excellent," Smiled Izayoi, now, let's head to Antonio's for lunch, I've especially requested Antonio to reserve a miniature strawberry cheesecake for the both of us. They are one of the most delectable desserts you can find for miles.

Moments later, Rin was dressed in simple and casual clothing, or in other words Izayoi's definition of casual. One thing that Rin learned was that Izayoi had an absolutely different definition for most things and casual was one of them. Rin had changed several times until Izayoi was finally satisfied with her ensemble of a pale blue sun dress and matching heeled sandals with thin straps.

Antonio's Café___________________________________________________________________________________

Rin flipped through the fancy leather covered menu idly but almost yelped in surprise as she glanced at the prices to the right. 'I can't afford a single thing here.' Izayoi glanced up and smiled genuinely.

"Don't worry about the bill dear, I'll pay for everything, but then again it's more like my husband will be forking out the money since I'm using his credit card." Izayoi shrugged "Anyhow, there's no need to fret, Inutaisho never really keeps track of the numbers in his bank account anyway and it's not the first time I've used his credit card."

"Oh..." Rin's eyes shifted back to the menu. The prices stilled caught her by surprise even though it was already her second time looking at them. Honestly, who would be willing to pay such outrageous prices for meals that didn't even fill your stomach properly. Shortly, a tall skinny waiter approached their table with a notepad and professional looking silver pen in hand.

"What would you like today, mademoiselle?" Inquired the waiter, turning to face Izayoi.

"I'll have the breakfast lunch special without the bacon, and a tropical mix fruit smoothie."

"How would you prefer your eggs? Scrambled, boiled, sunny side up or in an omelette?"

"Scrambled would suit me best."

"And you, mademoiselle?" Asked the waiter, addressing Rin.

"Um... I suppose I'll have the same."

"How would you like your eggs cooked?"

"Sunny side up please."

"Very well, is there anything else."

"No." Responded Izayoi and Rin simultaneously.

For the remainder of the meal Izayoi and Rin ate in silence but meanwhile, inside Izayoi's mind gears were turning. Certain things didn't seem right about Rin and Sesshomaru and her intuition insisted that she get to the bottom of things.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dear, I think there's something wrong with Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship. I noticed something very strange when I visited them earlier today."

"What?" Asked Inutaisho. He was exhausted from a long day at the office and wasn't in the mood for yet more problems.

"Well, you know, theoretically speaking, Sesshomaru and Rin should share the same bed right?"

"I suppose, but what does this have to do with their relationship in general?"

"When I visited, I noticed that in the master bedroom where Rin was sleeping, that one side of the bed very obviously had not been slept in. That couldn't be possible... unless Sesshomaru slept in a separate room but then I noticed a set of spare pillows and comforters lying on a couch in the same room."

"Hm... maybe, they're just unaccustomed to sleeping together at this point. I mean, marriage is a pivotal point in a relationship."

"If they weren't comfortable near each other then they wouldn't have married in the first place."

Inutaisho leaned back into the soft leather of the livingroom couch and stared blankly at the ceiling, absorbing the information slowly. _'Sesshomaru and Rin aren't sharing the same bed. Is that normal for newly married couples? No, but could there possibly be some plausible reason behind this strange behaviour. I know that Sesshomaru was a bit desperate when I mentioned the will, but he couldn't have, could he?'_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'll look into this, but for now... if you notice anything else at all then be sure to tell me." Izayoi nodded slowly as she searched her husband's face for clues that would betray his thoughts to her but the deep creases in his brow told her that for now it would be wise not to pressure him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru stared at the ample pile of paperwork heaped in front of him which obscured his view. There were documents and contracts that needed to be drafted and signed before he left for his inevitable "honeymoon". Although he didn't and couldn't possibly see the point of putting himself through such torture he knew that his father would be asking him some questions to confirm his suspicions. _'I'm finally close enough to see my position, the position that I have slaved away for years just waiting for. I'll go through with this hoax even if it kills me. I've come too far to turn back now.'_

Sesshomaru withdrew from his thoughts when he heard a gentle rap on the double doors of his office."Come in." Ordered Sesshomaru briskly.

Koga eased the heavy oak doors open just wide enough for his lithe frame to slip through before closing it gently with a soft click.

"What is it?" Asked Sesshomaru, his eyes fixed on the documents scattered across his desk.

"Oh... nothing, I was just wondering if you needed me to check the legal clauses on the contracts we've drafted earlier since you'll be heading out on your honeymoon soon."

Sesshomaru merely nodded in acknowledgement his gaze never leaving the document.

"I see you have much work to accomplish before the day is done so I'll escort myself out." muttered Koga winking mischievously, "Don't forget to have fun."

Sesshomaru was tempted to hurl a letter opener at his head, but luckily for him, Koga had already disappeared behind the heavy oak door and was safely out of range. _'Wait, why did I react like that? Since there isn't any chemistry between Rin and myself then why should I feel anything?'_

Questions bombarded Sesshomaru's mind, overwhelming him. Sighing, Sesshomaru clutched his head in his hands and massaged his temples slowly in a circular motion hoping to relieve himself of the numerous thoughts that flew freely around his mind. Since he was absolutely certain that there was no chance of a relationship between Rin and himself then the honeymoon would mean nothing what so ever. _Nothing at all._

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Both of you have lots of fun!" Izayoi winked with a smile.

Sesshomaru nearly grimaced but stopped himself in time and cracked a stiff smile instead. He grabbed Rin's hand and half dragged her towards the departure terminal, away from Izayoi and his father which were still waving from afar.

The receptionist at the airline check in accepted their tickets and smiled.

"I see that both of you will be flying first class today, I hope you enjoy your flight with Japan Airlines. Thank you." Without another word both of them were ushered through a series of doors into a long corridor. The corridor, surprisingly was unexpectedly empty and the atmosphere was unbearably tense for Rin but she chanced a question all the same.

"We're flying first class?"

"Of course, which other class would you prefer?"

"Well, actually I've only ever flown once with my parents and on the round trip we rode economy class."

Sesshomaru smirked, "The only reason why a person puts themself in economy class is obviously because they're short on cash, otherwise they would be able to afford first class, don't you think?"

Rin pouted, "Well, I really don't see the difference between first class and the economy class except their positioning in the plane." _'He doesn't have to be extremely cocky just because he's richer than most people.'_

"Is that so," Sesshomaru drawled, "then today you'll get a firsthand experience of being a first class client. I assure you, you'll never settle for less afterwards."

A flight attendant guided them to their designated seats and settled them in, preparing them for the flight to Paris. Rin immediately felt the difference just by the comfort of the first class seating but she didn't see a point in wasting several hundred dollars more for the sake of a seat with more cushions.

During the flight several flight attendants rushed around the plane fulfilling the needs of each guest. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and an attendant materialized at his side silently, ready to receive his request.

"A glass of red please." The young flight attendant nodded and rushed off. "That's the distinct difference between first class and the economy class. Here, you're provided with first class service whereas there... well, service is non-existent."

On her way to the lavatory Rin overheard a heated conversation between the ecstatic flight attendants.

"Oh my god! Is that really him?"

"Yes, definitely, it's _the _Sesshomaru Taisho. The successful, handsome beyond compare CEO of every girl's fantasy."

"We're so lucky to be able to serve him."

"Do you think it would be too forward fi I asked him for his number or even an autograph or something."

Rin rolled her eyes. _'You've got to be kidding me. He's a celebrity even when he's on an air plane, this is beyond ridiculous. Besides there are bound to be more handsome guys then that arrogant ice prince. Hm... but Sesshomaru isn't all that bad, especially in terms of physical appeal. Wait, what am I thinking about! Concentrate, Rin, he is the most unlikeable arrogant man to walk this earth!'_

Rin's brows knitted in consternation as she puzzled over her thoughts just a moment ago_._

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing." Sesshomaru gave Rin an analytical look as he scanned her face.

"Really? Fine then." Sesshomaru turned away from her in his seat and extracted his portable PC from his satchel, beginning to type vigorously with inhuman accuracy.

"That's it? You're not even going to ask me why?"

Sesshomaru continue to stare straight at his screen without a hint of sympathy. "Why should I, we're on contract only, there's no need for me to concern myself with your own affairs, is there."

Rin turned away to hide her disappointment. _'Why do I feel disappointed. Why should I care?'_

For the remainder of the flight neither of them spoke a word until they reached the hotel.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Hilton hotel, Paris....

"What!?" Rin stared at the receptionist with horror splattered across her eyes. The receptionist recoiled slightly from the magnitude of Rin's exclamation and her disbelieving expression. However she was able to maintain a professional demeanor due to the standard of training and excellency expected of the employees at the Hilton.

"Well, let me double check." The receptionist scrolled down the computer screen, scanning the bookings carefully. "I believe there shouldn't be any mistake since everything was reserved in advance."

Finally, Sesshomaru's icy gaze flickered towards the receptionist. "Who placed the reservation?" Interrogated Sesshomaru.

"Er... a woman by the name of..."

"Izayoi Taisho?" Offered Sesshomaru.

"Why yes, it was indeed her."

"I see..." Sesshomaru led Rin away from the front desk abruptly, the gears in his mind still spinning rapidly as his mind processed the information, producing a plausible deduction. '_Either Izayoi purposely did this in attempts to sabotage my plans or she probably placed the reservations under the assumption that like most recently wedded couples, Rin and I would share a room.' _

The receptionist inclined her head politely, "We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Hilton Paris branch."

"What are we going to do now?' Rin paced around frantically in the small confined space of the elevator. She was exhausted from the arduous flight and wasn't expecting to deal with anymore surprises.

"It's a deluxe suite so I think it's safe to assume that there will be separate rooms within the suite itself."

Precisely at that moment, the elevator emitted a resonating "ding" sound signalling their prompt arrival at the penthouse floor of the hotel. Rin brushed past Sesshomaru and strode down the long hallway at a brisk pace or, in other words, s quickly as Rin could travel in her hells, which was not very fast at all compared to what Sesshomaru was capable of. Within seconds Sesshomaru overtook her with his lengthily strides pausing at the entrance of the suite to wait for her. Rin was finding her so called honeymoon the worst experience she had to undergone her whole life. First, on the morning of the flight, at approximately five in the morning, Izayoi had arrived jubilant as usual and wide awake insisting that she would prepare an ensemble for Rin to wear. Although Rin had to admit that Izayoi was one of the most fashionable celebrity wives of Japan, the outfits that Izayoi selected weren't always convenient or ideal for travel. Now, she was left with no other alternative but to share a honeymoon suite with Sesshomaru and something told her that there would probably only be one bed for them to share as well. _"Great, I definitely look forward to bargaining for the usage of the only bed with none other that the "almighty Sesshomaru". This is becoming the most eventful yet unsatisfactory vacation up to date.'_

"Alright then," Sesshomaru crossed his long legs and sat on the L-shaped leather sofa leaving his arms free to drape across the top of the sofa, "let's begin negotiating."

Rin sighed and seated herself parallel to him. '_I should've been prepared for something like this. Sesshomaru is a worshipped god among entrepreneurs, which means my meager negotiation skills will fail me for sure. Compared to a person who negotiates for a living I'm pretty much toast, but I should at least give him a hard time first.'_

Sesshomaru's gaze settled on Rin, "Are you ready?" His eyes sparkled with amusement but were tinted with mockery, although it wasn't evident on the other features of his well defined face.

Rin decided that since she was at a disadvantage that she would attempt to stake her claim before Sesshomaru took dominance over the negotiations. "I want the bed for half the time we're here."

"I don't see why I need to settle with the couch for half the duration of three whole weeks. In fact, I don't find any problems with sharing the bed on all nights. Believe me, I won't demand my conjugal right or anything of that sort, because I have rather high expectations of my women and I wouldn't come near you under normal circumstances. I'm nowhere near desperate enough to sleep with you."

Rin felt a blush creep onto her cheeks steadily, in reaction to Sesshomaru's bluntness. _'I know I don't have a super model's body, but am I that unattractive.'_

"You're not that bad compared to an average... _school girl_, but I tend to set my expectations a notch higher since I prefer mature women." Replied Sesshomaru as if he was reading Rin's thoughts.

"I'm absolutely uninterested in your expectations, but as for the sleeping arrangements, I still think my suggestion will work the best for both our interests."

Sesshomaru laughed lightly though Rin could feel the heavy sarcasm entwined in the laugh. "I don't normally repeat myself, but consider yourself privileged. I have no intention of forfeiting the bed for half the duration of our stay, but if at any time you feel discomfort or unease in sharing bed with me then feel free to occupy the couch."

Rin didn't particularly like the situation that Sesshomaru had cornered her into but then again, she had no more available options. "Fine, but I get prerogative over the shower."

"Be my guest." Shrugged Sesshomaru nonchalantly.

Rin stepped into the threshold of the pool sized bath tub, wadding into the foamy softness of lather. Rin submerged her under the warm bath, rubbing her face clean while savouring the soft lavender scent from the bath oils. For a brief moment Rin was calm but it didn't last long once her frustration resurfaced. _'It's not fair! I wish I can meet my prince charming soon, because I don't know how long I can put up with this before I go insane.'_

"I hate this!!!" Screamed Rin, lapping the surface of the water with fury.

Sesshomaru glanced up from the magazine he was reading and fixed his gaze on the bathroom door. When nothing happened Sesshomaru returned to his magazine, casually leafing through the pages. He stopped on a page about recent celebrity weddings. The headline read: Mysterious Match. Sesshomaru skimmed the first few lines of the article. _"Billionaire CEO Sesshomaru Taisho who has previously rejected every match and qualified partner has suddenly or more rather surprisingly chosen an ordinary girl without any background. What could possibly be the reason behind this pari up?"_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance, if they refused to stop intruding into his private life he would give the paparazzi some unpleasant news to report soon enough. Although marriage had its limitations Sesshomaru dealt with it since he only had to endure it for one year, but this situation made him liable for the position of heir to the family fortune. All in all, the equation balanced itself evenly.

Behind him, the bathroom door slid open and Rin emerged clad in a nightgown and slippers. Sesshomaru scrutinized Rin carefully for several seconds but shrugged and turned away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Replied Sesshomaru, gliding past her to enter the shower.

Twenty minutes later, Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of black trousers and an unbuttoned white shirt. Sesshomaru continued to dry his hair with a white towel draped around his neck, completely aware of Rin's stares. The tension that hung. heavily in the room stretched minutes into hours making the time pass sluggishly. Finally, Sesshomaru raised his head and followed Rin's gaze which was focussed on his sculpted chest and abdomen. When she realized that Sesshomaru had noticed, she glanced away immediately trying to obscure the blush that spread across her cheeks like wildfire.

Rin's reaction made the gears in Sesshomaru's mind turn as he began to piece together his next move. However he was surprised to find that he didn't feel the familiar surge of annoyance he often felt when other women intruded in on his privacy as Rin had just done so. Sesshomaru waved the slightly disturbing thought away as quickly as it had come. _'I have an idea that will probably work well enough for now.' _

Outside the window the sky had darkened into a deep shade of navy blue but the city was still illuminated by the numerous lights of shop windows. The night scape was truly a sight to behold. However, for Sesshomaru, it signified the time to set his plan into motion.

"I'm going to bed." Announced Sesshomaru.

Rin hesitated but reluctantly trailed after Sesshomaru, entering the master bedroom. Once they were inside the bedroom Sesshomaru strode across the threshold and immediately made a beeline for the bed, spreading out luxuriously on it. Slowly, Rin approached the bed, testing the softness with her fingers; watching as they sunk into the down filled mattress.

Sesshomaru gestured to the empty side of the be. "Care to join me?" Rin gulped but proceeded to manoeuver herself into the king sized bed, but when she turned to face Sesshomaru she immediately noticed something was wrong as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"The weather is hot tonight so I'll sleep without my shirt on." Sesshomaru shot Rin a innocent glance. "Is there a problem?"

"No... of course not, why would there be a problem, there isn't any problem. In fact, I'm absolutely one hundred percent comfortable with it." A small smile manifested on Sesshomaru's face as he nodded slowly.

For several minutes, neither of them spoke, laying silently side by side. Then, Sesshomaru rolled over, trapping Rin in a human cell with his arms and legs. His bare chest hovered dangerously closely to Rin's face causing her to freeze with nervousness.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Sorry about the very late update, but things were quite busy for me in June and July. Hopefully I actually stick to a plan and post regularly soon... (maybe). Anyways, if anyone's wondering, Kagura will make an appearance soon, in either the next chapter or the one after it. (Guaranteed)


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8: Conflict of Emotions (part 2)

Rin's eyes widened to the size of saucers as her breath caught in her throat. Nervous knots formed in her stomach as each second passed but the seconds only dragged on the next second slower than the last. Finally Sesshomaru stared down at Rin, his eyes penetrating, searching her face for something. "W-what do you think you're doing?" Rin stammered nervously while eying Sesshomaru's face for an indication of what he would do next. However, Sesshomaru's visage was impassive as usually though his eyes flickered momentarily with amusement at Rin's murmured question.

"I'm perfectly well aware of what I'm about to do." Rin recoiled or tried to recoil but there wasn't any room left to back into since she was trapped in a human cell on a bed.

Rin wracked her brain desperately for a solution to her own question. What was he going to do? Suddenly without warning a suggestive voice echoed in Rin's head '_I think you know what's about to happen, you're just in denial. Think... what do most recently married couples do in their leisure?' _Rin began to panic, her heart beating erratically in her chest. She was partially excited although she herself wasn't sure why.

Then, Sesshomaru laughed. Rin stared at him with an expression of bewilderment etched into her face. "Did you think even for a moment that I'd actually do _that _with you?" When Rin didn't answer Sesshomaru provided his own. "Never." The word had a certain sound of finality to it as if there was any room for negotiation, but for a business man it would be useful in most areas of work. Needless to say, Sesshomaru would have honed such a skill to perfection like a swordsman would with a sword.

Sesshomaru turned away from Rin and settle back onto his back comfortably on the mattress. "If you were expecting something more then I'm afraid you're in for some more disappointment."

"What reason do I have to be disappointed?"

"None, but I'm pretty sure this is the closest you'll ever reach in any of your future relationships with men. It may not be for certain but I'm seldom off the mark, which is why I have a reputation to show for in the corporate world."

"Why you..." Rin ground her teeth grudgingly, part of her wanted to assault him with a stream of retorts but she advised herself against it since he would probably counter all of them easily and she would seem even more of a fool then.

"If I were you I would sleep and try to forget about what happened tonight."

Rin turned away on her side of the bed and stared out at the pitch black blanket of Paris's famous night scape. Somehow her while admiring the breathtaking scenery she permitted her mind to wander and a question surfaced repeatedly in her mind. What would have happened if Sesshomaru had been serious in his advances? Would she really have struggled or would she have succumbed? Rin's questions were left unanswered as sleep claimed her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shrill ring of the phone resonated through out the entire suite and despite Sesshomaru's attempts to ignore it the ringing persisted until he was forced to receive the call. Rin was still sleeping soundly as if she was completely inert to the sound of the phone.

"What is it." Sesshomaru was not in the best of moods in the early morning, especially before his daily dosage of coffee.

"Good morning!" Sesshomaru regretted answering the phone instantly upon hearing the voice on the other end but it was far to late to slam the phone now.

"What do you want?" Interrogated Sesshomaru immediately. '_If Izayoi called this early then something was definitely suspicious. Could she suspect that his relationship with Rin was a hoax? No. It wouldn't be possible, since I haven't let my tongue slip yet, but could she have coaxed something out from Rin while they were conversing privately? _Sesshomaru decided to ignore his assumptions for the time being and wait for Izayoi to confront him instead of revealing anything accidentally.

"Oh... nothing. I had just mentioned to your father that you and Rin were visiting Paris currently. Surprisingly your father suggested that you attend some soirees with several of his business associates and close correspondents which are situated in Paris. Many of them are quite curious about Rin and look forward to meeting her in person."

Sesshomaru cursed silently. He had been hoping to avoid gatherings such as these since there would be countless pairs of eyes watching their every move. If they weren't careful they would be exposed, and Izayoi would be the first to know, then eventually but inevitably it would reach his father's ears.

"Is something the matter?" Izayoi enquired.

"No. I was contemplating what to wear." Lied Sesshomaru.

"Hm... I see. Well, I'm sure you'll be fine with whatever attire you chose but I think you might have to consider purchasing several evening gowns for Rin since she'll be attending more formal social events in the future." Izayoi paused for a moment. "Oh, and I almost forgot. Your invitation from Jacques Francois will arrive shortly."

Sesshomaru lowered the phone from his ear slowly as a monotone sound was emitted from the other end, meaning Izayoi had hung up and the phone call was over, but his problems were just about to begin.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izayoi continued to arrange an assortment of scented fresh flowers into an elaborate vase but her mind was distracted. Something was very strange about the way Sesshomaru had responded on the phone. She had realized immediately due to his hesitation. All the years that she had known Sesshomaru she had never felt even the mildest form of hesitation from him and anyone that had worked alongside him would say the same. Sesshomaru was decisive in everything he did although his decisions were not always unanimously accepted or favoured but the point was that he was _never_ hesitant. What could have possibly caused him to waver.

If Izayoi hadn't suspected his relationship with Rin before then it was certainly worthy of suspicion now. What tipped her off was definitely Sesshomaru's statement about deciding what to wear. '_Sesshomaru never wastes time worrying about fashion and I don't think he ever will so he was most definitely lying. The question is... why?'_

She would investigate this further and her first step would be to make some phone calls to the Francois residence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru finished buttoning his white shirt as he heard a sharp knock on the door. A young boy dressed in the attire of a hotel bell boy stood at the door and offered him a sealed envelope with elegant calligraphy on the front.

"Special invitation for Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho."

Sesshomaru nodded and accepted the envelope as the courier disappeared down the hall in a half sprint. Closing the door, Sesshomaru paused to inspect the envelope more closely. It was his worst fear that an invitation would arrive so soon but how often did things run as smoothly as you wanted them to? "Hardly ever" would be the answer. Without another moment of delay, Sesshomaru peeled of the red waxed seal of the envelope and reached inside for it's contents. A elegant white card with gold script was found inside and it read: "_We will be hosting a modest dinner party at our residence: Chateau au blanc, at approximately six o'clock in the evening on February 3__rd__. We would be honoured if you'd attend. Sincerely, Jacques & Madeline Francois. _

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his silvery hair re-evaluating his current options. First option: claim to be sick and not well enough to attend, but it would definitely arouse Izayoi's suspicions since he had seemed normal on the phone and he hadn't mentioned that Rin was ill at all during their conversation. Second option: simply decline the invitation for personal reasons, but his father would certainly be displeased since the Francois's company was a very important partner for Taisho Corp. Last option: go dress shopping for Rin and brush up on their acting in hopes that no one would find anything strange about their behaviour. The last option seemed the best solution for the current situation but he would have to arrange things quickly since the party was tomorrow. However, something irked him and bothered him about the subtle invitation since it wasn't Mr. Francois style to send invitations on such short notice.

"Anyway, I have no choice but to accept this invitation even if it is on especially short notice." Muttered Sesshomaru.

In the bedroom Rin stirred and her eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the brightly lit surroundings. There was no sign of Sesshomaru so she selected some clothes from her suitcase and slipped into the shower. Rin switched the shower on and stepped in when the temperature was satisfactory but even a cold shower couldn't take her mind of what happened last night. Images of Sesshomaru's bare sculpted chest constantly flashed in her mind without warning. '_I can't believe this, he insulted me beyond compare but I still can't stop thinking about him. I feel like a hopeless teenage girl obsessed with a popular music idol or something. If mom and dad knew anything about this they'd be disappointed in me since they raised me to be a practical person but especially mom since I had always promised her I'd never become a foolishly obsessed person.'_

After a very thorough shower, Rin dressed in a simple ensemble of dark jeans and a white T-shirt along with a Tokyo University jacket. Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop screen as Rin entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Is it really necessary to wear and article of clothing literally telling people we're foreigners?"

"I'm proud to be Japanese and besides we are foreigners here whether you like it or not." Retorted Rin. Besides, only one person had the right to comment on her attire and that would be herself or sometimes Ayame or Kagome since they were her fashion advisors but certainly not Sesshomaru, even if he was wealthy and well dressed.

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes in response, oblivious to Rin's dark glare.

Rin tore her croissant apart and munched on the pieces at a steady pace. It wasn't the most elegant method of eating a croissant but Rin didn't care since Sesshomaru could probably care less about how she behaved. It would have been a different story if they had other guests or company though. Rin continued to work her way through her croissant but after several moment of silence her curiosity began to bother her.

"What are we going to do today?"

Sesshomaru stopped his rapid typing and slid a fancy invitation across the table at her. "Read it." Commanded Sesshomaru.

Rin obeyed but purely for the sake of curiosity. "Do we really..."

"Yes, it's not an option it an obligation. My father would be suspicious if we didn't circulate the social rings sooner or later so this will be a useful experience for you."

Rin sighed, she hated formal gatherings that wealthy people held since they were filled with business talk and conversations about expensive golf or country club memberships. People that discussed those topics were like foreigners that spoke a different language altogether.

"If you're done scarfing down your croissant then we should depart for the dress shop, I have you booked in for a fitting in forty-five minutes. Also, you'd better eat with more elegance and etiquette or people will gossip that I've married a swine."

"Well I sorry you are _forced_ to cope with my coarse commoner habits but this was your brilliant plan so I shouldn't be held responsible for your miscalculations, _your majesty._"

If he was insulted it didn't register on his face, since Sesshomaru's mask of apathy practically hid most of his emotions perfectly well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin sifted through the endless racks of evening gowns that the assistants had recommended but none of them seemed comfortable like what she was used to. "Is this really necessary? The invitation mentioned casual dress."

Sesshomaru tossed his head back and gave a sarcastic laugh, "The definition of casual dress at a high class dinner party of this stature refers to ball gowns and tuxedos, not your idea of T-shirts and jeans. In fact, most of the guests attending these soirees are sophisticated enough not to wear jeans or T-shirts regularly in the comfort of their homes."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I obviously don't belong to the social class of the aristocrats."

"That's true, but for your pathetic father's sake you had better pretend convincingly or there will be dire consequences."

Rin looked away, her eyes downcast. '_That's right, I signed a contract to free my father from his debts but that doesn't give you the liberty to talk about him slanderously because he's a wonderful father and I wouldn't choose anyone else to be my father even if I were given the chance.'_

"Excuse me." Rin signalled at an attendant in the shop.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I would like to buy this dress please."

"Oh... of course but are you sure you wouldn't prefer some of our more stylish designs." The attendant gestured at one of the most expensive black silk dresses with matching black lace. "I mean, if you aren't restricted to a specific budget then we have much finer dresses which you can choose from."

"That won't be necessary." Replied Rin. Shopping was an activity she enjoyed often when accompanied by Ayame and Kagome but she didn't feel comfortable spending Sesshomaru's money.

"Well then, I'll package it for you and meet you at the cash register by the front."

Sesshomaru produced his platinum card from his wallet and paid of the dress without a second thought. Although the dress cost about a three hundred euros Sesshomaru paid for it with ease as if he were purchasing a carton of milk at the grocery store instead of an article of clothing so costly that average girls such as Rin would have to work years to afford.

"Thank you." The shop assistant smiled and escorted them to the door.

On the trip back to the hotel Rin was oddly silent and didn't make any comments like she normally would but Sesshomaru was comfortable enough with the silence so he didn't make an effort to initiate a conversation. However, he had been reasonably surprised when Rin hadn't chosen the most expensive dress in the boutique like most women would have done. '_In fact, most ordinary women would have jumped at the chance to go on a shopping spree with a limitless budget. I suppose that makes Rin special in certain ways.'_

That night neither Sesshomaru or Rin fought over the bed, each of them occupying different sides but as Rin drifted off into a deep slumber she encountered a very realistic dream...

_"Mom," A thirteen year old Rin was cooking alongside her mother one evening when she felt the sudden impulse to ask a question, "How did you fall in love with dad?"_

_Rin's mother smiled as she continued to dice vegetable for a soup. "Love is a very strong and passionate thing but at the same time it's also very mysterious."_

_"How so?"_

_"Be patient, and I tell you." Rin's mother poured the diced vegetable into a pot of water which was bubbling with steam and gave it a few stirs with a wooden ladle. Motioning for Rin to sit down by the kitchen table she began to explain. "You see, love can be very unexpected, because most of the times you'll fall in love before realizing it, like I did with your father."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, and I'd never thought that we'd be in love because when we first encountered each other we fought constantly but I realized that sometimes a relationship full of disputes isn't always worse than a smooth sailing relationship without arguments."_

_Rin thought carefully, "But, I thought it meant that there were problems if people argued."_

_"Well of course, but often people grow closer after they settle arguments between themselves because without knowing it they've gained more of an understanding of each other. Like forming a bond almost."_

_"Then how can you know when you're in love with someone."_

_"Mmm...let me think for a moment." Rin's mother stood and went to check on the soup this time adding a variety of spices to season it. "I know. When you love a person, you'll feel a feeling of elation or being secure when you're around that person and you'll miss them or think of them often."_

_"Oh..." _

_"Don't worry, it's a very natural feeling and you'll just know when you're in love. _

_"Like intuition?"_

_"Exactly."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin awoke early the next morning and showered but she was distracted by her dream the previous night. It was almost a premonition or a warning which was cautioning her from falling in love with Sesshomaru, but if she was falling in love it wasn't noticeable. Remembering the dream, Rin recalled what her mother had discussed when she was thirteen. Did she feel safe or simply happy around Sesshomaru? No... but she was beginning to think of him more frequently which was unusual. Rin shook her head vehemently as she dismissed the ridiculous thought. Even if she was capable of falling in love with Sesshomaru she'd never allow it to happen and she would ensure it by distancing herself from him. After all, they were merely two people with objectives to accomplish which were cooperating under a contract, and nothing more. A year later she and Sesshomaru would divorce and walk their separate ways as planned. Their relationship was between an employer and an employee and Rin would keep it purely professional.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

As promised, Rin and Sesshomaru arrived at the residence of Jacques Francois punctually exactly at six o'clock in a black limousine. Rin stepped out of the limousine, the heels of her black stilettos offering her very little balance and support causing her to sway precariously. As she was about to tip over she clung onto Sesshomaru for support and used him as a post to steady herself.

"Didn't you wear heels for our wedding? You should be used to them by now."

"Well there's a very distinct difference between that pair and this pair. Firstly, since I had plenty of opportunities to grow accustomed to that pair and secondly, because that pair had much more foot support."

"I guess there's no choice then," Sesshomaru offered Rin his arm, "use it to balance yourself if you don't want to be a laughingstock."

Rin clutched Sesshomaru's arm tightly as they navigated the threshold of the grand mansion, along the circular drive and up the whitewashed marble steps of the front entrance. Immediately a pair of guards ushered them into the foyer where they were greeted by their hosts Mr. And Mrs. Francois.

"My... what a beautiful wife you have Sesshomaru, you're like your father when he married Izayoi."

"I believe you haven't done so poorly yourself Mr. Francois." Commented Sesshomaru.

"Please, call me Jacques," he turned to towards the elegant woman by his side with long sienna hair, "and this is my wife Madeline."

"It a pleasure to meet both of you."

Sesshomaru nodded, "This is my wife Rin." Madeline and Jacques each extended a hand for a brief handshake before Jacques glanced at his wrist watch. It was a Rolex which was no surprise to Rin, since a person that could afford an estate of this grandeur could obviously afford a mere watch.

"Oh... look at the time, excuse my manners, you must both be starving and the other guests must be as well. We should start dinner don't you think so, darling." Madeline gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes, of course dear."

Following the couple through a series of corridors they arrived at a dining hall with a long table complete with arrangements and place settings for all the guests. Waiters and waitresses were preoccupied, showing guests to their arranged seats or fulfilling their needs, be it a glass of wine or a spare serviette. With much efficiency all the guests were seated within a matter of minutes, Rin and Sesshomaru were given the honour of being seated by the hosts, and soon the first course was being served. A steady stream of conversation took place at the table and Rin was asked many questions which she answered easily but she was truly glad no one had thought to ask her about Sesshomaru's preferences.

Rin began to relax as the meal drew to a close with the waiters serving the dessert which consisted of a slice of Tiramisu and a glass champagne. Unfortunately as Rin excused herself from the table to use the lavatory she hadn't noticed the waiter holding a bottle of champagne that was behind her and they collided. The result was disastrous since the champagne bottle had slipped from his grasp during the collision and drops of champagne had sprayed the guests that were in the radius of one metre. Rin herself was doused thoroughly in champagne and on the verge of dying from embarrassment when she noticed several women her own age seated nearby covering theirs mouths discreetly, but it was blatantly obvious that they were trying to obscure their laughter. '_Their etiquette instructors must have trained them to hide their laughter during these situations but apparently my little accident is far to hilarious for them to resist.'_

For the next few minutes everything happened in a blur as waiters were working rapidly to restore order by offering guests that were doused with champagne some towels and clearing the mess from the floor to prevent further accidents. Sesshomaru had excused Rin and himself from the dinner party soon after insisting that he had other engagements to tend to but Rin hadn't paid any attention, tears clouding her vision. In the limousine, Sesshomaru draped his arm across Rin's shoulder and allowed her to cry into his own shoulder despite the fact that the tears would stain the tuxedo permanently.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?! I've never been more embarrassed in my whole entire life!" Rin felt a surge of anger and frustration resurface along with a flood of tear. Someone as immaculate and perfect as Sesshomaru could never comprehend the experience that she had been through tonight and he would never experience it. It was a fact that Sesshomaru would never experience the overwhelming sense of shame and humiliation that she had felt tonight. "This has never happened to you before."

"That's true, but now you have more in common with Izayoi than you can imagine." Remarked Sesshomaru. Confusion and curiosity replaced Rin's feelings of despair momentarily.

"What do you mean? Izayoi is far more poised and graceful than I am. Besides, she would never make such a radical mistake."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What proof do you have of that claim?"

Rin searched her mind, "Well, Izayoi is always prepared and she hasn't shown any signs of being clumsy during the wedding."

"That... is the Izayoi of present day but I'm referring to the Izayoi that was originally a waitress and a absolute mess."

"That's impossible."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to but if you ask Izayoi I'm sure she'll confess about her little escapades and accidents that occurred when she first married my father and entered upper class society."

"Whatever accidents she has caused it couldn't have been worse than the drastic one I caused tonight."

"Oh really, I'm pretty sure I can ascertain that her accidents were equally as bad. Once, she tripped on the steps at the main entrance of the host's estate and toppled over the host himself sending the man's topee flying. Then, she slipped on it and landed face first on the host's wife that was nearby but unaware. Wouldn't you say that Izayoi's mistake was a colossal one?"

Rin nodded, "I guess, but it doesn't change the fact that I could have been more careful tonight."

"It's better not to dwell on the past. There are worst things in life."

For once, Rin felt comfort from Sesshomaru's presence, while leaning on his shoulder. Even the scent of the cologne he was wearing gave her a soothing vibe. The fact that Sesshomaru had made an effort to comfort her neutralized the recent events of the evening and everything felt right or complete, like the interlocking puzzle pieces that formed a completed puzzle. '_I've always wondered what it would feel like to be in love, but now I think I understand, even if is only momentarily I want to indulge in this feeling for as long as it lasts. I'll worry about the contract when the time arrives but for now I'll allow myself to forget.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: That was... a very long chapter and I'm sure most of you must be yawning by now, but for those that are interested, the next chapter will be titled: Return of the Rival.


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9: Return of the Rival

Rin and Sesshomaru had spent their last few days sightseeing and documenting their travels in a photo album which Sesshomaru realized would be useful to make their relationship seem genuine to Izayoi. However, Rin knew that she wouldn't mind keeping a copy herself.

"Why are you so happy?" Sesshomaru typing on his laptop yet again, organizing his schedule and the social events that required his attendance when he returned to Tokyo.

"Nothing." Rin, continued to flip through the photo album that she and Sesshomaru had compiled and smiled to herself. '_I wish I could tell him, but I know that Sesshomaru wouldn't accept it if I confessed my true feelings to him. Still, I''m actually grateful that I signed that contract but I also can't help but wonder what would've happened if we had met under different circumstances.'_

"Attention all passengers," the air stewardess's voice announced on the intercom, "we will be preparing for landing soon, so please follow the safety procedures and place all loose items under your seats or stow them carefully in the compartments above you. Thank you for you cooperation and on behalf of the crew, we hope to see you again."

Fifteen minutes later the plane touched down and landed at Narita airport, not far trom central Tokyo. As expected a limousine along with Sesshomaru's chauffeur arrived promptly to receive them from the airport and drive them back to Sesshomaru's mansion.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A tall woman with midnight black hair attired in black stilettos, a black skirt that reached to mid-thigh, and a bright red calf length overcoat emerged from the entrance of the airport and entered a taxi. Large black sunglasses hid her eyes from view but unfortunately a horde of paparazzi was hot on her trail. However, they were a moment to late and only rushed out of the airport in time to watch the taxi speed away from them.

Kagura breathed a sigh of relief as the numerous camera flashes disappeared in the distance. It was strange, when she first began as a model she had never ceased to dream about fame but now that she was actually famous it was more of a hassle. Being stalked by members of paparazzi endlessly wasn't the idea of glamour that she had envisioned at first. Apart from visiting her homeland, Kagura had returned with a purpose to fulfill. Sesshomaru.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"These are beautifully done." Exclaimed Izayoi as she meticulously examined every photo from the album. Izayoi scrutinized one photo in particular as she noticed something peculiar. In the photo Sesshomaru appeared to be smiling just slightly, not an artificial smile but a genuine smile although it was small. '_Sesshomaru never believed in smiling for the camera, what changed?' _ Izayoi smiled at the photo.

Inutaisho glanced at the photo meaningfully as well. "Well, it looks like you two have had an enjoyable honeymoon."

"That's right," Izayoi gasped, "I almost forgot. Your father and I should be expecting grand children soon shouldn't we, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru grimaced visibly as he turned away. "You're in for a disappointment."

"Not thrilled about having children yet? That's alright, you've got plenty of time to settle down before you decide that." Just then, Inuyasha descended from the second landing quickly skidding to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. "What's the hurry son?"

"Nothing you need to worry about old man."

"Old man," echoed Inutaisho, "well I'd like to know what you'd look like when you turn forty." Inutaisho waited for a response but soon realized that Inuyasha had disappeared out the front door.

Sesshomaru glanced at his wrist watch and noticed that it was already past ten in the evening but he had work the next day. "Father, I think it's time Rin and I returned home."

Inutaisho nodded in understanding. "It is growing awfully late and you do have to return to your post at the company tomorrow. Alright then, good night." Sesshomaru gave a brief acknowledging nod in response and steered Rin towards the circular drive by the entrance of the house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru woke at exactly seven in the morning and dressed briskly for work in a stark white dress shirt and a matching black suit and tie. Meanwhile Rin was still sleeping soundly on the large expanse of leather sofa on the other end of the room but sometime during the course of the night she had flung her blanket onto the floor. Rin subconsiously began to shiver so Sesshomaru placed the blanket onto Rin's sleeping form carefully in order to avoid waking her in the process. Even as an adult Rin seemed like an angel when she slept.

Fastening his platinum Rolex and his shoelaces Sesshomaru exited the room had headed directly for his Porsche deciding that he would have a cup of freshly brewed black coffee in his office instead of breakfast. However, there was something very surprising when Sesshomaru entered his office that morning and it was of absolutely no relevance to the company.

Sesshomaru slammed the door firmly shut as soon as he caught the sight of Kagura in his office. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be miles away in Europe completing your magazine photo shoots for Vogue."

"You seem agitated which means you probably haven't had your daily dose of caffeine. Here." Kagura handed him a cup of coffee which was lying conveniently on his mahogany desk. "I had the liberty of ordering your secretary to brew a fresh cup for you. Black without sugar, milk or cream, am I right?"

Sesshomaru accepted it grudgingly, "You still haven't answered my question, Kagura and if you do know me as well as you claim to, then you should be very clear on the fact that I don't have patience for people that beat around the bush."

"Fair enough, I had a feeling that you wouldn't have changed much these past three years, and it's just as I predicted." Kagura leaned on his desk. "I'm on vacation so I thought I'd pay you a visit since it's been three years."

"I don't receive guests at my office, especially during operating hours or have you forgotten."

"You don't permit anyone to lean on your desk either, I remember, but after you changed you cell phone number I reckoned this would be the only way of contacting you." Kagura stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru slowly, stopping a foot away from him. "I missed you, you know, and I've never stopped thinking about you for even a moment ever since I left."

"You came a long way just to reminisce the past, and as far as I'm concerned the events from three years ago would be considered water under the bridge." Sesshomaru placed his drained coffee cup on a nearby coffee table.

"Really?" Kagura looped her arms around his neck and tilted her face up, pressing her lips against his. "I don't believe you. Don't be difficult."

Sesshomaru gave Kagura a light shove. "I'm not the difficult one, you are. You're also the same person that believes that they can leave when it suits them and stake their claim when they come back. Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a loyal dog that heeds his master's every beck and call and your are certainly not indispensable."

"I can understand that these three years haven't been a short length of time, but better late than never." Kagura moved to kiss Sesshomaru again but he turned away at the last minute.

"No, I have no reason to accept this. Three years ago you chose your precious career over me and I thought I made myself clear when I said you wouldn't be able to revoke your decision no matter how much you regretted it."

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "So it is true."

"What's true?" Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not in the mood for any more of your antics."

"The rumours are true, more true than I'd ever imagined."

"Rumours?"

"Yes, the rumour that you were married and to a nobody at that. You'd never believe the state of utter shock I was in the minute I set eyes on that article. Who is she? She doesn't come from a prestigious family or a wealthy one either and she has no fame or particular talent, so enlighten me, why her of all people?"

"Are you done? This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does, it has everything to do with me because I love you?"

"Love...me?" Sesshomaru laughed as if Kagura had just put the most ridiculous notion forward. "For future reference, if you intend on lying then choose something more believable. If you actually loved me then you wouldn't have deserted me three years ago, end of discussion."

"I understand now..." Kagura turned her hand around to examine her perfectly manicured nails, "you love her, don't you?"

"No!" Sesshomaru whirled around his tone full of defiance. "I could never love someone like her."

"That's good to know Sesshomaru, then what liable reason do you have for rejecting me?"

"It's not necessary for you to know."

"Not necessary or non-existent?"

"It's unwise to try my patience any further."

"Fine then, I'll leave on one condition."

"What." Demanded Sesshomaru.

"Accompany me for... let's say approximately two days and I'll believe you."

"I have no need to prove anything to you Kagura."

"You sound so certain of yourself, so confident but that's what I've always like about you."

"Stop wasting your breath."

Kagura gave Sesshomaru a sinister smile. "I've been thinking about something, your pending contract with Rising Star Construction. Wouldn't it be a disaster if that contract was never signed and your deal fell through unexpectedly. Your company stock which is now skyrocketing will nose dive nicely won't it? Not to mention financially you'd be suffering loses of billions. I have the necessary connections with President Suzushiro of Rising Star and this situation could work in your favour, if you play your cards correctly that is."

Sesshomaru's expression darkened. "Name your price."

"Nothing has changed, my conditions are the same, two days in exchange for a multibillion dollar contract. It's an awfully lucrative deal for you and only a fool would refuse."

"Fine, I accept your conditions."

"Of course, I have my own agenda to attend to but all your hours outside of your corporate life will belong to me for the next two days."

"Done. Now leave." Ordered Sesshomaru as he opened his office door wide.

"See you tomorrow then, darling." Sesshomaru cringed internally at the unwanted term of endearment but remained obediently still as Kagura placed a kiss on his lips before heading out the door. '_I worked hard enough to prove myself worthy of this position and I will not falter or give anyone reason to believe that I am not suitable to lead the company.' _

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello darling!" Chimed Kagura inviting herself into Sesshomaru's office.

"Did I permit you to enter my office?" Replied Sesshomaru in a strained tone. Anyone that speculated closely enough would notice a throbbing vein on Sesshomaru's left temple but Kagura was never the observant one so it would be natural that she missed it.

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru with a saccharine smile. "We don't have to be formal darling, we know each other well enough," remarked Kagura her tone husky, "if you know what I mean."

Sesshomaru ignored Kagura's suggestiveness and resumed his work hoping that Kagura would take a hint and kindly leave him in peace but unfortunately he had no such luck.

"You can stop working now," Kagura placed a long fingered hand on his arm, "you don't have to work so hard because once you complete that multi-billion dollar deal you won't have to prove yourself to anyone anymore."

Sesshomaru's hand tensed on his pen his knuckles becoming white as rage surged through his veins with ferocity. '_If she thinks she can manipulate me like a puppet then she is very, very wrong indeed, but for now I have no choice or I'll risk losing billions.'_

"Very well, I'll finish with the documents later."

"I knew we'd see eye to eye. I've been anticipating this moment all day." Kagura threaded her fingers through his and led him out of the office. "Let's have dinner first since it's getting late, and besides I'm sure you've worked up quite an appetite."

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly since he didn't care much anyhow. "Choose a restaurant."

Kagura looked pensive for a moment, "I haven't been to Japan recently before this visit so let's go to a restaurant we went to before my departure like... Alfredo's."

"Alright then," Sesshomaru headed for his silver Porsche with Kagura in tow.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin had spent the entire day exploring the mansion in leisure and enjoying her lunch on the patio by the pool while admiring the stupendous view of greenery but as Rin strode past a window she noticed that the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. '_It's getting late, I wonder when Sesshomaru will be back.' _Sesshomaru had only been gone for several hours and Rin was already beginning to miss his presence, but perhaps it was because she was in love, or maybe she had just grown accustomed to it, who knew?

Almost magically, a butler appeared. "Miss Rin, master Sesshomaru has stated that his will be spending dinner with a client and discussing important business matters for all of tonight or possibly tomorrow as well. He has instructed that we serve you dinner if you have no prior arrangements."

"Oh... I see," Suddenly Rin's cell phone vibrated intensely signally an incoming call, "sorry, could you wait a moment please." The butler nodded with understanding and walked further down the corridor putting himself out of eavesdropping distance to give Rin more privacy.

"Rin?"

"Ayame? Where are you, and what's with the noise?"

"Oh... I'm on break at the restaurant and it's really busy tonight but guess what."

"What?"

"The manager said that because we have tons of VIP customers coming in tonight that we would need some extra servers for just tonight. The pay is awesome, it's two hundred just for tonight not including tips and you'll be offered a free meal here at the restaurant."

"That does sound tempting."

"Well, do you think you can come tonight." Rin thought for a minute. '_I certainly don't need the money right now but my parents are getting older and they could definitely use the extra cash. Besides, Sesshomaru will be gone for the evening and I haven't got anything especially stimulating planned for tonight anyways.'_

"Sure, no problem can you give me the address."

"Here I'll text it to you after I hang up, but you have to get here by seven o'clock, okay."

"No problem. It's Alfredo's, right."

"Yeah, see you there... here in my case." Rin nodded and flipped her phone shut, motioning for the butler to return.

"I trust you have finished contemplating your decision Miss Rin?"

"Yes, I've just made some plans so I won't be dining her tonight but could you give me directions to the nearest bus terminal please."

"Of course, but I could always arrange some transport for you. I'm sure, master Sesshomaru wouldn't approve if you travelled alone at this hour."

"Well... alright then." _'I feel like I'm starting to rely more and more heavy on Sesshomaru but I guess I'll make an exception this time.'_

"Splendid, follow me then."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Alfredo's 6:30 p.m.

"Well you decided to ride in style." Commented Ayame with approval. Rin glanced at the limousine which she had previously exited from which was now drawing stares from pedestrians nearby.

"Well, the butler kind of insisted..."

"That's fine, but come in quick. I only have half and hour left to give you a debriefing of the server's policy in the restaurant, but we can do that while you have your dinner."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're here." Sesshomaru parked his Porsche accurately inside the parking space and turned of the roaring engine. Once they were out of the car Kagura immediately latched onto his arm but Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't make a difference if he protested anyways and opted instead to save his breath over something as trivial. Hopefully paparazzi wouldn't be around to snap photographs or them or scandals would start like wildfire. Inside the restaurant a waiter guided them to their table on the second floor and settled them in with menus before hurrying off to serve other guests seated at the far end of the room.

Meanwhile, Ayame was handing Rin her serving tray and a stack of menus to serve guests with. Rin had finished changing into her complete uniform consisting of a black skirt, black shoes, a black vest and matching cravat, and finally a white blouse with a starched collar. Rin's silky dark hair had been tied back neatly into a ponytail.

"Now I think that's all you need to know. You'll be serving on the second floor and I'll be on the first but come down if you need me, alright." Ayame paused to straighten Rin's already immaculate uniform.

"I'll be fine, and you're beginning to sound like my mother." Ayame pouted.

"Well I _was _worried about you but I guess nothing bad will really happen but good luck anyway."

Rin bolted up the stairs and headed onto the second landing of the restaurant and began to survey her surroundings when the sight of a silver-haired male caught her attention, but she was forced to walk away when a couple on the other end of the threshold motioned her over to place their orders. '_That... couldn't have been Sesshomaru, could it?'_

Whoever it was, Rin never got the chance to find out since the manager decided to relocate her to the first floor where there were clusters of customers waiting for service.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What's the matter," Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru, "you seem distracted."

"Nothing." Sesshomaru could have sworn he had seen a glimpse of Rin, but it would defy logic since Rin would be at home, but then again, it could have been another girl with a similar appearance and he hadn't observed her very closely.

"Are you ready for dessert then?" Sesshomaru nodded as Kagura raised her hand, motioning for a waitress to place an order.

"Two orders of Tiramisu." The waitress jotted it down on a notepad and scurried off quietly like a mouse. Sesshomaru's intuition was predicting something would go awry and he felt very uncomfortable trying to avoid paparazzi that could be lurking around every corner. Usually venues such as Alfredo's were packed and full of predatory paparazzi looking to prey on unfortunate celebrities that weren't smart enough to avoid crowds. Since it was Friday night, the five star restaurant seemed especially congested with people and usually it would be a nightmare for most celebrities but unfortunately for him, Kagura seemed to think otherwise. '_One would think that as a top model she would have more experience on eluding paparazzi herself but apparently she either simply isn't clever enough or doesn't feel the necessity to protect her career or prevent scandals from arising.'_

"Ayame, deliver this to VIP table number twenty on the second floor and be quick about it." Ayame rushed to the kitchen and freed her arms that were lodged with a ludicrous amount of dishes or empty platters. Without leaving herself time to recuperate, Ayame grabbed the two plates of Tiramisu and tore up the stairs rapidly two by two.

"Tiramisu." Rasped Ayame, her breathing shallow and ragged, as if she had just finished a marathon. Looking up, Ayame stared, unexpectedly meeting the amber gaze of none other that Sesshomaru himself but Ayame also immediately noticed that the woman seated across from him was not her best friend, Rin. Ayame froze, as her mind searched desperately for an explanation as to why Sesshomaru would be dining out or conducting what seemed to be a clandestine affair. '_Does Rin know about her husband's alternate love interest? Wait a minute... if Rin was working up her at the beginning of the evening then she would have witnessed all of it, every single moment! The question is... should I admit to seeing it or feign not noticing anything strange and appear as if I'm in a state of denial or... I could confide in Kagome. That's it! Kagome with supply me with a viable solution.'_

"Is there a problem?" Inquired Kagura pointedly.

"Er... no, or course not, why would there be any problems. I assure you there is absolutely no problem with the dessert, guaranteed." Ayame clamped her mouth shut promptly after her short little spiel since she definitely didn't want anything else to slip out accidentally. '_Is there a problem... what do you think?! You're dining out with a legitimately married man without the knowledge or approval of his spouse.'_

According to the friendship handbook that she, Rin and Kagome composed, she would supposedly be permitted to violently beat, abuse or physically pound this woman into submission, but that would also cost her the hefty price of her much needed occupation or possibly a highly probable lawsuit in this case.

"Very well then, you may leave." Kagura had made it sound as if she was being gracious to not file a complaint, but Ayame felt as if the woman was trying to rid herself of an unwanted chaperone or witness. Anyhow, the manager would chastise or more likely penalize her if she didn't get back to work faster. With that motivation in mind Ayame traversed the stairs with agility and speed, deciding that she would consult Kagome after work about Rin's husband which was allegedly preforming an act of infidelity.

Near the end of shift most of the customers had begun to exit the restaurant and head for different entertainment destinations around the area, but for the waiters and waitresses their work was over. While clearing the last few tables Ayame somehow gathered the courage to confront Rin about the incriminating thing she had seen.

"Um... Rin."

"What is it, Ayame?"

"Oh... I was just wondering if you'd seen Sesshomaru tonight."

"Sesshomaru... no, I haven't seen him at all since last night. His schedule is very constricting and confined so he disappears at the break of dawn and doesn't reappear until practically close to midnight. Why?"

Ayame banged her had on the table she was polished and yelped. "Ouch!"

"Ayame, are you okay?" Rin's eyes were filled with concern. '_I can't tell her, I can't break it to Rin, but I know I should. Wait... Rin never knew because she claimed she hadn't seen Sesshomaru this evening which means she must have been called down right before she discovered it. This is serious, I'd better go directly to Kagome's after my shift ends. We need a plan if we're going to deal with this.'_

"I' fine Rin, really. It's getting late now, do you need me to take you home?"

"No, that's alright. I'll catch the late night bus."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. See you around." Rin turned to leave and for the first time in her life Ayame was faced with a dilemma. She could keep a secret and allow Rin to continue her life ignorantly but blissfully or she could unveil her discoveries which would break Rin's heart. Ayame cradled her head in her arms.

"This can't be happening."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once he and Kagura were in the Porsche, Sesshomaru reached for the ignition and he was desperate to leave before he was discovered by hidden paparazzi cameras.

"What's the rush?"

"It's getting late, I'll take you directly back to the hotel."

"Wait..." Kagura reached across and captured his lips with an unexpected kiss. Although Sesshomaru had sworn he had no attachments to Rin he felt the suffocating guilt that was dredged up in his heart. Quietly and without warning, Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away and continued to start his engine.

"I don't think we should do anything of that sort."

"Why ever not? Give me one good reason."

"I never reveal my reasons to anyone and you of all people should be clear about this aspect of my personality. You wanted a two day affair, and I'm giving it to you, but there will be no strings attached. After tomorrow, we'll be strangers like we ought to be and there isn't anything you are capable to doing to sway my decision in this matter."

"You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"I'm by no means obligated to provide an answer to that question but no, I'm not in love with her. I merely believe that there isn't a point in returning to the past because inevitably a person must return to the present since it's where they belong. It's over between us no matter what you think."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

From the distance, Rin stood shocked at what had just taken place before her very eyes. Sesshomaru had been kissing another woman but Rin knew that she had no authority to prevent them from doing so. She was a wife on paper only and she knew better than anyone that Sesshomaru had intended for it to remain that way permanently. However, the trail of tears never ceased to stop until they blurred her eyes and until she began to lose her sense of direction, wandering aimlessly into a deserted alley. The ally where some of the most wanted felons or rogues conducted their business transactions in secrecy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kohaku!" Kohaku eased his bedroom door open a crack and stuck his head out.

"What is it Sango?"

"Come down." Kohaku stared at the clock in the hall which struck twelve midnight. He had been diligently working on his thesis and subconsciously hadn't even realized what time of the day it was. Kohaku stretched with a groan and ambled down to the kitchen where his sister was.

"What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong but your dear sister is in desperate need of a favour." Kohaku groaned._ 'Whenever she utters that sentence I have the same ominous feeling that I'm on the fast track to earning myself a few extra chores or errands.' _

"What is it that you require my humble assistance for, gracious sister." Muttered Kohaku with fatigue.

"Spare me the sarcastic remarks will you, this is important," Sango massaged her temples to relieve herself from some stress, "I need you to retrieve some files from my office. They should be on my desktop but if they're not then give me a call. I'd retrieve them personally but I'm still waiting for Miroku to arrive with the rest of the payroll statements and auxiliary documents."

"Sure, no problem. I probably need a stretch after being glued to my computer screen for so long."

"Here." Sango pressed a key chain with a pair of keys into Kohaku's palm.

"What are these for?"

"You'll need keys to infiltrate the office which is now in securely bolted down for the night. The silver key will get you through the main door and the bronze key will grant you entrance to my office on the twentieth floor. They shutdown the elevators after hours so your only option is the stairs."

"Anything else I should take precautions for?"

"Not really, but if you encounter a security guard show them the keys and tell them I sent you."

"I'll be right back." Kohaku, slipped his white jacket on over his T-shirt and slid his feet easily into his pair of converse. The keys, Kohaku placed safely into the right pocket of his jeans before darting out onto the street, the chilly February night air brushing against his face and the wind whistling in his ears. Kohaku continued to run down the street until he reached the twenty storey concrete domain where his sister worked six days of the week, leaving herself free on Sundays which she efficiently used to complete extra work from her improvised home office. It wasn't the first time Sango was swamped with work and forced to survive an all-nighter.

At the main entrance a pair of security guards had barred his way but at second glance Kohaku had realized they were actually pretty well acquainted with each other since he visited his sister at her office often enough. Once he explained Sango's situation the security guards ushered him in without further suspicion. Ten minutes later as Kohaku was strolling down the street with the precious files in his possession until he heard a woman scream in an alley up ahead. Alert, Kohaku charged towards the direction of the scream and slowed as he arrived at the mouth of the alley where he scanned the area which was brimming with thugs or gangsters of all sizes.

"W-what do you want? Please let me go, I won't bother you." Rin struggled in vain as a enormous brute with arms thicker than tree trunks held her in an unrelenting vice grip.

"This is our territory and I have special ways to handle our intruders." Rin wriggled but was unable to move a single inch.

Kohaku gasped in surprise. '_That was Rin! What is she doing here this late at night?"_ Quickly, Kohaku devised a plan to divert the attention of the thugs. Lying on top of a nearby garbage can, there was a usable flashlight which Kohaku placed on the ground at the mouth of the alley blinding a majority of the thugs. The heavily muscled ruffian that had held Rin in captivity release her and used his large hands to shield himself from the light. Kohaku saw his chance and darted forward kicking the brute back and grabbing Rin's hand, dragging her from the alley dazed. They continued at break neck pace until they were at the gate of Kohaku's house and they were absolutely confident none of the thugs would persist in their pursuit.

Kohaku opened the front door and gestured for Rin to enter. Rin stepped into the house hesitantly, not wanting to intrude on his family since it was past midnight and it would be terribly rude of her to disturb them during their sleep.

"Kohaku."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. I can't put my gratitude into words but I'm truly grateful."

"You don't need to thank me, it had to be done."

"Kohaku, is that you?"

"Coming Sango."

"Come on Rin, I'll introduce you to my sister." Kohaku towed Rin into the kitchen where Miroku and Sango were hoovering over a table filled with numerous spreadsheets. Sango looked up in surprise.

"Who's this?" Asked Sango and Miroku in unison.

"This is Rin, she encountered a local gang by mistake and they... deterred her departure for a while. I brought her back because it was nearest and I couldn't think of any alternatives at the time."

Sango nodded in understanding. "Rin I think you ought to stay for the night since it's well past midnight and the streets aren't safe for a person travelling without company. I have a guest room prepared and you're welcome to use it. Oh... and I'm Sango by the way, if Kohaku hasn't told you yet." Sango held out her hand invitingly. Rin gave it a light shake and thanked her for her hospitality. She didn't want to face Sesshomaru and it would be unwise to journey out into the streets again.

"I'm actually quite curious as to what happened to both of you." Commented Miroku.

"Actually, I'd like to know the reason behind those ghastly looking scratches as well."

"Well..." Kohaku began, "it's a long story."

"We've got all night and I could use that break." Encouraged Sango suppressing a yawn.

Thirty minutes later after Kohaku had re-enacted the entire event verbally to Miroku and Sango's satisfaction they decided to brew some of Sango and Kohaku's favourite cocoa.

"Seems like you two have had quite an evening." Speculated Miroku thoughtfully.

"I think you earned a reward, little brother," Sango glided over to the fridge and removed a piece of cake from it.

"Not even two pieces?" Kohaku pretended to whine while muttering incoherent words like a toddler would.

"Don't be overly avaricious." Lectured Sango.

The exchange between the two of them reminded Rin how much she actually missed spending time with her parents over the course of the last few weeks. It saddened her considerably and Rin would give anything to hear her father's reassuring baritone voice or feel the warmth from her mother's welcoming embrace. They could always ease her troubles and worries no matter how severe.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I think I'll post the next chapter relatively soon but I can't really set a date at this point. The next chapter will be titled: Jealousy.


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10: Jealousy

"Good night Rin." Kohaku and Sango led her up to the second landing and down a short hallway. At the last door to the right they paused and Sango fished a key out from the pocket of her black skirt. The brother and sister duo had left Rin inside the guest room to rest, not that she would be able to sleep fitfully, but she understood their kind intentions. For over an hour, Rin lay on her bed waiting for sleep to claim her but it was taking it's time and Rin decided to make the best use of her time and sort out her thoughts. Maybe she could sleep better without the emotional turmoil swirling inside her. Rin began by replaying the events that occurred tonight...

"Let's see... I've admitted to falling in love with a man that will probably never return my affections, then I allowed myself to cry profusely after seeing him with another woman, and I was taught a lesson on life by a bunch of street thugs. My life is screwed up." Declared Rin, as she stared up at the ceiling, but a voice in head thought otherwise. '_You should be grateful that you escaped with your life and you know that you only have Kohaku to thank for that.'_

Sighing, Rin rolled over onto her side and continued several failed attempts at sleep before she succumbed and finally gave up. _'I don't think I'll catch much sleep tonight anyways so I might as well continue to dissect my life.' _Thinking back, Rin realized that she had never had much fortune in the love department. Her first crush from junior high was... Rin shuffled through her memories but everything was blank. _'Hmm... I know I remember my first crush but it's a little blurry, that's all.' _Rin covered her mouth as a yawn emerged and slowly Rin slipped into a slumber.

_A bell chimed in the distance and clusters of junior high students rushed into the main building, jostling each other to squeeze through the door. It was the first day of class and no one could afford being late or worse, risk being penalized for tardiness._

_A thirteen year old Rin dashed through the halls with thundering speed and skidded to a halt before her classroom door. _

_"This is it Rin, you can do it..." On her first year of junior high Rin had nurtured a growing crush on one of the school reps, Kohaku, but the only time she actually spent with him was minimal since she would only greet him when they passed each other in the hall and even those moments were scarce. Rin hadn't been in any of Kohaku's classes since he was in a honour student in accelerated courses, but Rin had worked hard and diligently to gain an acceptance into the honour student program this year in high hopes of spending more time with him. Rin, pushed the classroom door open gingerly, her heart pulsating wildly in her chest. _

_"Ah... miss Nakamoto is it? You're just in time for introductions."_

_"Yes sensei."_

_"Your seat will be," the teacher scanned the room, "there, next to... Kohaku. Kohaku would you please raise your hand?" A blue eyed youth extended his hand high into the air, but Rin would have known even if he hadn't raised his hand._

_"Now... continuing on with the next task at hand. Unfortunately, we will have to elect a new class representative in Kohaku's place since he'll be moving away." The class erupted with whispers and hushed discussions in reaction to the teacher's statement. 'Kohaku's moving?!' Screamed Rin silently._

_"Settle down..." the teacher waited for silence before he began to speak again, "now first we'll select some reasonable candidates..." The rest of what her teacher said was lost to her as one thought vibrated vehemently in her mind. 'Kohaku's leaving, and I finally got the chance to really know him but it's too late because he'll be gone.'_

_As soon as home room drew to a close, Rin darted after Kohaku into the hall, wanting to talk to him. _

_"Kohaku!" Kohaku turned around mid-step and peered at her curiously._

_"Rin... what's the matter."_

_"Are you... are you..." Rin paused wheezing, to catch her breath, "are you really moving?"_

_Kohaku placed a hand behind his neck and nodded slowly, confirming her worst fears. "Yes, yes I'm moving. My dad got relocated to another branch after his promotion and my family has no choice but to move, so... yeah."_

_"Then why did you come today."_

_"Well... I basically came to say my farewells and finish completing my transitional paperwork which I'll be bringing to my new school." Rin's heart split painfully in half upon hearing his words._

_"Oh..." Rin struggled desperately, trying to withhold the stream of tears that was threatening to break free of her control. She couldn't cry in front of Kohaku._

_"Don't be sad Rin. I'm just moving away but I'm sure fate will let us meet again some time." Rin nodded and stared at the floor using her bangs to cover her eyes from view since the tears she worked so hard to suppress could not be held back any longer. It was the very first time Rin had cried over love and the feeling was indescribably painful as she felt the salty wetness of tears rolling down her cheeks. _

Rin awoke with a jolt and felt disoriented as she recognized that her surroundings were different but then her memory kick in.

"Blue eyes...blue eyes..." Rin repeated constantly, recalling her dream._ 'Now I remember, my first crush was blue eyed and his name was... Kohaku.' _

"Breakfast!" Hollered Sango from the kitchen. Rin smelt the intoxicating aroma of freshly brewed coffee as well and drifted down to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is served." Announced Sango brightly, placing a full plate of eggs and bacon in front of Rin. "By the way, have you seen Kohaku this morning?"

"No... why?"

"That sleepy head must still be sleeping. Would you mind calling him for me?"

"No, not at all." Rin replied, heading in the direction of the staircase. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she needed to confirm something with Kohaku. _'What if Kohaku isn't my junior high crush, but what if he is? We'll still remain friends, but if he is my crush from junior high then is fate offering me another chance?'_

Rin paused by Kohaku's closed bedroom door. '_Should I knock or shout or do both.' _Rin groaned in despair, realizing that her new found suspicions confused her and possibly made her increasingly more self conscious around Kohaku.

"Kohaku? Are you awake?" Rin knocked on the door tentatively, but firm enough that Kohaku would be sure to hear the sound inside the room. Debating her next move Rin decided that it would be alright to try opening the door though it would probably be locked, but surprisingly the knob turned easily in Rin's hand and the door itself eased open without as much as a creak from it's hinges. '_I guess Sango respects Kohaku's privacy so locks aren't necessary. I guess we have more in common than I thought.' _ Rin and her parents had an agreement as well but she trusted them to give her a certain amount of privacy so that she didn't feel suffocated. Even now, her room at her parents' house was free of locking mechanisms because she felt that she would never do something incriminating enough in her room that her parents would not approve off.

Rin called Kohaku's name again but there wasn't any response so she ventured into the room cautiously at first, but something caught her attention. By Kohaku's bedside there were various framed photographs and many were family shots from his childhood, each one containing a precious memory, but the one photograph that caught her attention was extremely nostalgic. Rin bent down and examined it more carefully, immediately identifying the source of nostalgia. It was a freshman graduation photo of Kohaku at their junior high along with teachers and all the students from their grade. Kohaku stood in the middle of the photograph with a triumphant smile on his face, exactly as Rin had remembered him. '_I remember now, Kohaku was awarded an academic award that year for being at the top of all his classes but I was too shy to congratulate him.'_

Suddenly the duvet rustled on the bed and Rin spun around with alarm. Kohaku sat up groggily,

blinking several times before he was alert enough to register the situation.

"Sorry, did I frighten you?"

"Er... no, not exactly." '_I should be apologizing for invading your room without permission.'_

"Oh... what were you looking at?"

"Your graduation photo?'

"Right... Kanagawa Junior High was one of my favourite schools and it was also where I met some of my best friends too, but enough about me. What about you?"

"I went to Kanagawa Junior as well."

"Really?" A look of realization dawned on his face as if he had experienced an epiphany of colossal proportions. "Then could you possibly be... wait, you are. You're Rin Nakamoto from freshman class B."

Rin nodded in confirmation. "That's me, or more accurately that _was _me."

"I thought that there was some resemblance after I met you at the university and I was curious enough to check my junior high photos, but I convinced myself if was just a coincidence that I met a someone who looked similar and shared your name."

"You mean, you knew all this time and you never asked?"

"Well, I was considering it but then the break arrived and my thesis needed to be completed for the deadline so I became a bit distracted along the way."

"Don't remind me about my thesis. My professor pushed the deadline forward to a date before the break unexpectedly, and I was frantic but I managed to cram everything in while arranging my wedding on the side."

"You... got married?" A flash of disappointment flitted across Kohaku's facial features as he noticed Rin's wedding ring for the first time, but it was swiftly replaced by a small smile. "So... I think we ought to have breakfast before it gets too cold, don't you?" Asked Kohaku, determined to avoid the awkwardness by changing the topic.

"Y-yeah." Agreed Rin. _'Except what you probably wouldn't expect, is that it's completely fake. All of it is a deception.' _Thought Rin bitterly and immediately she felt the heavy impact of guilt weighing down on her heart. She hadn't relished the idea of deceiving her parents, Sesshomaru's parents and even her best friends but now she had to add another name to the list: Kohaku.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin returned home before lunch, thinking that she would be able to sneak through the front door without attracting attention. Unfortunately, before she could locate her keys the door swung wide open revealing a very surprised butler.

"Miss Rin, when did you leave this morning."

"Um... I er... kind of couldn't sleep so I went for a walk at three in the morning."

"Are you certain, because I was almost positive you never returned last night." '_Darn! I was praying he wouldn't have noticed being preoccupied with all the household chores and everything.'_

"Actually, I slept over at a friend's house."

"Well, it isn't my place to prod at your personal life, but Master Sesshomaru was worried when you never returned last night. Master Sesshomaru is in his study attending to some business matters, but lunch will be served in the dining room soon. You should have enough time for a brief shower and a change of clothes," suggested the butler as he surveyed her slightly tattered appearance. "Now, if there isn't anything else I should return to supervising the household staff."

"Actually..."

"Yes, Miss Rin."

"I was wondering if you could tell me your name? Also, could you call me by my name but without the prefix?' The butler looked taken aback but he recovered quickly and nodded.

"Certainly, Miss Rin. My name is Matsushita. However, it is against protocol and extremely impudent for a servant to address the mistress of the household by first name alone, but you are welcome to address me by my name."

"Thank you Matsushita, you can go now."

Rin discarded her shoes in the foyer and padded upstairs on bare foot until she reached the master bedroom. Surprisingly, the door was left ajar but when Rin entered there was no sign of anyone, so she extracted some clothes from the closet and walked straight into the bathroom and into an unsuspecting Sesshomaru who was in the process of showering. Rin stared for several seconds, her mind paralysed by shock, but Sesshomaru turned around, as if he sensed the presence of another person in the room. Rin eyes moved from his face downwards, from the sculpted chest and biceps to his... Immediately Rin blushed profusely before she averted her gaze, and she would have even screamed if Sesshomaru hadn't covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't scream, but you might want to close your eyes for a moment while I dress myself, unless you _want_ to look." Rin did as she was told and stood rooted to the spot obediently with her eyes shut tightly until Sesshomaru told her otherwise. "You can open your eyes now."

"It wouldn't have been disastrous if I'd screamed."

"No, but what kind of wife screams at the sight of her husband, even if he is nude. It would seem strange to everyone." Rin's blush had diminished until she noticed Sesshomaru hadn't buttoned his shirt, providing an extensive view of his chest.

"Aren't you going to button your shirt?"

"I will, but we need to talk." Something about Sesshomaru's tone indicated that there was no room for objection. Draping a towel over his shoulders he exited the bathroom calmly as if nothing had happened.

"What exactly do we need to talk about?"

"For starters, I'd like to have an understanding of where you were, the entire night."

"I slept over at a friend's."

"I see... and over the course of the night did it ever cross your mind to notify someone in the household."

"No... but there were many things that happened to me last night so I don't find it surprising that I would neglect to give you a call."

"Really. Exactly what kind of ordeals have you been through last night?" Rin paused to think for a moment. '_Hm... I was viciously attacked by a group of people belonging to an underground organization after witnessing your little rendezvous with some woman I don't know. I'd like to tell you everything, but I doubt you'd believe a word of it anyway.' _

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry about anything. From now on, you don't need to worry about me, nor do you have to make an effort to be considerate of me either." Rin picked up her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a long shower. I'm tired, and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone now or more preferably, forever. I'm merely following the conditions on the contract, you'll live your life and I'll live mine."

At that exact moment, Sesshomaru felt an strange stab of disappointment wretched into the depths of his heart driving a stake through it. Although he had no clue as to what the pain meant he felt it but was just as determined to remain ignorant and clueless if it meant he could continue to deny that he cared even slightly for Rin.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rin?" Kohaku sipped his orange juice quietly next to Rin in one of the gazebos on campus. "What's wrong?" Rin stared at the trees with a distant look in her eyes and it bothered Kohaku slightly more than it should have.

"H-huh?" Rin rotated her head slowly and relatively stiffly to face Kohaku but it only unnerved him more when he noticed Rin's strained smile.

"You've been strange lately and it seems I'm not the only disillusioned one on campus, everyone that knows you well enough has figured that something strange has happened to you. In fact the rumours have been circulating."

"Rumours? What kind?"

"Mostly farfetched gossip but you have no idea how gullible bored university students can get."

"Really? Then, tell me some for the most popular rumours about me."

"You want to hear gossip about yourself?" Echoed Kohaku slightly bewildered. "Okay... well, there is one particular rumour that has been passed around quite vigorously. People have been suspecting that you accidentally got pregnant over the winter break which supposedly led to a hasty marriage but now your husband is filing for divorce because his ex-girlfriend returned or something." Kohaku closed his eyes tightly anticipating Rin to explode with fury except it never happened. Gingerly, Kohaku eased one eye open then the other, still half expecting a sudden outburst from Rin. Instead, Rin laughed.

"Really? I wonder who started that one?" _ 'How ironic, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree in this case... It's like I'm being forced to crawl over broken glass to pick up the equally shattered pieces of my life and to make matters worse I'm wasting my time mourning over my life instead of changing it. This isn't like me at all...'_

"I personally think that rumour was pretty unimaginative."

"What led you to that conclusion?"

"The contents of that rumour are featured in the popular drama which is currently being aired on television, but before you ask," Kohaku held up his hands like he was trying to fend off a barrage of accusations, "in my defence, I'm definitely not one of those pathetic guys that mopes around watching emotional dramas over the holidays to kill time. My sister watches it okay?"

"Sure, I never accused you of being the type of..." Rin searched for the correct description that wouldn't seem overly depreciating, "ambitionless human being."

"Okay, but enough about rumours. I just have to make something clear today."

"Sure, go ahead." Kohaku's expression morphed from comical to serious.

"You know... if you're unhappy there's no need to fake it and hold up a strong image in front of everyone. You have friends to share your sorrows with, and I'm not referring to a bottle of wine either."

"I know... it's just that," Rin stopped to burry her head in her arms, "it's complicated but I'm under circumstances where I can't open my heart and discuss my life problems with someone." Kohaku sensed that Rin wasn't in the mood for such a personal conversation but he was feeling the awkwardness seeping into his being through his very pores.

"Actually, I don't think it's a good time to talk about that stuff or maybe I'm not the one that you want to share it with but why don't we talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"Do you have a partner for the graduation ball?"

"Not really?" Originally the graduation party was an event that Rin would have looked forward to back in September when she started her final year of university, but now... things had changed. She had fantasized about attending a ball with her prince but where was her prince? Nonexistent.

"Well... this is just a suggestion so I'll understand if you don't want to take it. Do you want to go with me? If you don't have any plans, that is."

"I don't really..." Rin stopped herself at a crucial moment and thought hard about her decision. _ ' Would Sesshomaru be okay with me and Kohaku attending the ball together? Wait... we already agreed that we would lead separate lives so why do I need to care what he thinks? I don't.' _ Then it finally dawned on her, Sesshomaru obviously didn't care and she didn't either, it was a simplistic theory that a child would have understood. "Actually it would be great if I could go with you."

Kohaku smiled, "Then, I'll give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds fine." Rin watched Kohaku's back as it retreated into the distance and wondered for the last time if she would regret her hasty decision but she felt better than she had in the past few weeks. Rejuvenated, because for once she gathered up enough courage to something she wanted to do, even if it meant incurring Sesshomaru's wrath. After all, Kagome was always telling her, "Time waits for no one, so go live your life!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kohaku sighed and closed his textbook. He'd had more than enough reading but he had also failed to absorb a single word of it and the result was: he'd ingeniously wasted three hours of his time. Kohaku glanced at his digital clock and noticed the time, it was well past nine but he had yet to eat dinner. '_I'm going crazy... I'm can't even figure out when I'm supposed to eat anymore, but then again, so much has happened lately with Rin...' _"Forget it." Kohaku knew that he was in some desperate need of food if he didn't want to cease to exist.

"Well you finally decided to show up for some sustenance." Commented Sango as she placed a steaming plate of rice and salmon on the dining room table.

"I'm too young to die!" Replied Kohaku, clutching his throat in a dramatic gesture. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Kohaku shrugged since he was preoccupied with the task of satisfying his stomach, which was crying out in hunger. "Any progress in studying?"

Swallowing a large mouthful, Kohaku met his sister's gaze sheepishly. "Well, there's been a lot on my mind lately."

"Well I guess I'll let you stuff your face in peace then," Sango pushed her chair back and headed for the living room, "my favourite drama is starting now."

Several minutes later, Kohaku cleared his plate and deposited it in the dishwasher before he plopped onto the sofa next to his sister who was completely in a trance from watching the drama. During the commercial break Sango turned toward him abruptly.

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you never watch dramas, what's special about today? Moreover, you seemed more troubled than ever, care to share your emotional heartache with your more experienced older sister."

Kohaku hesitated but relented. "Well... I have a friend of mine who's in love." Sango fixed Kohaku with a quizzical expression.

"Love is a good thing, unless they're trying to move on after a nasty breakup, but I can tell you that drowning one's sorrows in alcohol isn't the best solution to healing a broken heart. They'll never survive the impact of the hangover afterwards, not to mention the mind shattering feeling of having your skull drilled by a jackhammer constantly."

"How do you know so much?"

"I've never experienced heartbreak to such a severe point, but I have many friends that have. Miroku can relate through his personal experiences as well, I'm sure he'd be happy to narrate his past endeavours."

"Oh... but actually, my _friend_, isn't really heartbroken just yet, but he's just found that he'd been ensnared in a rather complicated situation."

"Which would be..." Sango gestured with her hands, indicating that he'd have to be more specific.

Kohaku inhaled sharply as if he was bracing himself for something dangerous,"Okay, my friend is in love with a married woman."

"Hm...," Sango switched off the television, filling the room with an awkward silence as she folded her arms and assumed a pensive pose, "that's an interesting dilemma isn't it. Basically he's left with the two choices of confessing his love and facing almost definite heartbreak or continuing his life as a secret admirer forever which isn't much better, but there are many other factors that come into play."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example, if the woman isn't content with her marriage or is on the verge of a divorce then confessing wouldn't be such a poor choice of action."

"Oh... " Kohaku sighed and fixed his gaze to the ceiling.

"This _friend_ of yours is actually you isn't it?" Interrogated Sango, "Which means... Rin must be your object of adoration, right?" Sango gave Kohaku a nudge when he refused to respond.

Grudgingly, Kohaku decided it was futile to conceal a truth that was already exposed, but for once he had desperately prayed that Sango wouldn't catch on as quickly. "Yes, but how did you find out?"

"Intuition is a powerful thing little brother, and it's an instant tip off when your stare at her with a look of adoration in your eyes. Besides, why would a normal person be so concerned about their friend's love interest, it's strange no matter how you look at it. However, one thing worries me a great deal and it isn't your little dilemma."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow and stared at Sango with an incredulous expression. "What would that be then?"

"Think about it," Sango paused during her sentence to give Kohaku a knock on his forehead for his ignorance, "how many wives do you see wandering the street at unreasonably late hours?"

"None." Answered Kohaku confidently.

"That's right, which means there's something wrong with Rin's relationship with her husband. Most likely they had a squabble or a serious quarrel or there could have been another cause, a more serious one, like adultery."

Kohaku had known that something was amiss when Rin spaced out so frequently, but adultery almost sounded too severe to be true, especially for Rin, since she of all people deserved to be loved just as much as anyone else. She was diligent, persistent and caring, always putting others before herself... it wasn't fair. Sango's voice interrupted his thoughts but he was glad for the advice from his sister because he knew that it could be trusted.

"If Rin needs to be consoled then I see no harm in giving her some comfort or a shoulder to lean onto, but I'm not so sure about your confession. All I can say is, timing is always crucial for these types of things and it makes a world of difference to say the right thing at the right time."

'_The right timing... which means I ought to keep quiet for the time being. Rin has a lot on her plate and I certainly don't need to add more weight to her burden, but when the time comes I will tell her.'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night of the graduation ball...

Rin sifted through her closet slowly, examining her choices for attire. Although at first glance it didn't seem as if she had anything suitable for a formal occasion until she remembered the gown that she had worn in Paris. '_It's perfect.' _Rin fastened on a pair a silver strapped sandals and a silver necklace that Ayame and Kagome had given to her several years ago as a birthday gift. Although it was a piece of jewellery adolescents usually wore it felt right when she'd put it on and for Rin that was all that mattered. Rin left her brown tresses flowing down her back since if felt natural, but also because she felt like she was pretending to be another person when she held it in place with an army of hair pins. Tonight Rin was determined to forget everything and enjoy her evening, also, she would have Kohaku for company, and unlike the formal gatherings she attended with Sesshomaru, she wouldn't have to struggle while trying to portray the perfect wife.

"What's the occasion?"

"I have plans tonight." Rin watched as a flicker of annoyance flitted across Sesshomaru's calm and collected visage.

"Judging by your attire you must be attending an important event or some sort, but I'm curious as to why it hasn't occurred to you that you should tell me about something as important as this."

"I thought you could care less about my personal life." Sesshomaru ignored Rin's remark and hid his annoyance.

"You haven't answered my question." Repeated Sesshomaru. Rin was slightly alarmed at the rate in which Sesshomaru was losing his patience. She had never seen him less than composed which struck her as unusual.

"I'm going to my university's graduation ball."

"Shouldn't you give me some warning, or did it never occur to you that you're expected to bring a partner."

"It's been arranged, and my partner ought to be arriving just about now." As if on cue, a brisk knock was heard from the other side of the double doors of the master bedroom before Sesshomaru could object. Sesshomaru cursed silently and uttered the command for the butler to enter.

"What is it!?" Demanded Sesshomaru, the impatience evident in his tone of voice.

"Sir, a young man by the name of Kohaku is at the gate of the main entrance and he insists that he is supposed to meet with miss Rin."

"Kohaku? I've never heard of him before, order the guards to send him away." Commanded Sesshomaru.

"Wait!" The two men turned towards Rin surprised, although Sesshomaru hid his emotions exceptionally well. "Kohaku is my partner for the graduation ball. Could you tell him, I'll be down shortly."

The butler nodded in understanding and hurried away without any further encouragement.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing," Rin met Sesshomaru's infuriated gaze with hard eyes, "you don't need to worry, there won't be paparazzi and no one from the university knows that I'm married to you. There definitely won't be any tabloids to worry about, although I wish I could say the same about you." Without another word Rin exited the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Sesshomaru slightly baffled from the last phrase she uttered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Graduation:

Rin and Kohaku greeted the people they knew and remained inside the building where the ball was being hosted, but unfortunately the room soon became overcrowded with their fellow graduates and they opted to go outside for some air. They strolled around the campus without noticing where they were headed until they stopped at a fountain with statue of cupid posed to shoot an arrow.

"This is an interesting fountain."

"Yeah, but apart from the appearance there's a story behind it."

"Really?"

"It's rumoured that a pair of students fell in love after meeting coincidentally at this fountain, but their happiness didn't last for long."

"What happened?"

"Well, the girl was diagnosed with a disease, but this is where the story gets interesting. You see, her boyfriend returns to this fountain and wishes for his lover's recovery."

"Did she really recover?"

"Yes, it was a miracle, and since then couples that are students here or people who are in love come here to make wishes."

"Do you think all the wishes come true?"

"No," admitted Kohaku, "but if you deserve it, I'm sure it will."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Rin clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. '_I wish that one day I'll find my prince.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Sorry about the late update, but after school starts I'll probably update less frequently. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. The next chapter will be titled: Exposed.

I'll probably post a preview on my profile page in two days or so. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Exposed

Sesshomaru's gaze was glued to the front entrance as the clock struck twelve midnight. '_The graduation should have ended hours ago, or does Rin intend to spend another night out. Wait... why do I even care!?' _The question echoed in Sesshomaru's mind continuously for what seemed like an eternity, although in reality it was mere minutes. Determined to erase all his thoughts about Rin, Sesshomaru ordered the butler to retrieve his vodka from the wine cellar. Drinking away one's problems wasn't what Sesshomaru believed to be a practical solution but he was beyond reason at the moment, because his stress levels were already sky rocketing in addition to Rin's little _surprise _which was less than tolerable.

"Your vodka, sir." Matsushita, the butler, placed a glass bottle of vodka, an expensive drinking glass, and a corkscrew on the table in front of Sesshomaru but retreated before Sesshomaru even raised a finger to dismiss him. All the years that he had served Sesshomaru he had never before witnessed his master in such a state of discomposure and aggravation.

Immediately, Sesshomaru grasped the bottle in one hand and the corkscrew in the other, removing the cork with extreme force, sending the cork sailing across the room. Sesshomaru ignored the cork and poured himself a full glass of vodka, downing the heavy liquor in one gulp, despite the burning sensation that singed his throat afterwards. By the time Sesshomaru had finished his third consecutive glass of vodka his sensed were dulled considerably but his mood had not improved in the least. His mind was still thinking about Rin and her partner, Kohaku, whom she seemed to think was better than her own husband.

'_It doesn't make much sense, in fact, it defies logic. What do women desire the most? Wealth, fame or social status, and above all, a celebrity husband to showcase as their conquest_..' Sesshomaru laughed bitterly. "I've never been viewed as inferior to someone else in comparison." '_If Rin were a regular woman like the ones I'm familiar with, then she wouldn't have picked a different person to attend that graduation with her, but since when has Rin been classified as ordinary? Is Rin special to me? Maybe, but Rin just seems different than the rest.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin and Kohaku had circulated the main hall of the building and said some brief but meaningful goodbyes to their friends. Half an hour later Rin and Kohaku emerged from the building feeling drained of energy and ready to call it a night. In the distance and clock tower chimed once and Rin was reminded that she was supposed to be responsible enough to return home by a decent time. Quickly, Rin glanced at her wrist but she had forgotten her wrist watch when she had rushed out of the mansion earlier.

"Kohaku, what time is it?" Asked Rin urgently. Kohaku's face filled with concern as he noticed Rin's desperately frantic expression.

"It's around one in the morning, why?" Kohaku's face lit up with understanding. "Does you husband set a curfew for you?"

"N-no." Rin sighed. '_Regular husbands would probably worry about when their wives return home, but the kind of relationship I have with Sesshomaru is purely professional, like a employer and employee. He has no reason to worry about my well being, but that's to be expected anyway._

Kohaku sighed with relief, "Well, it is getting late now so I'll take you home first." Rin nodded and prayed that Sesshomaru would be occupied with some emergency business engagement or even better yet, already asleep. It would definitely save her from his wrath.

By one thirty, Rin and Kohaku had arrived at the gates of Sesshomaru's mansion.

"This is it then."

"Yeah," Rin turned to enter the gates but faced Kohaku again as if she had forgotten something.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rin gave Kohaku a quick embrace, "thanks for everything tonight, I had a great time." Kohaku smiled, "See you around." For several minutes Kohaku hovered by the gate and watched Rin's retreating form disappear into the vast mansion.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

From Sesshomaru's vantage point at one of the second floor windows it was possible to survey the entire courtyard, including the area by the gate, meaning he'd seen all of it. Sesshomaru found that he was oddly irritated with himself for watching the entire scene like some clandestine spy, and he'd even tried to convince himself to move away from the window or turn a blind eye on what he had just seen. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's mind refused to obey and the images of Rin locked in a snug embrace with that _boy _remained permanently imprinted there like an annoying mosquito that refused to leave him in peace until it drew blood. After he had watched Rin enter the house Sesshomaru went down to the foyer just as Rin was slipping her strapped sandals off her feet.

Rin shifted her eyes upward at the sound of footsteps clicking against the marble floor. Her eyes widened in genuine surprise at the sight of Sesshomaru. "W-what are you doing here?"

"That's a very good question," commented Sesshomaru sarcastically, "I happen to live here."

"No, that's not exactly what I meant." Rin fumbled for the correct words but her mind was in a disarray from the initial shock. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same. Where have you been?" Demanded Sesshomaru, his gaze hardening into a glare.

"I was at my graduation."

"You came back immediately afterwards?" Pressed Sesshomaru. Rin bristled and straightened herself up to her full height, in a valiant attempt to meet Sesshomaru's gaze.

"What if I did and what if I didn't? You're acting like some detective that's trying to interrogate a suspect for murder. I thought you didn't care about my personal life."

"I don't."

"Then stop demanding answers from me."

"What exactly is so terrifying about telling my the truth? Or perhaps you're hiding something."

"I haven't done anything that goes against my ethics, nor have I done anything that calls for a guilty conscience, but I'd like to know if you're hiding something from me." Rin brushed past Sesshomaru and marched up the steps angrily, making a beeline for the guest room farthest from the master bedroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Koga sat on his leather couch in his penthouse suite and flicked the television on to the morning news, settling himself comfortably with a glass of freshly squeezed orange concentrate.

A young reporter was reporting interesting headlines of entertainment news. "Good morning, this is Amiya Fuyuzuki from Tokyo TV, with today's breaking news. Taisho corporation's CEO, Sesshomaru Taisho, was seen downtown two nights ago with an international model by the name of Kagura." Koga choked violently and leaned forward to listen more intently, but he was also hoping it was a misunderstanding. "The two, were seen acting quite intimately with each other outside Alfredo's in Sesshomaru Taisho's car. This piece of breaking news has piqued the interest of many of Taisho corporation's associates and business partners as well as many people of the public. They're questioning their decisions because they don't know if it's wise to entrust their investments to a newly married man that lacks responsibility towards his spouse."

"This can't be happening..." Koga covered his face with his hands and sighed. It was going to be a long day. He'd have to call the public relations executive of the company and prepare a reasonable plan of action to counter the scandal, but before he did that he'd have to call Sesshomaru first. Koga grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and pressed Sesshomaru on the speed dial, his fingers drumming rapidly along the arm of the couch as the phone rang. "Please pick up..."

"Koga, what is it?"

"Sesshomaru, have you seen the morning news?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I thought you would know the most about it, since you're practically involved in a secret scandal."

"Secret scandal?"

"Well it's not a secret anymore."

"Wait..." Sesshomaru left his cup of coffee on the dining room table and walked into the living room. The magazine lying on the table proved that what Koga had been telling the truth. Sesshomaru cursed as he stared at the glossy cover of Tokyo Walker's weekly edition. The front cover featured a picture of Kagura kissing Sesshomaru in his Porsche.

"Are you still there?"

"The pictures must be circulating around the whole media."

"Care to explain what happened exactly. I mean... you were forced into doing this right?"

"I had to secure the contract with Rising Star Construction and Kagura knows the CEO apparently."

"Well, you've secured the contract with Rising Star, but the shareholders don't seem like they're in the mood for rejoicing. The company stock must be at an all time high too."

"Keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself, I have enough to deal with as it is." Sesshomaru returned to his cup to black coffee and took a long sip. "Well, you _are_ the company's attorney, give me all the legal advice you have to offer."

Koga scratched his head thoughtfully, "avoid the media for now, and be sure you don't have any contact with Kagura again."

"That ought to be manageable enough. Anything else."

"What about Rin and your father?"

"Rin doesn't seem to have noticed, but I'm not eliminating the possibility that her friends or family will be asking questions. My father... will have to wait."

Matsushita appeared in the dining room to collect the remnants of Sesshomaru's breakfast.

"Where's Rin?"

"Miss Rin has left for the seniors' home with a friend and won't be returning until after dinner."

"A friend? Which one?"

"I believe his name is Kohaku, sir." Sesshomaru's hand clenched into a fist. '_Kohaku again. Doesn't she ever grow tired of that insolent...'_

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin stared out the window of the bus and immersed herself in the natural beauty of the countryside. The pale blue sky with billowing clouds, the emerald green grass that whistled in the wind, and the open space without the cluttered office edifices or apartment complexes.

"Have you been to the seniors' home before?" Kohaku traced her gaze and peered out the window over her shoulder.

"I used to come here constantly and volunteer when I was in high school. Three of us: Kagome, Ayame, and myself. I met granny Kaede there, and we grew close. She's like the grandmother I never had, since my grandparents were deceased before I was born."

"I came to visit my grandmother every weekend after my sister and I moved to the city."

"Will we be able to visit her when we arrive?" A pained expression crossed Kohaku's face and for the briefest moment Rin noticed his eyes deepen into a darker shade of blue which gave her a melancholic vibe.

"Actually... she passed away last summer."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Rin squeezed Kohaku's hand gently.

"It's not your fault. My grandmother lived a very satisfying life and she died without regret, but sometimes I still miss her comforting presence."

For the remainder of the journey Rin slept, indulging in the comfort of Kohaku's warm shoulder, her eyelashes grazing the curve of her cheeks. '_A sleeping angel, innocent and caring.' _Thought Kohaku. Gently, Kohaku brushed Rin's chocolate coloured bangs away from her forehead and pressed his lips to her forehead. Although Kohaku couldn't justify the reason for his impulsive actions he knew that it felt right and that fact alone, was enough for him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kagome!!!" Ayame knocked on the front door of Kagome's two storey home where she lived with her mother, grandfather and younger brother. Kagome opened the window of her room and peered down at Ayame who was standing on the front doorstep.

"What's wrong?"

"Come down first." Kagome dashed down the stairs in mere seconds and threw open the front door with violent force.

"What is it?"

Ayame produced her copy of Tokyo Walker and indicated the front cover. Kagome nodded and gestured for Ayame to enter.

"I know, I saw it this morning. It was all over the news too."

"I didn't think it would actually be on the news when I saw it a while back, but should we talk to Rin about it?"

"Not yet, I think she'll want some space." Kagome placed a steaming cup of green tea in front of Ayame. "You know, I've been wondering about something lately."

"What?"

"There's something strange about Rin and Sesshomaru. For example, they couldn't have dated much before they married since Rin was swamped with homework from her university courses and Sesshomaru himself seems even more of a workaholic."

"Now that you mentioned it, if Rin fell in love we would have noticed something wouldn't we, but nothing special happened until several weeks before her marriage."

"Rin seemed strange then... almost distant, but we can be certain that she was anything but happy. Something must be wrong."

"We can't do anything though."

"Yes we can, I'm going to pay Sesshomaru and Rin a little surprise house visit."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin and Kohaku arrived at the seniors' home at two in the afternoon to help the seniors on their daily walk outside. Rin led granny Kaede to a weathered wooden bench under a tree when Kaede steps began to falter with fatigue.

"Thank you, Rin."

"It's nothing, but I haven't visited in a long time. How's your health?" Kaede coughed abruptly, her jagged breaths coming in laboured rasps.

"I'm fine," replied Kaede with as much confidence as she could utter, "but enough about me, what about you? I see a diamond engagement ring on your finger that wasn't there the last time I saw you, or perhaps I've gone senile with age."

"No... I got married only recently."

"Do you love him?" Rin remained silent and closed her eyes, revelling in the tranquillity that engulfed her in the form of a cool breeze. It took a while before Rin could gather up the confidence to answer a question that she had asked herself but was unable to answer.

"I... yes." '_I do love him... but it's only a one sided love that will never amount to anything.'_

"Tell me something then," Kaede paused for breathe and continued gravely, "are you happy?"

"Yes." Rin forced a bright smile onto her face.

"However, it is obvious to me that your eyes do not reflect the happiness which you speak so fondly of, and it worries me." Kaede pulled Rin into a warm embrace. "Sometimes it's necessary to build barriers around oneself by showing a strong visage, but there is only so much battering a wall can take before it is reduced to rubble. It's not a sign of weakness to lower your defences once in a while." Clear, salty tears rolled down Rin's cheeks and onto Kaede's faded kimono, moistening the fabric.

"Nothing's wrong..." Whispered Rin, her voice faint.

"You don't need to tell me now, or ever, but... I hope that you'll find someone to confide in, because concealing your emotions in your heart is not a solution to your problems. Words must be spoken and feelings both happy or morose must be expressed." Rin nodded and buried her head in the fabric of Kaede's kimono. The smell always made her reminisce about the past and how much she used to confide in Kaede, especially when her parents were preoccupied with work or when her best friends were nowhere to be found. Although her situation was different it felt the same since she couldn't tell everyone anything.

Rin sat with Kaede under the shade of the tree and waited until the swollen redness from her eyes had subsided and her tears were blown dry from the wind.

"Rin." Kohaku tapped her shoulder gently. "It's getting late, we should leave before nightfall when commute to the city becomes difficult."

"Oh..."

Rin led Kaede into the main building where she collected her jacket and satchel. Kaede watched vigilantly from the window as Rin and Kohaku boarded a bus headed for Tokyo.

"That child...," Kaede shook her head slowly, "it pains me to see her in such a state, but it's not my place to intrude."

In the bus Rin remained quiet and fixed her gaze on the landscape seen through the window of the bus as it rumbled over the unevenly bumpy country roads.

"Rin."

"Hm."

"You're awfully quiet, is something the matter." Rin shook her head and gave him what she assumed was considered a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong, but can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to my parents' house for dinner, but will you come with me, I don't want to face them alone after what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"The newspaper," murmured Rin, pointing discretely at a middle aged man sitting adjacent from them. The man had unfolded the piece of newspaper and was holding it like a large book, obscuring most of his face. Kohaku's craned his neck forward and studied the front page of the newspaper when he caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru's picture. Rin decided to ask again when Kohaku did not respond for what seemed like an eon.

"I... understand," Kohaku's hand reached back to massage his neck in a nervous gesture, "it's never happened to me before but... I have an idea of what you're going through. I'll stay with you."

The bus rolled to a halt about half a street away from Rin's former home on Chizu Street and as they walked along the mismatched pavement Kohaku had an epiphany. In a subtle move, he threaded his fingers though Rin's and gave her hand a comforting squeeze because he'd realized something important. If there was ever a time to hold Rin's hand, it would be when she needed the reassurance that proved she wasn't alone in the world. That time would be now, the present.

"Coming." Mr. Nakamoto strode briskly down the hall towards the front door when he heard the loud chime of the doorbell.

"Dad."

"Oh, Rin, you're here." Rin nodded and moved aside to allow Kohaku to enter the threshold. "Who might this be?"

"This is Kohaku," Rin could practically predict what her father was about to ask and decided to save him the unnecessary trouble, "he's a close friend. Is it okay for him to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, no problem, your mother always enjoys the company of guests."

"Do I have time to wash up before we start dinner?"

"Of course, you must be fatigued, but while you're at it, why don't you give Kohaku a little complementary tour around our humble abode." Rin laughed.

"Alright, then we'll be down for dinner in a moment."

Rin led Kohaku up the staircase to the second landing where the bedrooms were located, along with the bathroom. Although it was a small house, the warm vibe radiating from it's walls was both welcoming and comforting in a domestic way. They stopped before a brown door, except that this brown door was differentiated from the rest with the sign hung on it, stating it was Rin's domain. Rin pushed the door open and entered.

"Welcome to my room."

"Nice." Kohaku muttered absently, gazing at a very practical room. The walls were white, the bed and matching furniture were made of unvarnished oak wood, but what set this room apart from the typical ordinary white bedroom were the small but subtle personal touches. Things such as photographs with colourful frames which were arrayed along the tops of shelves or furniture and the comfort area consisting of a simplistic beanbag chair on a furry rug.

"Take your time and browse," gestured Rin openly, waving her arms vaguely about the room.

"Anything off bounds?"

"No limitations. After all, I barged into your room uninvited and inspected your personal belongings which gives you the right to do the same to me."

"Any embarrassing photo albums that can't be seen by the public?"

"No, but there are some awfully tacky snapshots of me in every album. You may think I'm crazy, but I am proud of those moments and they were worth cherishing even if they were quite odd."

"Then, I'll gladly take you up on your kind offer since I have your guarantee that I'll be able to live with a clean conscience afterwards."

"Feel free. I need a shower, but I'll be back soon." Rin extracted a set of clothes from her dresser drawer and slipped out of the room to the bathroom down the hall.

Kohaku spent the first few minutes admiring the sheer number of picture frames lining the tops of the dressers, desks, and shelves. After browsing the contents of the various photographs Kohaku decided to open some of the drawers of the desk to search for the photo albums Rin had mentioned but what he happened upon was even more compelling. In the first drawer there wasn't anything of extreme value but merely some essential items needed for studying. The second drawer contained an assortment of miscellaneous items such as sea shells or necklaces and earrings. As Kohaku rummaged through the last drawer he pulled an ancient looking album out, but as he opened the book a sheet of paper slipped onto the floor, landing blank side up.

Gently, Kohaku turned over the page cautiously, careful not to crease the page accidentally. As he scanned the heading his eyes grew wide.

_Marriage contract _

_1. The marriage is to last exactly one year, no more and no less. After the marriage time elapses, both recipients will accept the regulations stated here._

_2. A prenuptial agreement will be signed, formally stating that the divorcees will receive nothing of the assets that their counterparts own._

_3. Both recipients will continue to live their respective lives separately excluding special events which will require both their presences. However, for the two individuals that this contract concerns, they are not permitted to, at any time, inform an outsider or another person about the contents of this document or severe consequences will be involved._

_Signature: __**Sesshomaru Taisho**_

_Signature: __**Rin Nakamoto**_

The door creaked open as Rin entered the room and Kohaku's head whipped around.

"Rin..." Kohaku lowered his head. It was a habit that had followed him through the years and he would always lower his head when he was forced to do something he didn't want to.

"What's up Kohaku?" Rin studied her friend with curious eyes.

"What is this contract for?" Rin looked over Kohaku's shoulder and opened her mouth to speak but found that she had trouble forming coherent sentences while her heart was beating away in her rib cage erratically.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru, Koga and Shippo, the new public relations executive sat at a circular table and discussed their options carefully.

"Well," Sesshomaru drummed his fingers along the surface of the table, "I pay you a reasonable wage, and in return I expect you to perform some amazing feats, which does include finding a solution for this particular issue. Or perhaps it's out of your ability."

Shippo winced at the crude but blunt criticism and gulped slowly. "Well... it's not as if there aren't solutions, but none of them look distinctly appealing for... a number of reasons," faltered Shippo.

"Elaborate."

"For example, we could suppress the media by offering some tributes to the magazine executives and et cetera and it would end the scandal, but in the long run there will be devastating carnage. Trust is easy to lose yet hard to regain, which is the main reason companies fear scandals, because a company's stock price rides heavily on the support or confidence investors have in the company itself. If we put a cork on the media which is focussing on this article, then we might as well admit we are guilty as charged, because we're making such an effort to conceal our sinister secrets."

"Technically speaking, the media has no right to manifest stories about anyone, unless..."

"They have proof of their accusations." Finished Shippo.

"Correct," Koga replied.

"We have another option though," Shippo annouced, "and this option may be a better choice, but the company will have to endure a severe battering until everything blows over."

"How long do you assume it will take?"

Shippo inhaled sharply, "it's really hard to predict these things, but it's safe to infer that since this scandal isn't egregious it should only take a month. The media has a short memory span and once the news has become old or lost it's popularity then they'll move onto the next victims. However, in the meantime you have to be the impeccably attentive husband and hopefully our conglomerates will ignore the media's claims."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It will be done."

Koga remained with Sesshomaru after Shippo was dismissed.

"Does Rin know?"

"If she does know then she must have an affinity for not showing aggravation."

"She'll be affected as well."

"I know, but what do you want me to do about it? As far as she's concerned, I'm the antagonist of her romance novel life, where she inevitably falls in love with the amiable boy scout of good reputation."

"Boy scout? Rin chose a boy scout over you, one of the richest, most famous, most handsome, not to mention most acclaimed bachelors of Japan?"

Sesshomaru shrugged nonchalantly, "it's her life to live, I have absolutely no control over her unfathomably foolish decisions."

"If so... then why did you bring the subject up for discussion in the first place?"

"You're a millennium to early if you want to interrogate me," cautioned Sesshomaru in a lethal tone. Koga relented, but it wasn't the threat that encouraged him to do so, instead it was the tormented emotion clouding Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"It thought I warned you not to fall in love." Koga commented wryly.

"I'm not in love."

"Really? Well I can notice an extreme contrast with your former self. Changes which could have only taken place because of one reason, love."

"I haven't changed at all." Barked Sesshomaru defiantly.

"There's a change right there. Since when did you respond in impulsive outbursts or even get so emotional over something?" Sesshomaru looked away. "Avoiding the fact will not help you, but it will only prolong your suffering." Koga waited patiently for Sesshomaru to cast a retort in his direction but I was at least several minutes later before Koga realized that Sesshomaru was half way down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silence hung heavily in the room as Rin and Kohaku's gazes were entranced in deep stares. Rin was the first to break the stare and look away.

"I know this situation doesn't work in your favour, but wouldn't you feel better after sharing your burdens with others?"

"I can't tell you."

"You don't need to, this documentation is self-explanatory. I'm only interested in your reasons."

"There was no other way..." murmured Rin hesitantly as she sank into a sitting position on her bed.

"No other way for what?" Persisted Kohaku.

"You don't understand!"

"It's obvious I don't," agreed Kohaku, "but I have to understand you more in order to help you." Kohaku strolled over to the bed and planted himself next to Rin.

"Promise me you won't be angry."

"I promise," replied Kohaku solemnly as he reached instinctively to grasp Rin's hand. For once, Rin felt a sense of reassurance and acceptance, but most of all, she felt secure with her hand ensconced in the warmth of Kohaku's.

"You've met my dad just now, haven't you."

"Yeah. He's got a congenial personality and I can already gauge that he's generally a jovial person. You must be proud to have him for a father."

"Of course, and that's my motivation behind everything I've done, I want him to continue to view the world through a optimistic perspective. My mother would fret everyday after the day she found that my father was suffering a serious debt, but she never even thought of mentioning it too me since she knew that it would distract me from my studies."

"Then how did you find out?"

"My mother finally confessed when the problem became too serious to be ignored, but my father consistently denied being in debt. They're my parents, they've raised me with the utmost care over these past years, and it's time to return the favour regardless of the consequences."

"Now that you've explained the reason for your forced commitment I'm wondering about your intentions after the contract expires. Will you start with your career, or would you prefer to wait for your life to stabilize before you considered some alternatives?"

"Now that you've mentioned it... I do want to start my career soon, I mean, my parents will need financial support in a few years and I ought to be prepared."

"Then I have a preposition for you."

"I'm done with pseudo marriage offers." Kohaku grinned knowingly at the statement.

"Don't worry, I was about to mention a lucrative job offer, but if you're not very interested then maybe I should let another desperately lucky individual benefit from this."

"It a job offer?" Rin gave Kohaku her full attention, "What type of job offer? This is crucial, I must know, because I'm in dire need of that money and you understand that better than anyone don't you?"

"Well... I thought you weren't interested." Rin tackled Kohaku and pinned him onto the bed.

"Tell me or it will cost your life."

Kohaku chuckled heartily. "You definitely stole that line from some wild west movie, I'm positive."

"What if I did?" Countered Rin, "I might have a queer personality that involves imitating cowboys with thickly curved mustaches." Kohaku convulsed with laughter and held his stomach which was feeling strained from all the laughter.

"Alright," Kohaku held up his hands in mock surrender, "I'm raising the white flag, but let me out from your vice grip first." Rin relinquished Kohaku from her grasp and they both sat up. "My sister has some reliable sources at an American law firm and apparently they're currently hiring new graduates as assistants for their more prominent lawyers, but it's a decent place to start. You'll have the opportunity to observe some of New York's most talented lawyers while gaining some experience, not to mention that the payment is divine in comparison to anything you'll find here."

"It sounds amazing, but New York is literally an ocean apart from Japan, and I won't be able to see my parents often."

"Think about it then. They won't begin interviewing until three weeks from now, but I hope you'll be seated next to me on my flight to New York."

Outside the closed door Rin's mother's hands trembled as salient teardrops flowed from the corners of her eyes continuously. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when she had been about to call them for dinner she had coincidentally overheard some of their heated argument. The information wasn't plentiful, but it was shocking beyond comparison. A false marriage based upon deceptions and the conditions of a contract.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha, come into the study, I have something to discuss with you. " Inutaisho ordered.

"Wait, I'm about to break a record, old man." declared Inuyasha irritably.

"**Now**." Demanded Inutaisho, adding an intimidating edge to his voice. "Also, if you call me old one more time I swear, I'll find something to torment you with."

"Do your worst."

"Are you throwing down the gauntlet for a challenge."

"What if I am?"

"Then pull out your tuxedo son, your mother and I will be thrilled to escort you to the charity ball we're attending next week, you'll be introduced to many prospective bachelorettes." Inuyasha groaned his discontent.

"Spare me."

"Certainly, if there's a will there's a way. If you run a little _errand _for me then I'll dredge up an excuse which will satisfy your mother."

"_What_ errand?" Inutaisho grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and steered him forcefully into the study despite the defiant protests. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"Pay attention, I'm only giving you this spiel once." Inuyasha grunted but paid attention albeit very grudgingly. Inutaisho continued, "you can discover a variety of things about an individual by inspecting their living accommodations. For example, your brother is orderly and detests clutter which reflects his organized and controlled personality."

"You mean manipulative and cynical, right?" Muttered Inuyasha.

"Better than slovenly and ambitionless." Insisted Inutaisho, nailing his son with a stern gaze.

"Fine, but what's your point?"

"I need you to find out some things about your brother's living arrangements."

"Why don't you just ask him." Inutaisho sighed.

"Everyone has secrets, your brother is no exception."

"In other words, you're forcing me to spy on him and do your dirty work for you."

Inutaisho shrugged, "if you want to refer to it in such a manner, then yes, but you have no options left. Unless... you want to join in the joyous matchmaking activities." Inuyasha shuddered violently. "I'll take that as a no, which means you'll be running an important errand for me tomorrow."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What!? You're not coming!?" Shrieked Kagome into her cell phone.

"I swear, I was called in for an emergency shift at the restaurant," reasoned Ayame.

"Fine. I'll handle it myself."

"Keep me updated via text messages."

"Got it." Kagome sighed and flipped her phone shut.

Kagome glanced around and scouted out the front entrance where the foreboding gate stood. Surprisingly there were no guards which was one less obstacle, but it was strangely deserted. Kagome scaled the gate nimbly and with ease, jumping down on the other side. '_Boy... I'm glad I had some much climbing practice in high school. This is a cinch.'_

Kagome spotted a tall tree that appeared to reach to on of the second floor rooms which had a large window left open. '_Alright, this is my lucky day.' _Without wasting another moment, Kagome scampered up the thick trunk of the tree and perched herself precariously on the branch which extended towards the open window. '_Just a few more inches...' _Unfortunately Kagome slipped ungracefully, leaving her hanging from the branch with only the grip of her hands preventing her from falling to the ground. _' Oh... this is not good. I've got to think of a plan, since I don't think I have enough grip to keep me sustained here for long. Wait, the window ledge doesn't seem to far off, so if I can swing myself enough, then maybe I can manoeuver myself to leap in through the open window, or I would become a failure of a trapeze artist and splatter onto the ground like some flattened road kill.' _Suddenly, Kagome's fingers slid down slightly. _' Looks like I've got no choice, so I might as well give it a shot.' _

Kagome swung her legs to gain some momentum before she shot for the ledge, but as she sailed in through the window a silver hairedmale appeared in front of her. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha froze as Kagome flew into him and tackled him to the ground. Groaning, Inuyasha massaged his sore neck and his gaze landed on the girl that had given him an unexpected aerial tackle. "Who are you?"

"T-that's what I'd like to know," retorted Kagome.

"Well, whoever you are, you shouldn't be here."

Kagome's anger flared viciously like a piece of paper being ignited, it grew and grew until it consumed her completely. "Look, mister, I have just as much right as you do to be here whether you like it or not!"

Inuyasha returned Kagome's angry outburst with one of his own. "Oh yeah!? I'm the half brother of the owner of this mansion and I'm commanding you to leave immediately."

"Never!"

"Leave!"

"Never!!" Screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha covered his eyes sensitively and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy, woman! You'll get us caught!" Hissed Inuyasha.

"My name isn't woman, it's Kagome, and what did you mean by getting _us _caught?"

"Nothing." Lied Inuyasha, but it was dead obvious to Kagome the moment his eyes darted to the side guiltily.

"Really? If I'm not mistaken and you have every right to be here, then shouldn't I be the only one concerned about being caught, but you look pretty nervous right about now."

"Am not!"

"Okay... then I'll just scream again and find out."

"No! I mean..."

"I knew it," declared Kagome triumphantly, "you're trespassing just as much as I am, admit it."

"Fine! I've wasted enough time arguing with you anyway, stupid wench."

"How dare you refer to me like that. For the last time, my name is Kagome. Besides, I think you're here for the exact same reason I am, which means we should collaborate to make things faster."

"Whatever." Grumbled Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha sat parallel to Inutaisho with only a table separating them, and apart from their own breathing, nothing made a sound in the absolutely silent room.

"Well..." Inutaisho folded his arms across his chest and fixed Inuyasha with a stare that caused it victims to feel vulnerability, "what did you find out in your investigation?"

"Not much."

"Ah... but for your own sake, you'd better hope it's enough to satisfy my curiosity, or you'll be on the guest list for the next social event... quite close in the near future I might add."

"Alright already! Would you just tell me what you wanted to know, then I'll provide you with an answer, if I have one."

"Fair enough. I only need you to answer two of my questions. The first one is: Are Rin and your brother sharing the same sleeping arrangements?"

"Probably not, since Rin seems to be using the room down the hall that's farthest from the master bedroom."

"On what grounds are you making this assumption?"

"All of Rin's clothes and stuff is laid out in another room."

"Alright, then for my second question, what did you notice about the mansion that was different since Rin moved in."

Inuyasha shrugged, "nothing's changed much, unless you count the new flower arrangements outside and in the conservatory, though I doubt Sesshomaru was responsible for those."

"It's just as I predicted."

"Can I leave now, old man?" Inutaisho waved a hand in dismissal subconsciously as the gears in his head began to turn in full motion, shifting the pieces of a puzzle together. It all made perfect sense now. The reason Sesshomaru was married so abruptly and the reason Rin's father was suddenly magnanimously relieved from his enormous debt of ten million.

Inutaisho reached for his phone and dialled Sesshomaru's cell phone.

"What is it, father?"

"There's something important I wish to discuss with you, Sesshomaru."

"If it's about the company stock price then I can explain."

"No... it's something else, but it's equally important if not more. Come to my place for dinner tomorrow with Rin, dinner starts at six, we'll talk after."

"Very well."

Inutaisho sighed. '_ I never thought that Sesshomaru would attempt such a ribald stunt, but I suppose there's a first time for everything.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Here's the update, albeit extremely overdue, but after this I can't promise a date for the next update for various reasons. Firstly, my school work is beginning to pile up and I can no longer neglect it. Secondly, my computer privileges may become limited in the near future. As usual, previews will be posted on the profile page as soon as possible and the next chapter will be titled: Regret. Please do not hesitate to tell me if you think the chapters are becoming to long. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12: Regret

Tension hung heavily over the silent group seated at the table. Izayoi glanced at her husband nervously, but fought back the urge to break the unbearable silence desperately. Slowly, Inutaisho picked his goblet of red wine and swished it back and forth, watching as the liquid swirled around, hitting the sides of the delicate glass.

"Son... do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and his gaze hardened as he shot a quick glance in Rin's direction.

"Well?" Inutaisho placed his goblet back on the dining table and fixed Sesshomaru with a probing gaze, but Sesshomaru did not make any indication of speaking until at least several minutes passed.

"There is nothing that requires your concern father, the company is doing well."

"Really?" Inutaisho laughed, but it wasn't the familiar laugh which was filled with warmth that Rin was accustomed to and that fact alone startled her completely. "You of all people ought to know me better than that, or have I overestimated your analytical abilities?" Rin watched as Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and his hands clenched considerably despite the fact that he was still holding the cutlery.

"What are you implying?" Replied Sesshomaru, his tone brimming with rage.

"Nothing." Inutaisho shifted his gaze away from Sesshomaru and stared straight ahead, his face betraying no emotion. "Although I'd like you to explain something to me, and your future could change depending on how you decide to phrase your answer." Inutaisho summoned the butler who arrived within a matter of minutes, along with what seemed to be the glossy cover of a magazine. Without uttering a word, the butler placed the magazine on the dining room table face down and proceeded to leave.

"How long have you known?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Not long, but long enough and right now I would appreciate it if you would share your reasons for everything you've done." Sesshomaru stared at the wall behind Inutaisho but his composed visage remained, obscuring his emotions entirely. "If you've forgotten, then I'll remind you." It felt like an eternity, as Inutaisho extended his hand towards the magazine to flip it over. Immediately, Izayoi gasped at the picture depicted on the cover of one of Tokyo's most popular and widely circulated magazines, and Rin how many people in the general public were secretly gossiping about her marriage with Sesshomaru. However, Rin knew that the fact she had avoided mentioning the presence of her friends was now exposed to all of Tokyo and perhaps even all of Japan.

"I did what I deemed necessary, that is all." Inutaisho shook his head.

"If you still believe that what you did with that woman was necessary, or even mildly tolerable then you're mistaken, and I'm disappointed in you for thinking that way." Sesshomaru looked away, but Inutaisho continued to speak at a leisurely pace. "Did you know that I received a very intriguing phone call yesterday? I was quite shocked initially, but after a while it began to make sense to me, and I was finally able to confirm my suspicions. You must have thought it was strange that I didn't approach you about this immediately when it copies of this were distributed a week ago, didn't you?"

"I had a feeling, but I saw no point in pursuing something as trivial as this."

"Trivial... I'm rather surprised at your choice of words Sesshomaru, and I'm even more astounded at your refusal to relinquish the truth which you've worked so hard to conceal from me, and many others, I expect."

Rin glanced back and forth from Sesshomaru to his father, deciding that a change of topic was necessary. "It's getting late... Sesshomaru and I should head back..."

"Rin, it's unnecessary to continue with this pathetic charade since it's so obvious that it's transparent." Inutaisho paused to examine his hands. "You and Sesshomaru had a pact, a conducted what you would call a contract marriage, am I correct? Rin, I can justify that your motives are understandable and I sympathize with you, but I cannot forgive Sesshomaru's reasons behind all of this."

"I'm... I'm really sorry." Murmured Rin in a subdued voice, her shoulders hanging limply.

"There's no need for you to apologize Rin, and if my prediction is correct, then Sesshomaru would have been the instigator that presented you with this outrageous proposal in the first place."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Now that you know, what are you intending to do, _father_?" Sesshomaru finished his question with a tone practically covered in sarcasm. "Surely, you have some intentions or some conditions that you want me to comply with."

"Of course, but first, I wish to make a point clear. Rin, you're permitted to live anytime you wish to, and if you'd like to end this marriage with Sesshomaru then feel free to do so. You need not worry about the conditions stated on the contract since it has become void as of now."

Rin could do nothing except nod, as her mind tried to absorb everything that had happened within the last hour and a half. She had been yearning to be freed from the contract, but part of her couldn't imagine or even begin to picture how her new life would be. How would her life change when Sesshomaru walked out of it? Would she be happy? Rin's mind was still reeling from the sudden surprise when it finally registered that fact that Inutaisho was speaking again.

"I understand that this may be a bit sudden, but give it some consideration, since this is your chance for a new beginning. As for Sesshomaru, we'll resume our discussion tomorrow evening." As Inutaisho stood and walked away from the dining room table, Rin studied his retreating form, noticing something for the very first time. He seemed old and wary, but the most notable change was the disappointment which was evident in his eyes only moments ago, the disappointment that meant he held himself responsible for Sesshomaru's actions.

Rin and Sesshomaru sat silently in the Porsche, Rin staring out at the pitch black night sky and Sesshomaru kept his eyes pinned on the road ahead of them. Rin wanted badly to break the unbearable silence that hung between them but she herself was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. Everything in her mind had become a swirling jumble.

Several minutes later Sesshomaru and Rin arrived at the driveway of the mansion and Sesshomaru finally turned his gaze towards Rin. Rin tried to decipher the emotions which Sesshomaru had hidden beneath his facade but found that her efforts were futile. After what seemed an eternity, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak.

"You should go inside and get some rest. We'll discuss the contract tomorrow morning."

"You're not coming inside."

"No, I have something to take care of."

"Alright then." Sesshomaru nodded in curt response and watched as Rin entered the mansion. The minute Rin slipped through the door Sesshomaru started his engine and sped out of the driveway at a ridiculously high speed which would surely leave tire marks on the pavement.

Rin sighed heavily as she slipped of her shoes in the foyer and proceeded to climb the stairs at snail's pace. For some unknown reason Rin felt that her body weighed down by an invisible force when in reality she should have been rejoicing at the fact that Inutaisho had exercised his authority and voided her contract with Sesshomaru, but she wasn't. The fact that she wasn't overly excited or relieved at the end of her contract was probably the thing that bothered her the most. While lost in a sea of thoughts, Rin subconsciously walked into the master bedroom instead of the guest room in which she had been using. After standing in a daze at the centre of Sesshomaru's bedroom for several moments Rin's gaze began to sweep around the room and gather her bearings. _How did I end up in here? _

"Well since I'm here I might as well look around," muttered Rin to herself.

As Rin surveyed the room a barrage of questions entered her mind, along with countless uncertainties and a swirl of strange emotions. Rin strode towards Sesshomaru's walk in closet and flung the doors wide open. The closet was just as Rin had expected it to be, rows and rows of business and formal attire in navy blue, black, and gray were hung in perfect alignment with a displayed assortment of various ties, watches, belts and polished black leather shoes. Even though Rin had not taken the time to examine anything in particular she could easily deduce that everything in the closet regardless of its appearance shared a common trait. Everything was first class, perfect and above all... reflective of Sesshomaru's personality.

Rin closed the doors of the closet and turned to leave the master bedroom. Her sudden impulse to visit Sesshomaru's closet had only reminded her of one thing: she did not belong in Sesshomaru's world, nor did Sesshomaru belong in hers. They were and would always be two of a kind. Each destined to walk their own path in life, and despite the fact that their paths happened to coincide with each other did not prove that they were fated to be together in anyway. _There's no place for a person like me in his world._

Back in her own room Rin retrieved the cardboard boxes she had stowed deep in the recesses of her closet and began to pull stacks of books down from the shelves, piling them neatly into the boxes. As Rin removed the last and heaviest stack of books from her bookshelf a leather bound photo album fell open onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Gently laying the remainder of her books into the boxes, Rin carefully lifted the album of the floor and placed it in her lap as she sat on her bed to peruse the contents.

_How ironic, even as I prepare to leave I have to be reminded on__e last time..._ Rin's hands trembled slightly as she brushed her fingers across the glossy covering over one of her wedding snapshots where Sesshomaru had her encased in his arms. For a moment Rin allowed herself to wonder: _What if everything that had transpired these past months was a reality?_ However, the notion was brusquely brushed away as soon as it formed in Rin's mind and Rin slapped the album shut, placing it with her more important items for several reasons including one that she did not want to admit to. Convincing herself that she had kept the album with her more precious items because it was a memento Izayoi had prepared for her, Rin continued the long, arduous task of packing her luggage.

Approximately an hour later while Rin was struggling with and hauling her luggage down the central staircase leading to the foyer, Matsushita appeared to offer his assistance.

"Please, allow me." Matsushita heaved the large suitcase which Rin had struggled valiantly with, effortlessly with his right hand and picked up Rin's smaller bag in his left. As the pair reached the bottom of the staircase a taxi had arrived at the circular drive and parked conveniently near the front entrance.

"Miss Rin..."

"Call me Rin."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"Yes you can, Matsushita. After today we shall only be friends, because you won't be serving me as a butler after I leave this household today."

"Does master know that you are leaving?"

"Of course, he knew and so did I." Rin paused as she felt the beginning of tears seeping from the corner of her eye. "Well, Matsushita... thank you for everything." Matsushita delivered a low bow.

"It has been a pleasure to serve you, and I wish you luck wherever you are destined to go." Rin nodded and kept her head low in order to hide her eyes which were brimming with tears.

After the suitcase and small assortment of bags were loaded into the trunk of the taxi Rin slid into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt into place as the driver as for her destination. Rin murmured her parents address and the engine spluttered to life as the driver turned onto the circular drive leaving the mansion. Although Rin had reminded herself that when she left she would not look back, she found that she could not carry through with the promise she had made herself months ago. As if on cue, tears began their steady descent down the side of Rin's face.

"Is everything alright back there miss?"

"It's nothing, thanks for asking."

"You wouldn't be running away from home would you?" Asked the driver nervously, hazarding a wild guess.

"No." _Although that mansion has given many memories it will never been a home, at least not for me... I don't belong in Sesshomaru's world._

"Are you going to tell me anything or are you just going to drink all night," grumbled Koga. Sesshomaru downed another shot of tequila and continue to stare straight ahead emptily.

"My father knew."

"Well, look at it this way, the whole contract fiasco was a time bomb set to explode if you ask me. The Kagura incident just accelerated the process, but Inutaisho is a clever man, he would have caught on sooner or later. It's inevitable and for you, inescapable."

"I did what was necessary, that's all there is to it."

"I understand that much, but the question is what are you going to do now? Won't your father remove you from your post at the company and give your inheritance to Inuyasha?"

"Perhaps, but I can still negotiate."

"With what, pray tell?"

"With the fact that my father regardless of how skilled or capable he is cannot live for all eternity, and the fact that Inuyasha could not run a company even if his livelihood depended upon it."

"True... but how do you know that Inutaisho will comply with your terms. He may merely choose to allow his business empire to decay under Inuyasha just to prove a point."

"It's a gamble that I'm left with no choice but to take."

"Rin, honey, are you sure you have to leave. I'm sure you can find equally appealing job opportunities here in Japan. Tokyo is a large city with famous lawyers practically prowling the streets."

"I know you're both worried about me, but this is something I've considered for a long time. There will only be a limited amount of opportunities in life and when I come across one as good as this I should take advantage of it."

"But..."

"I promise I'll visit on a regular basis after I get settled."

"Well...I suppose it will be alright, but..."

"It's time Rin spread her wings, dear. She's a grown woman now and that entitles her to make her own decisions in life, and as parents our role is to trust and support them in their endeavours," reasoned Rin's father in a soothing baritone. The thought of leaving her parents for New York certainly did not appeal a lot to Rin, and now that she thought of it, she would be sacrificing a lot of the things she cherished most: family time with her parents, visiting Kaede, regular outings with Ayame and Kagome, and most of all the familial warmth of her home. She would miss the soothing baritone of her father's voice, and the familiar fragrance of her mother's hair which smelled faintly of Jasmine and reminded her of home.

"Right, mom, dad, I have something important I want you both to promise me."

"You know you mother and I would never refuse. What is it?"

"Please don't tell Sesshomaru I'm going to New York no matter what."

"I understand that your relationship with him has gone through quite a battering, but it doesn't mean that you have to detach yourself from him and sever all ties with him. Separation isn't like that."

"I know, one of the main reasons I want to go to New York is because I want to expand my horizons, but I also want a fresh start. I don't want to weighed down by my past burdens."

"We understand," replied Rin's father, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Work hard, accomplish your goals, gain acceptance, acknowledgement or whatever it is that you seek in New York, but never forget that you'll always have a home to return to."

Early the next morning, Rin dialled Kohaku's number with her answer in mind.

"Hello?"

"Kohaku. It's Rin."

"I know, I recognize your voice, but you seem fatigued, is everything alright?"

"I-it's fine. Anyway, I've been thinking about New York, and I've decided to..." Kohaku felt his pulse quicken as his heartbeat rose exponentially, "go with you." Kohaku blinked for a second and jolted as his heart almost skipped a beat.

"That's great, so I guess we ought to leave tomorrow evening since the interviews start in two weeks and we really should get settled before we apply."

"Kohaku..."

"Hm..."

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Don't mention it. I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 6:30p.m."

Sesshomaru slid into the driver's seat of his Porsche and slammed the door in frustration. He had spent the entire day swarmed by paparazzi that were too persistent for their own good and the stock price was still at pitfall which annoyed him to no end. Above all, he now had to contend with his father's judgement of his actions despite the fact that he had done nothing wrong and even went out of his way to adhere to his father's ridiculous conditions. The minute Sesshomaru arrived at the front entrance of his father's mansion he marched straight towards Inutaisho's study and flung the heavy wooden double doors open.

"Well, I was expecting you, but I was also expecting you to have the courtesy to knock. I thought I had taught you that much at least."

"It certainly seems that you attempted to teach me another of you little _lessons_ this time around, but unfortunately I must inform you that you have failed in your endeavour."

"I'll admit that I can never be perfect, thus I cannot always be right in my decisions. That is why I've summoned you here tonight. There has been a change of plans."

"Is that so," commented Sesshomaru drily. "What kind of scheme have you concocted this time _father_. Shall I marry another girl you have so kindly selected in my favour, or perhaps you'll make my life simple and give me a list of conditions and regulations which you wish for me to follow."

"That's enough Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho brought the palm of his hand down on the surface of his mahogany desk with such force, causing the objects on the table to bounce up slightly. "I understand that you are not pleased with the proposition I offered you before but I intend to change that. However nothing will change the fact that I am deeply disappointed in the methods with which you chose to employ in order to reach your goal."

"Change it to what exactly? Even I cannot imagine something worse, but perhaps someone of your calibre is capable of such a deed. Also, you are the one, _father_, who forced me into a corner and left me with no choice but to enter into a false marriage. I have to protect my own interests as well, I'm afraid."

"And that is the reason that I have decided to free you from your obligations." Sesshomaru's instantly turned his gaze to meet his father's and both father and son remained silent, letting their thoughts settle.

"Why?"

"Why?" Inutaisho locked his fingers together and assumed a pensive pose with his elbows sitting on his desk comfortably. "I believe the why is not important, but if you must know, then I shall tell you." Inutaisho remained still for several minutes before he continued in a calm voice. "I realized that I should not have pressed my intentions onto you and manipulated you by using your inheritance as a bargaining chip, therefore I have decided to stop this madness once and for all. You will inherit the company as planned and you are free to conclude your marriage with Rin, but I only ask that you discuss this with Rin first."

"I would have done so even if you had not asked it of me."

"Would you have?"

"Yes, I was intending to settle the issue with Rin this morning, but I was forced to call a board meeting."

"Even so, the fact that you had such an inclination is rather surprising is it not?"

"How so?" Inutaisho's eyes sparkled.

"Perhaps It is because I am absolutely certain that the Sesshomaru I am most accustomed to would never have made such a decision." _In fact, he would not a cared if anyone opposed his will, he wouldn't even have considered the possibility to accommodating another person._ _Perhaps I have succeeded after all, but it remains unknown whether the end result will yield something to celebrate for. _

"Hmm..."

"Hmm... indeed," muttered Inutaisho to himself. _I wonder how long it will be before Sesshomaru learns to listen to the voice of his heart. I wonder..._

Narita Airport: 8:30 p.m.

"Having second thoughts?" asked Kohaku. He had watched Rin stare into the depths of her coffee cup blankly like she had done so for the past fifteen minutes and it was beginning to worry him.

"No... I'm fine... really." However judging by Rin`s expression she seemed everything but fine.

"It's still not too late to turn back you know. I know that leaving your parents is hard for you and given the events which have occurred in the past few weeks I can understand if you're feeling..." Kohaku trailed off, unsure of what to say to comfort Rin and help her overcome her feelings of uncertainty.

"I've decided to go and I always try to follow through with my decisions. I'm going to go to New York and I'm going to begin a new life in a new city, meet new people and maybe even get closer to where I want to be in life."

"Rin," Kohaku placed his hand on top of Rin's which was had been stirring her coffee endlessly and tirelessly for the past ten minutes. "You don't have to bear all your burdens on your own. You're not alone, you have your parents, your friends, and you have me."

"Kohaku... I'm sorry I'm making you worry about me, especially when you have to cope with a lot yourself. I'm just complicating things for you."

"No, I don't want you to think that way about yourself. You're not a complication, you're a person, and everyone has moments in their life when they need a shoulder to lean on. It's only natural."

_Not Sesshomaru,_ thought Rin. _He's probably never encountered a problem he couldn't solve on his own._

As Rin was about to withdraw into her thoughts, a nearby intercom spluttered to life and gave a brief announcement: "Would all the passengers of flight A369 headed for New York please proceed towards boarding area 12."

"Well, it's time," commented Kohaku as he confirmed the time on his wrist watch. "Are you coming?"

Rin stared at her coffee a moment longer and then pushed the cup aside and left with Kohaku for the boarding area. _Why am I feeling sorry for myself? Everything was a hoax, a simple business transaction, from the very beginning and I should never have let my emotions get the best of me. It's time to move on... _

Author's note: Sorry, sorry and very sorry for breaking my promise for updating. I was caught up with other things, but at this point I'm hoping to get two more updates in before school starts up again, because by then I'll be a senior and I'll have stacks of work waiting for me. Anyway, I haven't written in a long time, so I'll have to get back into rhythm, but bear with me for now. The next chapter will be titled: Separation (distance does make the heart grow fonder, or does it?)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Separation

Sesshomaru sat at his mahogany desk with stacks of documents waiting for his perusal. Although Sesshomaru was certain that time had elapsed, due to the decrease in the amount of sunlight that filtered through the windows of his office, he felt that time seemed to be standing still. However, what truly scared him the most was the fact that he felt somewhat empty in spite of returning to the former lifestyle in which he found was most rewarding or what he used to believe was rewarding in every aspect. It was not something that he openly admitted to anyone, in fact, he had gone to an extent to hide this truth from the scrutinizing gazes of his family, especially his father. Sesshomaru felt ridiculous for hiding his confused emotions, but he also felt even more idiotic from feeling such sentiments, but when it came down to it, the veneer of cool perfection which he preserved while in the company of others was completely worth his time since it prevented the generic and unnecessary sympathetic questions. "How are things?" or "Are you coping?"

As Sesshomaru continued to work his way through his massive stack of documents vigorously the phone on his desk gave an impatient ring. At first Sesshomaru could not be bothered to pick up and was rather annoyed as to why his secretary had not deterred the caller, especially after he had specifically asked to be left alone for the afternoon. Much to Sesshomaru's surprise and annoyance, the phone persisted in its ringing and it appeared to him that his secretary did not plan to redirect the call or even answer it. '_I'll give her five seconds... no, three seconds, to answer that phone call before I-' _Sesshomaru's dark thoughts were interrupted by the meek voice of his secretary speaking through the intercom on his desk.

"Sir, your father would like a word with you if it's not too much of a bother." Sesshomaru's pen stopped mid motion on a document he was about to sign. For several long moments Sesshomaru weighed his options carefully. He could merely say he was "held up" with a client or in a meeting, but it was half past six on a Saturday evening, and most workers were either caught in rush hour traffic on their way home or already eating dinner elsewhere. Also, part of him knew very well that Inutaisho would never buy any of it, and he would suffer some sort of consequence if he attempted to deceive his father so brazenly.

` "Sir..." Stammered his secretary with nervousness, "will you take the call?" Sesshomaru tightened the grip on his pen and returned to his documents signing.

"No."

"But..."

"No means no." Enforced Sesshomaru in an icy tone with emphasis. Sesshomaru relaxed with satisfaction as his secretary switched the intercom off and the ringing of the phone ceased, leaving him in the peaceful silence and perfect solitude of his office. However, the reprieve was not sustained for long and Sesshomaru cursed under his breath when his cell phone gave a shrill ring. Annoyed and beyond furious, Sesshomaru pulled the offending object out of his suit pocket and flipped it open to answer the call.

"What, pray tell, is the matter father?" inquired Sesshomaru through gritted teeth. The muscle on his jaw was wound as tightly as humanly possible, and the vein in his forehand was throbbing with vengeance.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to answer my call," replied Inutaisho in perfectly good humour," I thought it would have taken me several more attempts before you relented, but I suppose I'm having a rather fortunate day. Wouldn't you agree, my son."

"Well, father, whether or not you day went as planned is of no consequence to me, but since you have disrupted my work already may I suggest that you state you reasons or else allow me to pursue my work once again in peace."

"Since you're obviously not one for preamble I'll cut to the chase. Izayoi has prepared extra for dinner, and whether you like it or not you are human which means that you must eat. You don't have a choice," lectured Inutaisho as if he were stating a simple fact. Sesshomaru cringed at the possibility of spending a torturous evening in the company of his step brother and Izayoi. "How about this," reasoned Inutaisho, "come for dinner and you won't have to stay a moment longer than absolutely necessary."

An hour later Sesshomaru arrived at the doorstep of his father's mansion irritable from sitting through an excruciating traffic jam in central Tokyo. Before Sesshomaru even began to raise his hand towards the doorbell the butler had already swung the door wide open, ushered him inside, and taken his coat. In the central dining room Inutaisho was seated at the head of the table with Izayoi to his left and Inuyasha seated next to his mother, leaving the honorary seat to the right of Inutaisho empty. _'Well, it appears they were certainly expecting me.'_ As far as Sesshomaru was concerned this act could be labelled a crime due to the severe amount of suffering and torture it would put him through. What his _considerate _and most attentive father had prepared for him could only be described no better than a living hell and nothing short of premeditated murder; as sinister even if it wasn't as deadly.

Regardless, Sesshomaru forced himself to sit down and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room, the air interwoven with tension.

"So," drawled Inuyasha, "did you dump Rin or did she smarten up and leave ya first?" Izayoi shot a warning glance at Inuyasha to silence him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not always pick up the subtle hints immediately. "What! It's not as if he's some sensitive scarred victim that needs to be protected or anything." Retorted Inuyasha indignantly.

"Eat you food dear," Izayoi commanded sternly, earning a series of grumbles and complaints from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," cautioned Inutaisho. Even though Inutaisho's expression remained undisturbed like a calm lagoon, the hardness in his voice indicated that Inutaisho's patience was wearing thin.

"Fine. Whatever." Inuyasha turned his attention to his food and began sawing manically at his steak.

For the entire dinner the four ate in silence with the exception of the occasional generic comment on the recent weather or the news which included other trivial tidbits of interest. Every so often Sesshomaru would glance at his watch. Finally when eight o'clock approached and the last course had been served Sesshomaru felt that his torture was drawing to an end... that was until Izayoi proclaimed that she would retrieve the dessert from the kitchen. Inutaisho also, rose from his seat and followed after his wife, leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone at the table.

"What's your problem anyway?"

"The only one with a problem here would be you Inuyasha."

"Shouldn't you be happy or something. I mean you don't have to be married to get your precious inheritance anymore." Sesshomaru regarded Inuyasha with a chilling glare.

"You would do better not to act as if you knew me, because you don't." Without another word, Sesshomaru rose from his chair and headed for the library which seemed a better option than remaining in Inuyasha's company. As Sesshomaru walked past the kitchen his father and Izayoi's voices spilled out into the hall.

"Well, I don't think he seems that deeply affected, although it would be a bit early for us to be certain of that, but either way, I'm sure the innocent victim of this whole fiasco would be Rin."

"Despite what she looks like Rin is a strong girl with an even stronger spirit. She'll be fine after she heals her wounds."

"Do you think Rin actually loved Sesshomaru though?"

"Honestly, I can't be sure, but my intuition says that there was something between them whether they admit it or not."

"I wonder how Rin's doing now."

"I did run into Rin's mother at the supermarket a few days ago while shopping for groceries, now that I think about it," muttered Izayoi as she continued to divide a cheesecake onto different plates. "I enquired about Rin, but her mother simply told me that Rin had left the country for an extended amount of time and wouldn't return for a while."

"Oh," Inutaisho rubbed his chin in thought, "and did she say anything else." Izayoi paused for a moment before shaking her head slowly.

"No, I did ask how Rin was doing and I was told she was fine, but after that Rin's mother seemed uncomfortable almost..." Izayoi broke off mid-sentence as she furrowed her brows in concentration while sliding a sharp knife through the delicate cake, "almost as if she had said too much. Do you think Sesshomaru knows about Rin's whereabouts, dear?"

"Hm... again I can't say for sure, but I doubt it. Judging from your encounter with Rin's mother, I think we can assume that Rin wanted to leave quietly for a fresh start somewhere else."

"That is a shame. I began to bond with her as mother and step daughter-in-law, and everything."

"Well, we'll see Rin again and I'm sure she'll return to Japan sooner or later. She went through everything to help her parents with their debt which just goes to prove how important a role they play in her life and that's proof enough that Rin would never leave them for good and settle in a place far away."

"I suppose so." conceded Izayoi although there was some uncertainty in her voice, "but I guess only time will tell at this point. Anyway the boys must be tired of waiting, help me with the plates would you?" Inutaisho nodded and shifted from his relaxed position leaning against the marble counter, but his gaze was drawn towards the kitchen entrance where he was almost certain he caught a glimpse of silver for the briefest moment.

"Sesshomaru... or Inuyasha..."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing, I thought Sesshomaru or Inuyasha was standing at the doorway just now."

"Wouldn't we have heard them?"

"You're probably right about that," sighed Inutaisho heavily," my old age must finally be catching up to me."

Later that night, after Sesshomaru had returned to his manse, he leaned against his balcony with a glass of cognac and stared out at the pitch black night sky. Were he a boy, he would have looked forward to counting the stars every night, but things were different nowadays. The world around him had changed. He himself had changed considerably as well, although he preferred not to admit to that particular fact.

Starring at the night sky could do strange things to a person. It could make them ask questions. As Sesshomaru drained his glass slowly he wondered where Rin was, and what she was doing with her life, until his logical reflexes made a comeback. '_I must have far too much free time if I have the luxury of wasting it over pointless endeavours. I shouldn't I even care where she is!' _Sesshomaru straightened up from his casual position against the balcony and slipped back into his room through the glass patio door, deciding it was time he returned his thoughts to reality. Immediately, Sesshomaru flipped open his blackberry to check his mail and unanswered messages he had left unattended, but managed to breeze through most of them within minutes before he turned his blackberry off for the night. Although the messages were not especially important they did bring his mind back to his work, which _was_ the most important thing in his life... or so he thought. Work was the reason he lived, what was responsible for his wholesome success, but most of all it effectively took his mind of Rin.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles across the globe in New York, Rin was preparing for her impending doom, otherwise known as a job interview.

"Okay, Rin you can do this," Rin coached herself as she stared at her very nervous reflection in the full length mirror, "I just need to figure out what to wear, what to do, what to say, and..." Rin trailed off unexpectedly in exasperation and groaned out loud at her own naivety. Who exactly was she trying to fool with this interview. How could she convince her potential employer to hire her if she couldn't even convince herself that she would be perfect for the position! As Rin felt that her head was on the verge of exploding atomically, her cell phone buzzed impatiently on her bed, demanding to be answered. Frustrated, dejected and deprived of solutions, Rin leapt onto her bed and flipped his silver phone open.

"Rin, it's me Kohaku." The minute Rin heard Kohaku's voice she swore she felt tears of relief prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank god."

"I'm sorry." A confused Kohaku replayed the last ten seconds of the conversation repeatedly but with no avail. He was utterly and completely lost. "Did I do something?"

"Well, not yet, but if you are one of my closest and very best friends you will."

"Okay...so I'm guessing that this is Rin with nerves before the colossal interview and the same Rin that desperately needs consultation and serious help, am I right?"

"Basically..."

"I'll be over in a few minutes," promised Kohaku, half way out the door as he spoke.

Rin continued to stress out and was practically to the point of pulling her hair out by its roots. What if she failed this interview outright? How would she find another job? What would she live on? What about her parents? As an endless stream of imposing questions bombarded her brain and sent her into a stage of overheating the doorbell rang.

"Rin, it's me!"

"Coming." Rin scrambled towards the door of her apartment, nearly tripping over a cardboard box on the way. She and Kohaku had only settled into their respective apartments in New York several days ago and conveniently enough both of them lived in the same building complex. In fact, Kohaku lived in a suite on the floor above her, thus the prompt arrival. Without further ado Rin swung the door wide open to greet a bewildered Kohaku dressed in a black suit complete with a starched white collared shirt and blue tie.

"Rin..." Kohaku eyed at the cardboard boxes littering the living room with obvious disapproval, "what is all this?" Kohaku gingerly navigated the room with utmost caution, careful not to tip over any boxes. "Also, why aren't you dressed? The interview is in exactly one hour and the interview will not wait for us."

"Well, you see I have a small problem," mumbled Rin in defeat. "Wait, an extremely complex dilemma would be far more suitable given the circumstances."

"I can kind of see you point there, and I would usually tell you to let bygones be bygones and that there will be other chances, but unfortunately... if we don't make the cut this time around we're literally done like turkey dinner."

Rin burst out laughing, her prior nervousness dissipating momentarily as she hugged her stomach which had begun to bunch up and contract painfully from all the laughter. "That's a... that's an interesting way of putting it."

"I'm glad you retained your sense of humour, but we should really leave for the interview in exactly fifteen minutes if we want to avoid future dilemmas." Rin nodded solemnly and turned to look at Kohaku.

"Well for starters, what do applicants vying for a position at one of New York's top law firms have to wear? I'm out of ideas."

"Take an educated guess."

"Judging from the looks of you, black and white seems pretty safe."

"Better safe than sorry," reasoned Kohaku.

"Point taken." Rin retreated into her room and gathered up a black skirt and matching black jacket top, along with her most unwrinkled white blouse. "It's now or never," muttered Rin to herself.

As promised, fifteen minutes later Rin and Kohaku slipped out of Rin's apartment and set off towards the cluster of tall foreboding edifices known to the world as Wall Street.

"I guess this is it," commented Rin as they came to a halt before a thirty storey building constructed from glass and wrought iron beams with a set of automatic glass doors. As both of them strolled towards the glass doors two gigantic men clothed in typical black suits with muscular builds and tags labelled security on their lapels barred their way. Suddenly one of the soldier-like guards spoke.

"Please state your business here."

"We're both job applicants who have arrived for the interview on the twenty-fifth floor," replied Kohaku indicated himself and Rin. Surprisingly enough, it seemed to Rin that Kohaku had managed to maintain a calm and collected persona while the security interrogated them. Rin supposed it was times like these that she felt most secure with Kohaku, because after all he usually knew what to do to extricate them from a nasty predicament.

The guards scrutinized Rin and Kohaku for a moment and nodded to each other in silent agreement before they shifted away from the glass double doors to allow them passage into the building. As Rin and Kohaku were about to press the button to close the elevator door a man and woman called out to them across the lobby.

"Hold the elevator please!"

Kohaku's hand shot towards another button on the operating panel inside the elevator and waited until the pair stepped inside before releasing his index finger. Rin studied the pair more closely and surmised that they were lawyers from the firm. The male was of average height, dressed in a gray suit with a striped silk tie and expensive looking black leather shoes while the female was equally as professionally dressed in a matching black suit jacket and pants with shiny black stilettos and a Prada handbag.

"Thanks for waiting," said the woman after the elevator began its rapid ascent upwards.

"No problem," replied Kohaku.

"Now that I think of it I don't believe I've ever seen either of them here before," remarked the man towards his brunette companion.

"You're right Dylan, we haven't. Are both of you new? You two look slightly nervous."

"Well, we're actually here for the interview on the twenty-fifth floor," offered Rin. Both the male and female nodded slowly in understanding.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My mind was so focused on catching the elevator I forgot my manners. My name is Elaine and I believe I mentioned Dylan just a moment ago." Elaine and Dylan extended hands forward for a hand shake. "Dylan and I work on the twenty-fourth floor with the department specializing in family and divorce law. If both of you are being interviewed on the twenty-fifth floor I take it that you're applying for the commercial law positions?"

"Yes, we are. I hope the interview goes smoothly," prayed Rin.

"I won't worry too much," advised Elaine with assurance, "I heard at the last staff meeting that Brian Thompson was one of the people responsible for interviews. He's always lenient towards interviewees, not to worry."

"That's right Elaine, but you left early," pointed out Dylan, "you missed the last part of the meeting when they chose Yukari Shiraki as another interviewer. In fact she'll be sponsoring one of the two newcomers." Rin and Kohaku paled slightly as Elaine then, the elevator grounded to a halt and the doors slid open with practised ease. Dylan and Elaine both strolled out of the elevator and left Rin and Kohaku to themselves.

"Well, it could be worse…"

"Really?"

"Alright, I admit this is not the optimum situation, but we really need to get hired." Rin nodded silently. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened as Kohaku finished his sentence, revealing the professional interior environment of the corporate law office. The furniture consisted mainly of steel pieces and sported the colours black and white, while the works of art adorning the walls looked to be famous impressionist pieces.

Suddenly, a sharp voice snapped Rin from her awed state and brought her attention to its owner, a woman in her mid thirties with midnight black hair and eyes that exuded a commanding air. "I take it, you two are Rin and KohakuÉ" Although the statement seemed like a question the woman`s stiff voice transformed the question into a curt command, and Rin did not doubt the possibility that the woman was accustomed to giving orders in this office.

Rin and Kohaku nodded in affirmation and followed the woman further into the office, passing by the richly furnished reception area, and down the wide brightly lit corridor. The three came to a halt before two sets of doors labelled: conference room A and conference room B. The intimidating woman opened the door to conference room B and ushered Kohaku in, before turning to Rin and motioning for her enter conference room A.

The conference room was sparsely decorated; the furniture consisted of black leather swivel chairs and a long elliptical glass table. The natural light that filtered through the set of windows running from floor to ceiling bounced off the pale walls and kept the room bright even without the use of fluorescent or artificial lighting. Even though the room seemed spacious enough, Rin felt as if she were suffocating, her pulse beat erratically with blood pounding loudly in her ears.

"Well…" The woman had opened her folder and was casually rifling through Rin's resume with an expression of absolute boredom before slapping the folder shut with a sigh. "Shall I be frank?" Rin swallowed nervously but remained silent and frozen, not daring to commentate on the woman's rhetorical question. "Honestly speaking, I've read about a hundred different resumes within the last week, and although they seem different they are essentially the same… the same education level, same attributes, and the same reasons. Unfortunately for you, I am not interested in perusing through your resume which appears no different from the others, so unless you can convince me otherwise, this interview is over." Rin tensed with unease, as the hanging clock behind her ticked methodically, marking the countdown towards her inevitable doom. '_Now or never…here goes.'_

"I flew thousands of miles from Japan and this isn't just a job interview, this is an obstacle I need to overcome to survive. I don't have the luxury to leave this room empty handed."

For a split second the woman met Rin's gaze with her cold dark eyes, and Rin saw a fleeting glimpse of warmth that softened the cold hard flinty eyes into dark liquid pools. "You remind me of myself, when I first arrived here. I was desperate to escape my life and leave my burdens behind."

"Escape?"

"Yes, escape. By flying thousands of miles from Japan I'd say you have essentially reached your goal."

"What makes you think I left my homeland to escape?"

The woman met Rin's wide eyes with a lazy gaze and a laconic response. "Intuition."

"Yes, you are indeed correct. I left Japan because I wished to start afresh, but not to escape from responsibility."

"You have resolve, I see," the woman searched Rin's face with a scrutinizing gaze. To Rin's relief, the woman nodded to herself and glanced down at the stack of resumes on the boardroom table. "Very well, I'm interested to see the true extent of your resolve. You have a probation period of three months, and should your performance fail to meet my standards you will be dismissed promptly, is that understood?"

"Crystal."

"You will report for work tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Any tardiness will be a sign of incompetence."

Rin nodded and exited the boardroom without further comment. Kohaku was leaning against a wall, with his hands in his pockets, but looked up when he heard Rin close the door behind her.

"Confident?"

"Hardly, but I suppose I made one small step."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "You don't say… reporting for work tomorrow at eight?"

"How did you know?"

"Intuition."

"I'm serious, Kohaku."

"Alright, alright… I know because of the same reason as you." Rin's face lit up with a vibrant smile.

"This is almost too good to be true. I can't believe this is actually happening." Rin shook her head in amazement.

"Believe it. The miracles are just beginning."

Author's note: Another chapter… feels good as it's been ages since I've uploaded. I want to thank everyone for not giving up on the story and being patient when I miss promised deadlines. Trust me when I say I feel considerable guilt. The next chapter will be… The Clutches of Fate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Clutches of Fate

_Two years later. . . _

Rin sighed as she heaped more paperwork onto an already growing pile of documents on her small cubicle desk. Of course, working for Yukari Shiraki was not the most relaxing position one could get at a law firm, but it certainly did have its exhilarating moments. It had been two full years since she had left Japan and arrived in New York with Kohaku, and despite feeling a strong sense of guilt for not visiting her parents and friends, the chance of running into _him_ was more of a deterrent.

"Rin!" Kohaku's face lit up in a smile as he strolled over to Rin's desk. He leaned on the side of the cubicle separator, sucking in large breaths of air, trying desperately to regain his breath as quickly as possible. Rin noticed that Kohaku had been running a lot of errands for the firm in recent months and entertaining a large number of clients. Signs of stress and fatigue manifesting in Kohaku's disheveled appearance: his tie was crooked and loosened, his clothes wrinkled and he had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Kohaku . . . you look . . . tired."

"Yeah. . . I just came back to get some documents for a client to sign. I still have to deliver the finalized copies of the contracts to the client's office building by 5 p.m." Kohaku walked over to his cubicle across from Rin's and began to shuffle the folders around, giving a silent triumphant cheer when he found the correct folder. "Well I had better get going. See you later?"

"Definitely." Kohaku leaned forward and gave Rin a chaste peck on the cheek and dashed out the door. Rin looked at her wrist watch and sighed. _4:50pm, no wonder Kohaku was running._

"Rin," Rin gazed up from her work to find Ms. Shiraki standing by her cubicle, "come to my office, we have important matters to discuss." Rin nodded and quickly shuffled the documents on her desk into two neat piles before following her mentor. "Take a seat," commanded Yukari. Rin settled herself comfortably into a plush leather chair facing Yukari across the large desk. "Well, you must be curious about what this is about." Yukari paused as if waiting for a response but ploughed onward when Rin remained quiet. "Our firm has been commissioned to draft an extensive acquisition contract between an American based company, Concord, and a Japanese based company, but the two companies are still in the midst of negotiating the various clauses and terms. Due to the fact that your native tongue is Japanese, the firm has delegated this important task to you. "

Rin's eyes widened in shock as Yukari's words echoed in her mind. This all seemed so abrupt and beyond reason. Why would the firm choose to send her: a complete neophyte? Surely there were other excellent Japanese speaking lawyers in a firm of this scale, most having much more experience than she, especially Yukari.

"Rin, you've worked as my assistant for two years now, if you have something to protest, say it now." Yukari sighed and leaned back into her wide leather swivel chair, momentarily closing her eyes.

"Why me?" Yukari opened her eyes and stared at Rin thoughtfully.

"I thought I was clear when I explained the situation earlier."

"Yes, but there are far more experienced lawyers in this firm with excellent Japanese communication skills who all have a higher degree of experience that I. Why would the firm select me of all people?"

"Consider it a game of eliminating the possibilities. At this point in time, our firm only has five Japanese speaking lawyers who could be candidates to take on the responsibility of negotiating the acquisition, three of which include you, Kohaku and me. The remaining two are Sawatari and Takano, but Sawatari has signed with another firm and will likely be leaving within the next month whilst Takano has requested leave to take care of his wife in her last months of pregnancy. As for me, I have many obligations to clients that will keep me rooted in New York."

"What about Kohaku?"

"When the partners of the firm discussed this matter, they had intended to send both you and Kohaku as negotiators, but it appears that Kohaku is needed for a different project and will remain in New York for at least three more weeks. We cannot request that our clients put their pressing negotiations on hold due to our shortage of human resources, thus we have decided to designate you as the primary negotiator. Kohaku shall join you in Japan after his client's case has been completed."

Rin nodded uncertainly and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, despite the normally comfy leather backed chair.

"I know you aren't completely confident about taking on such a large case without much experience, but should you perform well, the reward will be significant and many doors of opportunity will be open to you. Show me the ambition and determination you brought with you when you first came to this firm two years ago. Don't disappoint me."

Rin nodded. This was simply not a choice. No matter how she had gone out of her way to avoid returning to Japan it was simply destined, fated, to be.

"Come in," Sesshoamru's baritone voice commanded, "you should know better than to lurk by my door, Kouga." Kouga stepped into Sesshomaru's office and fell into the leather settee, sprawling himself over the piece of furniture lazily. Despite Kouga's ostentatious flourish, Sesshomaru did not even spare the man a glance and continued to skim the document on his desk thoroughly.

"It's seven o'clock," sighed Kouga, "and I'm worked to the end of my wits. Is it not time that we call it a day and resume our endless endeavor tomorrow?"

"It's _only_ seven o'clock," corrected Sesshomaru. "Surely you must know that a multibillion dollar corporation does not run itself, especially when there is an impending acquisition involved."

Kouga sighed, more loudly this time, and stared up at the ceiling of the office. Sesshomaru had been this way for a while now ever since Rin left. Although Sesshomaru had always upheld the reputation of a certified workaholic, Kouga had found that Sesshomaru's workaholic habits had become even more pronounced in these past two years. The man was probably working instead of sleeping, though he showed no visible signs of wear and tear. He had even moved out of his large manse in the suburbs and changed his permanent residence to a penthouse in downtown Tokyo, specifically one located five minutes from the company's head office. Kouga sighed and yawned several times more while stretching lazily on the settee as he waited patiently for Sesshomaru to finish his work.

A muscle on Sesshomaru's jaw tensed in irritation. "Will you voluntarily leave my office, or shall I have security escort you out?"

"So this is the kind of reception I get for visiting a good friend and colleague?" Kouga asked in a teasing tone. "It appears that I have the short end of the stick, but I'm determined to drag you away from your "lovers"," Kouga made a disgusted face at the tall stacks of documents awaiting perusal on Sesshomaru's desk, " for the evening, even if only for a short moment."

Sesshomaru's amber orbs looked up at Kouga for a moment with a cold glare. "What exactly are you plotting?"

"Nothing," replied Kouga, "I just wanted to have a drink with a friend after work. Should I have another motive?" asked Kouga feigning innocence. "A few drinks won't take long, and you'll have the rest of the lovely evening to spend with your . . ." Kouga gestured to the stacks of paperwork laid out in neat piles all over the office.

"Fine, a few drinks it is then." Sesshomaru donned his charcoal grey suit jacket and straightened his metallic blue tie. "Let's get it over with then."

The Ritz 7:00pm

Rin and Kohaku followed the maître d' into the cozy dining area where they were seated at a two person table with the violinist playing earnestly nearby. The atmosphere was perfect: the lights dimmed to cast the guests in shadows while the small roman candles at each table glowed vibrantly, the music wafted in the air, mingling nicely with the aroma of seafood and rich sauces. The maître d' dutifully pulled out chairs for Rin and Kohaku and placed two elegant menus in their hands before drifting off to help the next guests navigate through the dimly lit maze-like restaurant.

"This is quite a change," commented Rin, as she surveyed her surroundings. It certainly was quite a contrast to what she was used to when she went on a date with Kohaku. She knew that Kohaku did his best to organize romantic outings despite the limits imposed by their minimalistic salary, and effort was worth more to Rin that materialistic goods. This certainly was a contrast to the casual style dinner dates they usually had by the pizza parlor or picnics in the park after cycling, this seemed special, not to mention the fact that Kohaku seemed particularly nervous for some reason.

Rin and Kohaku opened up their menus and perused the items available, both sitting in a comfortable silence. They had developed a rhythm or dynamic of sorts with each other over the two years. Moments later, a waitress approached their table, poised and ready to take their order.

"I'll have the garden salad to start and a halibut with asparagus please." Rin said, closing the menu and handing it to the waitress.

"I'll have a Caesar salad and a medium rare steak please."

"Excellent choices," smiled the waitress, "please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything."

"Kohaku, you know about the merger contract for the Japanese company, right?" Kohaku nodded. Rin would be gone for a good three weeks or longer and he would have loved to accompany her, but he was momentarily tied up.

"You'll be fine," reassured Kohaku, "and besides, I'll be joining you in three weeks. But, I'll still miss you like crazy," said Kohaku, his eyes twinkling in the candle light.

When their food arrived, Rin and Kohaku steered their conversation to the highlights of their day. It was a habit of theirs to share all of their troubles and to comfort each other. Rin enjoyed Kohaku's company, it felt . . . comfortable and safe, yet at the same time, she felt that something was missing, though she didn't know what.

Rin sighed in delight as she felt the textures and flavours assail her senses, the stress and shock of the day pushed to the deepest recesses of her mind, momentarily forgotten. Kohaku smiled. It always made him happy just watching Rin savour her food.

Later on in the evening when the cleared plates were removed the waitress brought them the dessert menu which Rin scanned briefly before closing.

"Have you decided?"

"I think I'll skip dessert today," replied Rin stifling a yawn. It had been a long day and she was ready to get some shut eye. She had to catch an early flight the next morning, but had yet to pack even her essential items, and at this rate, she would be reading the client information on the plane.

"But you love dessert," protested Kohaku.

"I suppose," Rin felt her resolve waver, "but I really don't know what to try."

"May I suggest the caramel cheesecake with raspberry ice cream? It's our most popular dessert," suggested the waitress. She also winked at Kohaku, though Rin was oblivious, engrossed in her task of scrutinizing the menu in the dimly lit restaurant. Shrugging, she gave up and closed the menu.

"Caramel cheesecake sounds wonderful; I'd love to try it."

"The same for me," added Kohaku. The waitress nodded and hurried off.

A few moments later the waitress returned to their table bearing two plates, each with an elegantly presented slice of caramel cheesecake topped with a few berries and chocolate decorations. The ice cream in a dome shape, sitting adjacent to the cheesecake slices, was topped with an elegant mint leaf and chocolate drizzle. Rin took a moment to admire the beautiful plate, concluding that it was almost too beautiful to eat, when she noticed an object which caught the light on her plate and sparkled. Curious, Rin looked more closely and discovered that it was actually a delicate diamond ring embedded in the ice cream.

"Kohaku?" Rin looked up in confusion.

Suddenly Kohaku was kneeling with one knee on the ground, staring up at her earnestly. "I know this seems sudden, but Rin," Kohaku held Rin's hands in his own, caressing them gently, "would you marry me?" Rin stared into the clear cerulean orbs for a moment, but broke the gaze and looked away.

"Kohaku . . ." Rin started, unsure how to continue, the feelings of uncertainty clouding her mind, "I-I need some time . . . to think . . ." Rin voice trailed off, her words fading into the din of the restaurant. Kohaku nodded slowly and got up from his kneeling position to return to his seat. Even though he smiled brightly and said that he understood, Rin could sense the feeling of dejection and disappointment despite his attempts to hide them. However, the worst part for Rin was seeing the momentary flash of hurt flit across his eyes.

"Well, why don't you keep the ring with you for now and you can wear the ring if you want to marry me, but you can return it to me if you don't."

Rin nodded silently and did not utter a single word more during the entire trip home. Even though the trip home only lasted twenty minutes it had felt like an eternity and the heavy, awkward tension that hung in the air between them had been suffocating. When Rin finally returned home she closed the door behind her and collapsed onto the floor, not bothering to turn on the lights, since the dark silence felt comforting. The diamond ring felt cool in the palm of her hand and seemed to sparkle even in the dimness of the apartment. Even though the ring itself was tiny and light, the momentous decision associated with it seemed to magnify the weight. Rin clutched the small ring to her chest. _Kohaku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and it's not your fault. You've been wonderful, but I'm not ready, not ready to dive into a new marriage, not yet at least. . . _

Club Zero 8 p.m.

The loud dancing music pounded painfully in his ears and the entire room smelled of perspiration and alcohol, to Sesshomaru's disgust. At one point in time he had frequented places such as these, but now he found he preferred a quiet glass of wine in the comfort of his penthouse as opposed to this . . . chaotic mess sprawled out before him. _Why on earth did I cave in an allow Kouga to bring me to this slovenly place. This is a complete waste of my time._

Sesshomaru had intended to simply turn on his heels and leave the unseemly establishment, but to his annoyance the exit was nowhere in sight and the mass of bodies on the dance floor would make navigating through the club a pure nightmare. Suddenly, an arm grasped his shoulder and steered him towards the bar.

"Kouga."

"So . . . are you enjoying the evening?"

"Not in the slightest," replied Sesshomaru in a clipped tone. "It smells of perspiration and cheap alcohol, two of my least favourite scents."

"You're just being overly sensitive, because you've spent too much time smelling flowers in that mansion of yours. Besides," Kouga slid into the seat next to Sesshomaru, "there must be a reason why this is the most popular club in town. Look," Kouga gestered about him vaguely, "there are quite a few fine specimens tonight . . . like that one in pink with the long brown hair, she's been watching you the entire time. Well, she's even walking towards us."

Sesshomaru looked away, uninterested and hoped that the woman would understand his body language. Unfortunately for him, the woman did not seem discouraged and appeared next to him drink in hand.

"Not interested." Sesshomaru stated with finality. Crest fallen, the woman shrugged and sauntered away to search for her next target of the evening, holding her head high despite the destructive blow that had just been dealt to her ego.

"Well," muttered Kouga, "that went well."

"Of course, it was surprisingly quick and painless."

While Kouga disappeared into the sea of bodies with his scotch, Sesshomaru downed several glasses of vodka and a few shots of tequila before deciding to head back to his penthouse. He had left his Porsche at the office, and was forced to take a taxi instead.

When Sesshomaru arrived at his penthouse, he poured himself a glass of water and settled himself on the leather sofa. The penthouse was quite different from the mansion in that the décor was mostly modern: consisting of distinct lines and a monochrome colour scheme, whereas the manse boasted of fountains and elaborate columns, traits of classic European architecture. Oddly, ever since Rin had left, he would subconsciously wander around the gardens aimlessly his mind thinking about Rin, and the floral arrangements around the house had become echoes of Rin's presence. There was a haunting characteristic to them, and he had seriously contemplated throwing the floral arrangements out, yet he felt compelled to keep them, and so he was faced with an odd sort of agony. Sesshomaru turned on the music using the control to the state of the art surround sound system and closed his eyes, reveling in the rich chords of Chopin's masterpieces, trying to clear his mind of Rin.

Maybe Kouga was right . . . he _had _spent too much time smelling flowers.

John F. Kennedy International Airport 6:00 a.m

"One last check . . . plane ticket, passport, luggage, cell phone, laptop . . ." Rin rifled through the contents of her bags while mentally checking off important items. "Well, that's everything."

An intercom buzzed loudly and a woman's voice made a boarding call: "would the passengers for flight A960 to Takyo please proceed to departure gate B in an orderly fashion. We shall begin boarding for first class passengers and those with disabilities. Thank you for your cooperation."

_That's my flight. Well, Tokyo here I come. Home, sweet home._

Once she was settled on the plane, Rin decided to peruse the thick folder of information and details on the merger, something which she had been meaning to last night, but the _circumstances_ of the evening had caused her emotions to take over and her mind had become a jumble of mixed feelings: not the optimal situation for working.

Settling herself comfortably in the seat, Rin opened the folder and began to skim the background information on the two companies. _Concord Construction Corporation and . . . _Rin paused mid-sentence, her eyes widening in disbelief. _It can't be._ Yet there it was printed in black and white for the world to see: Taisho Corporation. Rin closed the folder and shook her head, burying her face in her hands, praying that she had misread or that there was a mistype on the information, but to her dismay when she opened the folder again none of the contents had changed. _No . . . _Rin's silent screams echoed in her mind and she wondered why fate could be so cruel to her. Suddenly, this trip held even less appeal now than it did a moment ago.


End file.
